The First Time They Met
by trekkiexb5
Summary: A half naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair. Nothing strange about that at all. CHAPTERS 1 & 2 HAVE BEEN REPOSTED! I HAVE A BETA!
1. Chapter 1

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings: HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukia for now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

ALSO…No episode 132/316. GASP! You call yourself a HitsuKarin fan and not use them for reference?! More details in my notes, but for a summery, I am taking a crack at the canon, and not using the fluff.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes: Go ahead, scroll to the end. After all, Author's notes are just a senseless soapbox for the author to rant. Just look for the XXXxxx line where the story starts. I'll wait.

.

.

.

Are they gone? Good.

I have just started to read the manga (they are publishing it in the big books so my bookshelves won't fill up) and I have come to this conclusion: Tite had no idea what he was creating. I JUST read 480 (thank you mangastream, thank you!) Which promises to be the FINAL arc. Sure Tite, the last of the Bleach? Uh huh. Regardless, while I was reading the first issues of the manga, I realized Tite had no scope with numbers. His ages are off (ohhh! DON'T start me on the Kuchiki/Abarai/Hisagi/Ichimaru/Hikari/Yachiru/Hitsugaya age math! We will never get to the story!) But really, souls are sorted by a random number system given out by the shinigami for EACH and EVERY soul that passes? Really? I may not have the exact figures, but just Japan alone, is A LOT. And I do know 200 shinigami per squad isn't enough for that duty (plus the patrolling and all the other stuff shinigami are supposed to do)

Regardless, I have a great regard for canon. When I write, I try to stick to the canon as much as possible. Before for me was the anime, for I had not read most of the manga. Now, catching the end of the Fullbring arc (not his best work, mind you) and watching every episode of Bleach up to the first season of the Fullbring, I can finally say I have a good handle on the canon. I hope.

Now I know what needs to be repaired. Like the random number/Rukon lottery. And the meeting of Karin and Toushirou. Again, I hope I fixed it. Maybe. And that age issue (look for a future rant on that. And boy! IT will be a doozy)

This story takes place a few days after 479. Other warnings include that I prefer the Captain/Lieutenant over the Japanese terms, simply because I comprehend them better being a vet. I prefer "Reign over the Frosted Heavens" because it sounds cooler than sitting. I prefer Shinigami over Soul Reaper because Soul Reaper sounds stupid and should not have been translated as such. They throw Japanese food names at us, what's wrong with Shinigami, anyways? In fact, I use Soul Reaper as a derogatory term that the Rukon peeps use to describe them.

And, by the way, I use soccer not football. Football to me is a bunch of men in big shoulder pads running into each other trying to catch a rugby ball. And very little "foot" action. No comments on the bad Americanisms or I will start mentioning games like….I dunno, CURLING or CRICKET. So there.

Final note here, Hitsugaya may be nearly a century old but he is still a child physically and emotionally. This was demonstrated in the series by his actions. If people like the story and I continue to write it, that will be addressed.

This is not connected to any of my other stories.

Enjoy!

Special thanks to my beta, Stephanie, who was late to the show. But she is catching up!

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

Chapter One: Impressions

The first time Karin Kurosaki met him was when she was getting more "anti-ghost" supplies from Urahara's Shop. The blonde shopkeeper had met her at the store's door, filled with greetings and praises. Usually she had to hunt the man down and consequently had been through most of the store looking for any customer service, even Jinta. Usually she was set down in the front room and given tea and cookies while she waited for Mr. Urahara to fill her order.

All for free.

Karin never understood what her brother did that the strange man owed him so much to keep a running tab for Karin. She suspected if she asked, he would never give her a straight answer, if he even gave her an answer. Nevertheless when Ichigo stopped seeing ghosts two winters ago, his strange disappearances stopped, too.

Urahara had her wait in the storefront itself, got the order of her wants and needs and asked her to stay there while he fetched them from his 'secret' storeroom. ('After all, ghost repelling spray isn't something I have on my store shelves. I'm a respectable storekeeper, you know!") She watched as the man slinked away further into the building, with that strange, silly, yet unnerving smile on his face andleaving her alone in the storefront.

'_Where was everyone?'_ she thought. No polite Tessai or Ururu. No Jinta to pound when he got annoying. Perhaps they were running errands. She sighed, hoping it would not take too long. She had come here straight from school and (had) promised to go to the grocery store for Yuzu. In fact, it was becoming more and more of an inconvenience to come here on the sly, and she was running out of excuses.

She sighed audibly again, the sound loud in the store. It was a quiet spring day and even the usual sounds of traffic on the nearby main road were few and far between. She was bored, of course. Sound was a usual part of her day, at least in her family. They were not quiet people, the Kurosaki's. The silence had her wishing for muzak, bad American Rap, even Jinta's annoying voice to break up her ennui and not focus on the fact she HAD to come here in order to have a somewhat normal existence. She instead tried to focus on the candy selection. This lasted for a few minutes before she finally heard something coming from within the recesses of the store.

Karin grinned. Perhaps it was Urahara coming back. When he didn't burst through the doors a few moments later, she frowned again. Maybe Ururu got home? Or Jinta? Or maybe Tessai was talking on the phone. The door was cracked open a little (in his haste, Urahara didn't shut it all the way) perhaps she could see who it was.

Stealthily, Karin slipped out of her tennis shoes and stepped up to look. Hopefully it was Jinta. She was in a bad mood and Jinta was guaranteed to make her happy…when she sprawled him on the floor face down. Regardless, anything was better than memorizing Urahara's chocolate selection.

She covertly slid up to the door, crossing the tatami mat noiselessly. With a slight tingle of excitement that the rush of spying was giving her, she peered through the narrow opening into the brightly lit room.

It wasn't Tessai. Or. Jinta. Or Ururu. It wasn't even Urahara, distracted by some shiny object and forgetting his customer. It wasn't even that strange black cat with yellow eyes that she seen around the Shoten sometimes. No, it was a boy.

'_A boy,'_ she thought. _'Isn't the best way to describe him.'_

Well, he WAS a boy, about her age. Though with boys around her age it was hard to tell. Males hit puberty later. Half her male classmates were shorter than her and scrawny. Even in profile, she could tell he wasn't scrawny. Not wearing a shirt helped dispel the word scrawny. In fact, he was pretty buff for a kid. But… he was just…sitting at the chabudai, drinking what looks to be tea. Karin's senses were telling her that he had to be more than a boy. Everything in this building was strange, even the cat. She decided to look harder for clues.

She noticed that he was wearing a black hakama. Next thought maybe he was a kendo practitioner. She saw the kimono (also black) and some white pieces, probably a yukata folded neatly beside him. Then she saw the sword. Not one of those practice swords or bokken, but a real katana, sheathed in a blue scabbard. Her limited vision made it so she could not make out the hilt. _'Not a kendo student, then,'_ she mused thoughtfully. Then the epiphany hit her. Urahara was connected to her brother. Mentally dressing the boy, she could see him wearing the exact same outfit her brother wore, complete with sword.

'_Shinigami.'_

The boy was a shinigami. So he was a ghost. An injured ghost boy, as she could see that his shoulder was bandaged. A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. Nothing strange about that at all.

With white hair it was like snow. Even in the poor fluorescent light she could tell it was pure. And it was his natural hair colour. His eyebrows gave that away. _'Maybe all dead kids have white hair. No, no. The ones I see don't. Maybe all the shinigami have white hair. _Her thoughts revolved around these thoughts for a while as she just stared at him. After all, it was the first shinigami she could actually study.

So she stared. And stared. And stared some more.

And she would have probably stared like that all day, like some rude stalker who didn't know when to quit, if the boy hadn't turned his head and looked straight at her. His startling turquoise blue eyes flashed in annoyance as he frowned and grumbled in a too deep voice, "are you going to continue to gawk at me all day or you going to come into the room?"

Karin blinked; her hands gripped the forgotten book bag painfully. _'He knew I was here?'_ She commented to herself. _'I know I was quiet and all and he didn't even look over here, not once!'_

Karin was jostled from her thoughts by a very rude sounding "Well?" coming from the strange boy.

She stood there, unsure. Walking in the room would mean she had to admit that her world was different, that she could carry on a conversation with a dead person. Or she could just stay out here, as Urahara asked, ignoring the ghost boy and let life continue as before. '_I mean, as annoying and inconvenient as seeing ghosts are, I don't have to acknowledge that there is a bigger world of the undead. I can pretend that everything is ok. After all, I have been doing that for years.'_ Karin almost made her choice, but another thought trinkled up from her subconscious. '_Then again, the answers to my questions are probably sitting in that room. The answers to my headaches and white faced monsters. The answers to the whereabouts of my brotheris now and how he suddenly seems to be emanating power again. _

She stood up straight, and pushed the door open with her empty hand. _'And besides, I'm a Kurosaki. We are __not__ the type to stick our heads in the sand! _

The boy never stop looking at her as she scowled, stomped into the room and flopped down on one of the bedraggled zabuton opposite to him. She dropped her bag next to her and slapped both hands on the table, glaring back at the boy as if this was his fault, even though she was the one spying.

Before she could ask her questions or yell at him (her mind was still bouncing between the two ideas) the boy cocked his white eyebrow at her and said in a faintly disgusted way, "Tch, so you can see and hear me, eh?"

Karin blinked. _You mean he wasn't sure, and then I didn't…_ A long train of expletives formed in her head. She wondered why it was such a big deal to see him. She had seen her brother several times in the past, wearing a similar costume, though the sword was bigger

She removed the surprise from her face. "So," she huffed, arms crossed and head tilted to her side in annoyance. "Why does that matter?"

The boy took another sip of the steaming cup, seemingly ignoring Karin. After a few moments, she decided to be irate. His strange accusations with no explanations were annoying. She spoke, every word coloured by malice, "Are you going to answer me? No? Well listen here you freaky little brat…"

"The stuff isn't working, is it?" He interrupted her tirade, though she thought he had cringed at the word 'little.'

"Eh?" Karin responded, still angry but she was curious at what he was going to say.

He sat the cup down and looked at her. She glared back, but it was hard to do. His eyes were strange, not just for the colour, but they were full of age, innocence and power. It was almost mesmerizing.

"The stuff Urahara is selling you, it isn't working as well as it should. Or as well as it used to work, correct?"

She shook her head mentally to clear her thoughts. "No," She had no reason to lie. "Do you know why?"

"NO, but I do know that your Reiyoku is high for a human and Reiatsu is emanating enough to allow you to see me. That means you either have a natural high amount of Spiritual Pressure or were exposed to high spiritual pressure long enough to start the process." He took a quick sip. "Or both. In this town, I'd bet both."

Rei-what? Spiritual Pressure? Was he listening in to her conversation with Urahara? "I don't understand. All I do know is I have seen ghosts all my life."

The boy's white eyebrow cocked again at her, this time in curiosity. "Really? Interesting. Regardless, the stuff that Urahara is selling you will soon stop working, and then you will have to makes a choice."

'_Damn,'_ Karin thought, scowling yet again. _'Those annoying perverted ghosts in her room, trying to watch her when she was taking a shower, not to mention some of them trying to cop a feel…'_ "Ugh." She uttered out loud.

"Problems?" He asked, pulling Karin out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Nah, just thinking that if the stuff stopped working, howwas I going to rid myself of all those perverted ghosts. Anyways, you said I had choices. What choices would that be?"

He was drinking tea, but his eyebrows shot up at her words 'perverted ghosts' With an amused smirk (which Karin instantly disliked) he sat the cup down. "Really? Perverted ghosts? That is the first I have heard of that." He sounded like he wanted to chuckle.

Karin shook her head, her ponytail brushing her shoulders. _'Eyes on the prize, Karin.' _She told herself. "That's my problem. Now what choices do I have again?" While Karin had no clue about the afterlife, besides what she had gleaned from a lifetime of observing ghosts, she knew, almost instinctually, that the boy was not lying. This left her very unsettled, nervous and inpatient.

The amused expression washed away from the boy's face, leaving a serious, slightly scowling one. It seemed to look more at home on his face than any expression she had seen so far. It made her wonder if he smiled at all, if he was always so serious. _'I'd bet he'd have a nice smile.'_ She immediately snuffed that thought. He was a ghost, after all.

Again, the boy's voice shook her from her thoughts. "If you continue to grow in power, eventually, you will have three choices to decide on." He held his right index finger up. "One: to remove your power for all time. Two," A second finger went up. "Your power would be suppressed until it was the correct time to access it. Or there is Three: use the power as it was intended to be used." His now three fingers came down to curl around his cup, lifting it up to his mouth.

'_What? I don't get to choose my own destiny? Because I can see ghosts?' _And the choices were so unclear. Vague. Why only these three? Who made the decision? How can I see ghosts in the first place? Is it genetics?

He sat the cup down hard the force causing the liquid to splash onto the light oak surface. Karin was startled by the sound. She looked from his hands to his face, those eyes…

"However," His voice, sounding too deep and filled with such wisdom that a child his age should not possess. "Each choice comes with its own consequence. Those consequences are not cheap."

"Consequence? What are these consequences?" And why didn't he just say them? Karin was getting irritated by the boy's behavior. _'How come no one around here can give me a straight answer? Is it that hard to do?'_ Or maybe… "You cannot tell me what they are, can you?"

A slight smile ghosted over his lips, but the serious face returned. "I can, vaguely."

'_Ah, he can smile then!'_ Karin weighed the fact he was slowly pissing her off with the fact that foreknowledge is good. "Ok, tell me the consequences, vaguely," she grinned, but not in a pleasant way.

The boy looked unperturbed. "The first will affect your death and reincarnations. The second affects your memory. The Third will affect your life."

"That's vague all right," she replied off handedly. _So reincarnation does happen! _She filed that information for later, less important questioning. Regardless, the first seemed…very permanent. The second…for some reason Karin had some feeling of déjà vu that she had her memory changed or wiped recently. It made her feel slightly nauseated.

The boy spoke up. "Well, I cannot give you more information than that. In fact, I have probably played too close to the line for what I have told you."

"Really?" Karin surmised that there was some kind of undead organization, with its own rules and such. This made sense, from what she had heard today and what she had observed over the last few years. There was some kind of shinigami group that did stuff (what stuff, Karin wasn't clear about.) _'I mean, only learned the word shinigami from Ichigo when he was on the phone with Orihime once.'_ She did think these shinigami were interested in the strange monsters with white masks that hurt her head whenever they appeared. Regardless, Karin was betting she was right about the organization of the undead. "So," her voice slightly triumphant in sound. "Your bosses said you can't talk about the Shinigami club, or the rules."

He looked up at her, startled. _'Now he looks like a kid, his eyes wide like that.'_ She mentally smirked.

Again another smile made a nanosecond appearance across his lips. "Yes, you can say that all shinigami information is on a need to know basis." He emphasized Shinigami, ensuring to Karin that her guess on what he was correct.

"And I don't need to know, but the choices will be enforced on me regardless."

The boy nodded.

"That's just great. So, if I hadn't run into you here, and you hadn't told me of them, I would have had no choice?"

"Probably."

"Lovely." Karin growled, folding her arms across her chest. She wondered if Ichigo knew about the Shinigami organization, and would he had the same choices she was given. _'Like could ask him. He's up and disappeared again, and besides, if he WAS here, he'd probably laugh it off and tell me I was crazy or something.'_ Her mind chased down ideas to change her destiny of three choices. "Well, couldn't Mr. Urahara do anything about this?" She finally said, voicing an idea that came to her.

The boy turned to his side, crossing his arms. He gestured slightly with his hand. "You could ask him yourself."

Karin's eyes widened as she whirled around behind her. She saw the green bedecked man nodding, looking serious and a little sad for a change. "I'm sorry, but it's true. You have been using the most powerful stuff that I can safely give out to humans."

_Human? What was Urahara then, if not human? _Karin's mind started to work feverishly, new questions rising to the surface begging to be asked. But, before she could ask the ghost boy and the sheepish shopkeeper, her phone rang. The tone let her know that it was her sister texting, probably wondering where Karin was and/or an amended grocery list. Karin sighed, taking the phone out of her skirt pocket. _More groceries,_ she thought as she read the text. And she had to carry the two plastic bags filled Urahara was holding that was filled with stuff that was less effective. _But still worked…still._

Another frown decorated her face. "Well gentlemen, I have to go." She stood, pointedly ignored the troublesome ghost boy. She bowed slightly to the shopkeeper after he handed the bags over to her. "Less effective is better than nothing. Thank you Mr. Urahara." She retrieved her school bag; she walked out of the room, slipped her shoes on and left the tiny store.

Karin's mind, however, was still buzzing with the new found knowledge and was filled with a ton of unanswered questions. She had gotten to the point where the little street the shop was on met up with the busy afternoon traffic, when an idea hit her. The boy wasn't exactly coughing up information, but Karin did realize she had gotten more knowledge about the ghost world in the last ten minutes than she ever got in the last 13 years of her life.

She could not let that source disappear forever. She abruptly turned back, running. He gait and speed determined by years of Soccer. She unceremoniously dropped the bags and kicked her shoes off. And without as so much as a warning, she flung open the sliding doors.

_Perhaps I should have given some warning._ She mused. A smirk, not unlike the boy gave her earlier appeared to touch her lips.

Apparently, the boy was putting on his kimono and had untied the obi that was holding his hakama up. So there he was, Mister-know-it-all-shinigami-ghost-boy, frantically holding his pants up (lest they fall off his narrow hips) and wearing a deer-in-the-headlights expression, complete with a candy apple red blush.

Urahara, on the other hand, seemed to hide his expression with a flick of his fan, but his eyes expressed that he was going to tease the poor boy later

'_And probably me,' _Karin mentally acknowledged. She dragged her eyes up to the boy's redden face (she wasn't looking at bad, she assured herself) and decided not to comment on his...lack of…clothes that were fastioned. "Will you be around for a few days?"

"Huh?" The boy's expression was incredulous.

"Will you be in Karakura Town for a few days?" She spoke slower, like he couldn't understand Japanese.

"…Yes?!" She could tell he wanted to ask why.

"I have questions you may be able to answer. Can I meet with you here tomorrow?"

"…Yes?!"

"Great!" Anything further was interrupted by Yuzu, now calling her because Karin neglected to answer her message. She glared at her phone. "Thanks. Sorry I barged in. See you tomorrow." She left again hurriedly, partly to get the shopping done, but mostly not to give the kid a chance to back out.

At the corner, she texted her sister, reassuring Yuzu she got the message. Karin, and her mind, were not in the mood for talking. It was on the revelations that she got today. The seemly hundreds of questions popped in and out of her mind. SO many to ask. She spent the time walking to the store trying to make a list of them when she realized she forgot to ask for something from mister ghost boy.

She realized she never asked him his name. _'Oh well,'_ she mentally shrugged. _'That will be the first thing I ask him tomorrow.'_ She grabbed a grocery cart and her mind soon settled on the dumplings her sister was going to make for dinner.

XXXxxxXXX

_**Toushirou**_

'_Tch. What an annoying child.'_ Toushirou thought as he stepped into his gigai. After she barreled in the second time, he had a sudden urge to leave the store. After quickly finished dressing, he murmured his thanks to Kisuke and Tessai, and grabbed his gigai.

She had surprised him, that girl. He rolled his eyes at the image. Whatever possessed him to agree to meet her to answer her questions?

**Pants at the ankles, perhaps?** The dragon rumbled.

Toushirou scowled mentally. _'They were NOT at my ankles, thank you very much.' _

The dragon chuckled. **Regardless, you did agree to meet with her.**

Toushirou sighed. He did, dammit. He wasn't here to answer questions. He was only here because he got permission to get supplies for his division. Nowhere did it say he had to babysit yet another child with Reiatsu.

He halted, making the people on the busy sidewalk go around him. He just realized something. _'I never asked for her name.'_ Nor did he introduce himself. He shook his head. Toushirou was going shopping at a large office supply store tomorrow. He had to stop by Urahara's for a list of what the man wanted (he suddenly 'lost' the list, and told Toushirou to stop by before he left tomorrow. The Captain smelled a setup.) The chances were good she would be there. Damn!

**And if she is there, Master?** Hyourinmaru queried, with much amusement.

'_Who cares if she is there or not.'_ He mentally replied. He would answer her questions (being more correct, avoid answering them), get Kisuke's list and leave, washing his hands of the whole mess. Her name wasn't important, and the fact he didn't tell him his, was a good thing. Satisfied with his conclusions, the Tenth Division Captain continued down the street, confidant that tomorrow that there will be no issues at all.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHABUDAI—the low table the Japanese used. In this case, at least Urahara used.

ZABUTON—the cushions t_o _on at a chabudai.

Some of the terms for Toushirou's uniform are incorrect. Like petticoats and bustles to most teens today, I'd bet Karin doesn't know the name of old fashioned clothing outside a few things.

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.


	2. Introductions

Top of Form

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings:HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukiafor now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes: Lots of talking. If you are looking for action, this may not be your fic.

I use the western world use of names; first name, last name vice what Japanese do. Though the subject is Japanese, my audience is not. Therefore, I should write in a style that is easier to comprehend.

THANK YOU TO MY BETA, SNARF! I LOVE YOU!

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHAPTER: Introductions

_Thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_**Toushirou**_

The day did not start well for one Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. Rather, the repercussions from the day before set the tone and affected the morning.

Yesterday, he returned to the Hotel after a patrol, which resulted in an injury to his left shoulder

that was bad enough to ask Tessai to heal him. Then, after finding a very rude human child with a great deal of latent spiritual pressure, he returned back to the hotel only to find Matsumoto had trashed the two bedroom suite. She herself, with all predictability, was even more trashed than the room.

Suffice it to say, he was a tad upset about it. Hotels were a new idea he was trying, to keep shinigami from begging humans for a place to stay, or worse, staying at Urahara's where everything has a price. Regardless, due to his apparent age in the World of the Living, he was forced to bring Matsumoto with him as his 'sister.' He had a great many reservations about bringing her, especially when she squealed and hugged him practically into unconsciousness when he bribed her into helping with a full day shopping trip. His ears were still ringing from the noice she made.

One day he would learn and stop making the same mistakes, but for now he had a drunken lieutenant to deal with.

He sobered her up and informed her that she was NOT accompanying him on the official shopping trip (and the main reason he was here) the next day. She was, understandably upset; apparently it didn't matter if it was office supplies or clothes, as long as it was shopping Matsumoto enjoyed it. He then cleaned up her mess of sake and rum ('_Rum? Since when?'_) and he told her what he did want her to do tomorrow. She was going to take the morning patrol, hangover or not. Their 5thseat, who accompanied them here, was joyous at the prospect of getting a half-day off. She was then going to write up his report on the Hollow he ran into. He was very clear to her that the report had to be so perfect that all he had to do was sign it when he returned tomorrow evening

No, Captain Hitsugaya was not a happy shinigami. The day was filled with issues he did not wish to deal with. As for the strange rude girl, by the time he chewed out his lieutenant, he had forgotten about her until the next day when he approached the shoten.

"It's about time," she exclaimed, sounding rather disgruntled. "I have been here since sunrise this morning. This is my only day off from school, so all this waiting sucks."

Toushirou tried (and failed) not to show his surprise and annoyance when the girl startled him. She was sitting just inside the storefront, next to a grinning Urahara (who was waving his fan at Toushirou like an idiot.) She was dressed in blue jeans and a baggy red t-shirt. She had a black hoodie, its sleeves tied around her waist and a small collapsible umbrella whose strap was attached to her waving hand. Sensible tennis shoes, a wristwatch, and her hair tied in a high ponytail (like yesterday) rounded out his physical impression of her.

"So,"She said as she stood up to meet him at the Shoten's door. "Where have you been?"

Suddenly Toushirou felt weary. '_How in the hell am I supposed to get anything accomplished today?'_ He had left one issue wailing at the hotel and to find another one waiting here

**This one is all you, Master. You cannot blame your lieutenant for this.**

Hyourinmaru was correct. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I believe a time was not agreed upon. Besides, I have errands to run, so your questions can wait until later." He then glared at the openly smirking Urahara (_'who DID set me up, bastard!') _Holding out his hand towards the blonde shopkeeper, he growled, "You, Your list now, before I change my mind."

The girl looked baffled as Urahara pulled out a rumpled piece of notebook paper and handed it to the white-haired captain. Toushirou sighed, not wanting to know where the storekeeper had been keeping it before it ended up in his hands. He placed the list in his much patched and tattered bag that he was carrying, then turned to leave, without as much as a goodbye.

He had taken no more than a few steps when the child ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

Toushirou bristled, and roughly jerked his arm out of her grasp. He didn't even bother to look at her as he said, "Away,"

"Away, where?" She asked. He could tell she was trying to keep her voice neutral.

**Well she is probably upset because you did say you would answer some questions.** Hyourinmaru commented.

'_You are not helping. Besides, she surprised me yesterday. You know I cannot tell her anything._' However he did answer the girl with the word, "Shopping," and continued to walk away. Perhaps if he annoyed her enough, she'd give up and leave. She didn't reply but he could hear her footsteps as she followed him. Toushirou stopped when he left the alley that Urahara's shop was on and entered the main streets. He was so flustered he could not remember which direction the train station was in.

"Do you know where you are going?" She suddenly piped up, leaning into Toushirou's vision.

'_Great. She's still here.'_ He sighed. "I am going to the train station. I have to go to the next city over."

"Oh." She stood up straight and left Toushirou's view. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could practically hear the gears turning in her head. She was up to something. She touched his shoulder and said "Could you hold on for a moment, little ghost boy?"

'_Little…Ghost…Boy?!'_ Pissed, Toushirou whirled to face her only to see she had pulled her cellphone out and had called a number.

She held her finger up towards his face as she spoke to the person who answered it. "Hey Dad…Yes its Karin, it's called a contacts list on your phone. Is it okay for me to go to Suzaka with some friends? …No dad, we are going to the sports shop there…Yeah, that one…I need new cleats for school…Yeah; I have money…Ok…Ok…No problem…Thanks dad…DAD! It's NOT a date, Dad! God, can't you be serious for once. Look, tell Yuzu I may not make it back in time for dinner…DAMMIT!...Stuff it, goat-chin! GOD! NEVERMIND…I'll tell her. .. Don't you DARE, DAD! …DAD!"She punched the end call button angrily, scowling at the device.

She glanced back up at him one elegant eyebrow arched. "Sorry about that, Ghost Boy. I have a pathetic moron for a father." He slipped the phone into her pocket and pulled a wallet out of her back jeans pocket. She rummaged through the billfold for a few second then dramatically pulled out a card.

"There!" She smirked, dangling the piece of plastic in front of his face. "I happen to have a train pass. I guess I will be joining you!"

For the first time in a decade, Toushirou wanted to cry. _'Damn my karma!'_ he thought fiercely. Why couldn't he have things go his way for once? _'Is that so much to ask? This day went from bad to downright horrid.'_ "Look," he snapped, pushing the offending cardholding hand out of his face. "Following me around like some sick puppy will almost guarantee that I will not answer your questions." He narrowed his eye at the still smirking girl. "And if you continue to address me as 'Little Ghost Boy,' not only will I not answer your questions, I will make sure you will be doing Urahara's worse chores. " His voice rose in volume on the last few syllables. _'God and deities, she is so…so…'_

**Stubborn, like a certain 'ghost boy?'**

'_Shut up and hibernate!'_ The dragon only chuckled and once again curled up in the back of Toushirou's mind.

"Then what's your name, if not little ghost boy?" she replied scathingly.

He bristled. _'She's baiting you, Toushirou' _he reminded himself. "What's yours, brat?"

She glared at him for a minute; her face very quickly went through several expressions. Finally, she smiled, almost sinister, and held out her hand. "Hi! My name's Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki. How do you do?"

IT took all his control not to look surprised. "You…you're related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" He blurted, even though he knew the answer, considering where he met her.

She nodded. "Yup, he's my idiot big brother."

'_Really.' That changes everything_.' His concerns about giving away too much information about the Soul Society and the fact she had such strong potential Spiritual Pressure; all answered with one name: Kurosaki. _'In the same regards, it will makes things far more…difficult.' _His anger melted away to form curiosity about the girl. "So, Kurosaki…"

She interrupted. "Karin."

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused.

"After sharing the same classroom with my twin sister for years, I have accepted that it is easier for all to be called by my first name."

"Ah, Karin then. Karin, can you tell me which way to the train station?" He was resigned to the fact she was going with him, and he'd might as well subtlety find information about her and any other Reiyoku filled humans."

She smiled, and moved her still outstretched hand. "I'll tell you, if you will give me your name. Unless you like Ghost Boy."

'_That would help, wouldn't it?'_ He mentally chastised himself for his rudeness. He took her hand and shook it, saying, "Hitsugaya, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Now the train station?"

She smiled and pointed in a southwestern direction. "It's that way, but it's a long walk. Lucky for me, I have a bus pass, too!"

'_Great,'_ Toushirou sighed. _'This is going to be a very long day.'_ He let go of her hand and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Fine lead me to the bus stop that will take me to the train station. I don't have all day!"

Xxx

The girl-Karin was generally quiet on the bus ride to the train station. _"Well, generally as in not asking me about Seireitei business, she sure wasn't quiet.'_ She had no problems telling Toushirou about some of her hometown landmarks they passed. She was respectful, though. He didn't tell her his rank, but she did use his last name.

Thankfully, the train car they boarded was practically empty, save a man in a business suit reading a paper. They headed to the opposite side and sat in the bench seats that were facing each other. He slid next to the window, throwing his bag across from him. While she sat next to the aisle, diagonally to him.

Karin thankfully waited until the train started rumbling down the tracks before she started to drill him for information. "So, I have a question: If you are a ghost, how come people can see and touch you?"

Toushirou glanced over at her, thinking. The question was in the hazy area of Too Much Information. It was a reasonable request, though. She saw him interact with the lady at the ticket window. He was sensitive enough to realize that he was a ghost when she met him yesterday. Finally he said, "It's a gigai."

"A what?"

"A gigai– a fake body. I step into it and animate it. It takes my shape and form. Then people can see me."

She looked pensive. "So...like reanimating a corpse? Or is it like possession?"

Toushirou blinked in surprised. "Well, I have never thought of it in that way."

She smiled. "Of course not. I don't suppose dead people like watching horror movies."

He bobbed his head slightly in agreement. "Point. Gigais are more like dolls than anything. Well, except that these dolls could hold up to most modern medical scrutiny."

"Really? My dad's a doctor, and a pretty good one at that. I wonder if it could fool him."

'_Fool Isshin Kurosaki? No, it could not. Then again, he is a shinigami…'_ He shrugged. "Who knows?"

She was quiet for a moment. "So…uhm…" Karin hesitated, speaking softer. Toushirou could barely hear her over the noise of the train. "Why do I see ghosts? How can Ichigo run around in clothes like you? Where did he get that big sword? Why did he lose his powers? Why did he get them back? I mean…is he dead and in a gigai? What about those choices? Does he have to make them? Does he know about them?" She seemed to want say more, but she was gasping for breath at the end.

Toushirou's eyes widened at the sudden onslaught of queries, most of which were about her brothers. He sighed, shaking his head. "Hasn't your brother told you anything?" After he said it, he realized he already knew the answer.

Karin answered him anyways. "No, nothing." She sighed, looking away from him, fingers laced in her lap. He watched as she put her sneakered feet on his seat, flexing them. Her face wore the expression of dejection.

Toushirou didn't quite understand this reaction, but he went ahead with his line of questioning. "Did you broach the subject with him?"

There was a pause before she reacted. Her feet slammed down on the metal floor with dull bang. Her fists balled up and her face darkened. Toushirou expected anger, but was completely unprepared for explosion of rage that came from Karin.

Her expression was like a thundercloud, filled with fierce fury. When she finally spoke, it came out like a hiss. "Yes, I did. Several times."

'_Very touchy subject.'_ He mentally noted. One eyebrow arched in response. "And what did he say or do?"

Karin avoided looking at the young shinigami, instead focused on the advertisement opposite her. "The idiot said that I was imagining things and ghosts don't have swords. And he wasn't a ghost; he was a simple normal human." She punctuated each word with a fist hitting her seat.

'_Ok, well that explains some things, like her anger. And the fact she grabbed on to me. As little as I told her, far more than she had received in the past.'_ Toushirou paused in his thoughts then added, _'Ichigo Kurosaki is a complete and utter fool for hiding this from Karin, especially the fact she could see him and he knew it. So again, I have his problems to deal with.'_

He suddenly thought of another possible issue. "Karin, I have a question: If you and Ichigo can see ghosts, how about your twin sister?"

Karin pulled her gaze back to him, her anger washed from her face. "No, well she can sense something, like when those white masked monsters are near her. She also said she can see a shimmer or an outline sometimes, but most of the time she is oblivious to all that."

"Hmmm,"He made a noncommittal sound, thinking. _'So she can see hollows, no surprise since she can see me. Her sister is heading down the road that would lead…Damn! I need to verify something first.'_ He cleared his throat. "Karin, there is something I wish to do. It won't hurt. I just need you to clear your mind and relax. Can you do this for me?"

She cocked her head a Toushirou. "Are you going to read my mind?" She asked, as an impish smile graced her lips.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, wouldn't that make things much simpler. No I want to get a feel for your…Spiritual Pressure."

"Oh, Ok." She looked slightly confused but she took a deep breath and sat still, looking away. _'She's nervous.'_ He thought, bemused. Regardless he closed his eyes and with decades of practice, he slid easily into his Inner World.

_When he opened them, there were no trains, just snowcapped mountains and icy dales. The only sounds were the wind and the distant roar of avalanches. He took a deep breath of the cool air, finally calm. Hyourinmaru stood there, in the center of the glacial paradise, in his more human (and rarely used) form, awaiting his master._

'_Well?' What do you think?' He asked his Zanpakuto._

_**She is powerful, or rather, she will be.**__ Hyourinmaru paused, his long teal hair waving in the frigid breeze. __**If you wish master, I can touch her soul to find out about the extent of her abilities.**_

"_Do it,' Toushirou replied. The dragon's human form faded for a moment then solidified. _

_**Hmmm. Interesting.**_

'_What did you find out?'_

_**Her Inner World is beginning to form around the Soul Sleep and her Zanpakuto is on the edge of awakening. **__Again he paused, as if to consider his vision.__** I believe it will be powerful.**_

_Toushirou's eyes widened slightly. 'Really? This is a concern for us. Tell me Hyourinmaru, do you think she will be as powerful as her brother?'_

_**The true limits of one's power are up to the individual and how well they interact with their Zanpakuto, but the potential is there to meet her brother's current levels and possibly exceed them. However, her soul is in chaos right now, so it is hard to get an accurate read.**_

_Damn! This proved that Head Captain Yamamato was correct. The next question would determine what Toushirou would do in the next couple of days.'How long?' He asked the dragon._

_The dragon's blue-green eyes peered down at his master. __**At the current growth, without any outside influence; two to five years.**_

'_But her brother's lack of control, while improved, is still there. And we gave him his powers back…'_

_**Then sooner. Master, I took the liberty to speak to the slumbering Zanpakuto spirit. I asked it to use caution when it does decide to reveal itself to its master unless she was in mortal danger. I was concerned for the girl-child's human life**__ Hyourinmaru sighed. __**However, I cannot be sure how much the spirit heard or understood. Or even whether or not it chooses to follow my advice.**_

'_Regardless, thank you Hyourinmaru. I would have probably asked you to do that.'_

_**Of course master. We are one and we are apart.**__ His long tail swished, stirring up the light powder of snow. The dragon smiled as he gazed upon the cloudy sky.__** I think you need to hurry back. She is calling for you.**_

Toushirou smiled wordlessly. He slowly closed his eyes and effortlessly pulled himself out of his Inner world. When he opened them, he had a Karin peering into his face.

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You kinda spaced out for a few seconds."

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking." He replied absently. His thoughts were on the now known bigger issue. _'I think I will have to report this. The plan may have to implement much sooner than expected.'_

He took a deep breath and looked at her, his face equal parts serious and concern. It was time for a different tactic. "Sorry about that. Karin. Please understand I cannot tell you much, or I will get into trouble. However, I will try to answer some of your concerns and questions, though it may be a little vague."

She sat back in the bench; her expression revealed that she was taking this seriously. She nodded for him to continue.

"First of all, your brother isn't dead. He is not wearing a gigai but his own body he was born with." Relief washed over her. "Your brother is safe, well, relatively so. He is…where I am from. He should be returning home very soon." Toushirou was so glad he missed most of Kurosaki's demands for the return of Kugo's body. _'Really, what was he going to do with the body if we allowed such actions? I am sure the human authorities might have some issues about that. Really, the boy doesn't think ahead.'_

**He is a child, in most cases more of a child than you, master.**

His thoughts soured a little. '_A child? Me? I am not a child.'_

**Your denial doesn't stop the truth. However despite the wisdom Kurosaki sometimes displays, is definitely more of a child than you.**

'_Thanks,'_ Toushirou answered his Zanpakuto sarcastically. Then Toushirou focused on the girl who was awaiting his words. "The reason you can see ghost and the reason Ichigo got his powers back is, unfortunally, the same story. And it is not my story to tell. Even if it was, I still could not tell you."

"Oh."Karin was quiet her expression crestfallen. "So my brother is relatively safe? How did he get to the…" She paused, looking like she was pondering for a word. "How did he get to the …Spiritual Realm?"

Toushirou nearly smiled. _'Spiritual Realm, indeed.'_ "Well," he answered out loud. "How he got into…my home...is also part of his story to tell. As for the relatively part, well your brother is pushing my boss's buttons on issues that are set in stone and quite frankly, not necessary to even argue about. My boss is not a patient man."

"So your boss might kill him?" she asked, half in humour half in concern.

"I'm sure it has crossed his mind from time to time. Then he probably remembers if he killed your brother, then he would be there, permanently." Toushirou smirked at the thought. It would be an interesting fight to observe. And he had no doubt in his mind that he would enjoy it. "But," he continued. "The truth is we owe your brother for most of the same reasons Urahara owes him."

"And it's my brother's story and he is the only one to tell it to me, right?" The sarcastic edge to Karin's voice was noticeable.

"It's not my fault, nor my problem that he will not talk. Ichigo is not under the same restrictions that Urahara or I am."

"Oh." She looked very dejected and stared at the tips of her shoes. This time the silence between them stretched until the train stopped at an intermediate station. Toushirou watched the man in the back fold his newspaper and disembark, leaving Karin and him alone when the train continued on its journey.

The silence within the car was heavy. Through the years he has shared an office with Matsumoto, he had gotten used to the sounds of noise and happy chatter. While he valued the rare quiet moments, he'd personally prefer the sounds. It made it feel like he was less alone. However, in this case, he wasn't sure what to say to her. He certainly did not wish to discuss shinigami stuff, but he wasn't sure what to talk about.

Fortunally, a few minutes after the train rolled out of the station, Karin spoke up. "So, what does a bunch of sword-wielding dead people need from an office supply store?" Her voice was light but by the look on her face, she was anything but.

Toushirou pondered. He could go the simple answer with the fewest words, or he could… "Well," he answered, sitting up. "You know the old adage."

"What one?"

"The road to Hell is paved with red tape."

Karin stared at him, blinking in obvious surprise. Then she burst out laughing. She fell over, flopping on her bench seat, holding her stomach. "Of all the things I thought you would say, that was not it!" She giggled some more and then sat up. "So the daemons ran out of paper? "

He gave her a small smile b before turning away to look out the window. "Not quite, though I know that there is a few of those office workers that might be paper daemons with 'rejected' stamps for claws." That comment sent a fit of giggles through the girl. He glanced back at her. _'At least she isn't depressed anymore.'_

"Really? There is like a lot of paperwork in the afterlife?"

"Yes. We are practically drowning in it."

"So you are going shopping for them?"

'_Sort of.'_ "Yes."

"Not a lot of trees in the afterlife?"

Toushirou paused before answering her. He wasn't expecting that comment. "Well, yes, but papermaking speed is not up to paper consumption speed" _'Not to mention The World of the Living's paper is nice and smooth, while ours is pretty archaic.'_

She nodded. "Ah. So, do you have a list or…?"

Toushirou interrupted her. "Tch. This isn't my first trip." He leaned forward to rummage through his much tattered and patched canvas bag to pull out a thin stack of paper, neatly typed and stapled. He handed it to her. "Here's the list."

Karin glanced through the list, quickly flipping through the pages. "This was done with a computer?"

Toushirou knew exactly what she was saying. "Yes Karin, me dead boy knows about big computers and internet." He pulled a device out of his pocket. "See? I even have a stick drive."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice sarcasm. So you guys have computers?"

'_Gods and deities, wouldn't that be nice._ "I wish. I have this stuff for when I have to make trips here. I go to the internet café and used one of their computers. I set this up via the internet and by phone." He held his soul pager up. "They are expecting me. Rather…" He sighed, his good cheer gone suddenly because he now remembered the other reason he was using Matsumoto. Hopefully a minor issue. "Rather, they were expecting my older 'sister' and me."

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Karin, she's not really my sister."

"I don't…?"

"Don't ask. It's already giving me a headache." Toushirou answered irritably. He jerked the list out of her hands and placed it in his bag.

Karin frowned at him. "Why? Because it's 'super-secret undead stuff'?"

Sighing, he pinched his bridge of his nose. "No, I just don't want to."

"Oh, that annoying?"

"You have no idea."

"Let me get this straight," she spoke, her tone brightening a little. "You are here on Earth in a gigai to go shopping for a butt load of office supplies to take back to the afterlife so you can continue spending eternity doing paperwork?"

He nearly laughed at her summation. Instead, he gave her a quick smile and said, "That pretty much sums it up."

"Wow. I have a lot to look forward to."

He didn't bother with a response. _'At least she isn't brooding about her brother anymore.'_ He thought. Toushirou decided to move the topic away from him, and the Soul Society. Besides, he allowed her to accompany him in order for him to get information about her. "So, how about your excuse?" He asked her.

Karin looked confused. "Huh?"

"Your 'reasoning' for being on this train. You said something about a sporting goods store and cleats?"

"Oh!" Confusion gave way to excitement. "Yeah, there's this store in Suzuka that sells new and lightly used sport equipment. Sometimes you can find a good deal on some really nice stuff."

"What sport do you play?"

Her face really lit up. "Soccer. You've heard of soccer, right?"

Not only did Toushirou know of soccer, he knew how to play the game to a degree. "A little bit," he said, lying a little. "How is it played?"

"Ok, well. let me know when I say stuff that you already know. You know it's played with a black and white ball, right? Good. Unless you are the goalie you can't use hands…" Karin rapidly talked about what he thought must be her favourite topic. He absently made nods and murmurs at the appropriate pauses in her speech. He was listening to her, but his mind was on what he needed to do.

'_I am going to have to talk to the Head Captain about her. He's just waiting for an excuse to implement the Plan.' _He thought sourly, but he was careful to keep his expression neutral. It wasn't the first time today he pondered on that choice, but he could not see any other way. The captains saw this day coming since before the war, so for the last two years they had been refining what was called 'The Plan.'

'_Hopefully it works. One wrong move and it could blow up in our faces.'_ The worst part, in Toushirou's mind, was the fact that is poor girl, by no fault of her own may be the snowflake that triggers the avalanche. _'Which is terribly unfair to her,'_ He thought feeling slightly guilty as he watched the girl in question describe in words and gestures how penalties work.

'_No, not her fault, nor is it mine. But both of us will have to bear the burden.'_ Toushirou was suddenly angry. He knew and helped plan the 'Plan' and help make it easier for the humans... _'No, damn him, it isn't even the Captains' fault. I know where to lay the blame on; the male Kurosakis. Now I may have to do their job, and I may have to pronounce judgment on them, too. Bastards. Now Karin is dragged into it.'_

He did not forget about the choices he so vaguely gave the child yesterday. Those choices may have to be made very soon. And quickly. The humans stuck in this quagmire of Spiritual Pressure and the dead are being forced to…

'_Damn it!'_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.

While this will be a close to canon as possible, I made a nod to the one of the best aspects of the anime-only Zanpakuto arc…the forms of zanpakutos. Many were fitting (especially Ukitake's, Hitsugaya's, and Kurosuchi's) so to 'honor'that, I used the character designs of some of them within this story. However, I do understand that Hyourinmaru's true form is the ice dragon. That is canon. Likewise for Ichigo's Zangetsu's form and Renji's Zabimaru baboon/snake; the only three 'official' Zanpakuto spirits we have seen. I wish Tite would have included more.

Suzuka is an actual town in Japan. I pulled it off the map where I thought Karakura town may be located. Bleach : Souls was used as a reference for locations, particularly Urahara's place and the Train station.

.

Empty


	3. Interactions

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings: HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukia for now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes:

I DEEPLY APOLOGISE OF THE GRAMMER/MISSPELLINGS/STRANGE WORDINGS… I PROMISE, there will be a scrub. Really. Trust me, it grates me every time I reread it and I see one.

Also, I made note that Youririchi's eyes in the first chapter to be green. They are not. It will be fixed in the scrub.

PLEASE NOTE: Some of this may seem OOC, but do realize this is from Karin's POV and she still doesn't know him yet. It makes sense at the end.

I repeat, I am an American. We use pounds, miles…none of that metric stuff. I refuse to convert, you can't make me!

REVIEWS: OMG.

Seriously. I have never got such a response. THANK YOU! I cannot believe the positive response for a story I am writing on a whim. While I have written PMs to several of you, yet again, decided to concentrate on writing the story. Trust me, I read every review at least 10 times!

**JUST WATCH ME**: Thanks. I really try to do good character development. To me, that's the best part of the story. Yeah, I'll say it again. Betabetabeta.

**LAZYGUY90**: Poof! Karin is a super amazing Shinigami with ridiculous powers. They did that already. It's Called Bleach. So yeah, I defiantly agree with you there. While Karin will be an amazing Shinigami, she is NOT her brother.

**CA99OLINE**: I didn't know there was a track there. I just pulled the name off the map where I thought the city west of Karakura town would be. Thanks for the info!

**ANNE ROSE:** Yup. I saw them too. I will start the scrub after a few more chapters.

**DJANGELYNN** : hmm...Yuzu…I really didn't think much of her, outside the fact she is seen in the anime to perceive the ghost world abet dimly. I'll have to think about that one.

**ELLIE22**: Thanks for both of your reviews. And the compliment about my writing (I blushed when I first read it) I understand how a good story can keep you up past bedtime! Never thought any of mine were that good.

**GLOWING BLUE**: OMG! Thanks! I have found that amazing characters doing the most mundane things are usually amusing. Karin is, after all, a Kurosaki. And as much as she should be perceived to be her own person, she still has some of the Kurosaki quirks. I believe she is the most patient of the family but is still short tempered. And she has her brother and father's tendency for violence; though she does keep it in check most of the time. Indeed, she is more like the males of her family than her own twin. But she has seen them over the years and strives not to copy their behavior (as much); probably the reason she looks so pissed off all the time.

**WILLDIEFOREVER, COUNTDOWN, RAVENBLACK, MARYGOROUND, ELARHY, VOLRHEINRHEIN, KALI98, STELZARINTOR, BOSRONALD, SYLPH, FUZICLOUD, HUUSIN, ELLYHUANG1986, **and **VANILLAMOSTLY** thank you all for your kind words. I hope you will all appreciate this chapter as well.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHAPTER: 3 INTERACTIONS

_Thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**KARIN**

'_Toushirou Hitsugaya,'_ Karin reflected. _'Is a really amusing guy to be around.'_ Her opinion had changed over the course of the day thus far, but she decided just watching him could be better than any TV programme she could ever think of.

This latest session involved him standing in the office supply store, watching him interact with the various sales clerks and managers. IT was downright hilarious to watch. Karin caught herself several times about to laugh out loud, which she was sure would bring the ire of the boy in center of everything.

Regardless, observing him made her realize another amusing piece of this strange, dead boy's personality; he absolutely, positively, with no doubt in her mind that he hated to be referred as a child. _'It explains why he got mad at my little ghost comment.'_

Still, it was hard not to burst out laughing when the manager, at first, treated him like an errant schoolboy. She saw how Hitsugaya quietly steamed (and she swore that the store's ambient temperature dropped a few degrees) and stiffly handed two credit cards to the offending woman, saying, "Before you say anything else, I would highly recommend checking the cards and calling the number on the order."

Then, he positively seethed on the desk chair displays, waiting for the manager to return. Karin felt that if he had made eye contact with anyone who angered him, they would be incased in ice. _'Maybe I think cold stuff due to his hair, his name, and his wintery disposition.'_ She privately guessed.

A few minutes later Mrs. Oh!-what-a-cute-little-boy-here-have-some-candy-while-we-call-your-parents manager lady had returned with an army of salesmen behind her and an attitude adjustment. She became -my-god!-I-am-not-worthy-of-looking-at-you-can-I-lick-your-shoes? And indulged his every whim.

The change was not lost on Hitsugaya, and he took full advantage of it.

He commanded the mass of clerks, demanding to inspect samples of each and every item on his list. If it met with his approval, the item was placed on a new list, which one of the harried clerks was writing. If someone just looked at him wrong, Hitsugaya glared back at him icily, daring the adult to say anything.

He also demanded that 'Miss Kurosaki' be allowed to test all the office chairs for 'swivelability.' One of the clerks told her to stop rotating the chair she was sitting in while they were waiting for the manager. _'The guy was pretty nasty about it, too!'_ She was glad he included him in his revenge against the adults.

As amusing as the situation was, it just reminded her of who he is. Karin's list of the mysterious Ghost Boy's strange quirks was getting longer. _'Like how he seems to know what people are doing, even behind him.'_ She thought as swiveled back and forth watching him handle the adults with ease. He even made sure their frantic running around was efficient.

'_That's some serious leadership skills.'_ Karin startled herself with the sudden thought. Her first year in middle school landed her the position of assistant captain of the girls' soccer club, plus all those times she led her elementary friends to victory when they couldn't lead themselves out of a box; Karin could say she had some experience with leadership. But Hitsugaya; he was on whole different level. It made her wonder what he exactly did in the world of the undead. Her sudden mental picture of him leading the charge of zombies up a hill to defeat daemons wielding REJECT stamps nearly made her laugh out loud.

Almost an hour later, Hitsugaya's was satisfied with the list. The manager (_'who's still licking his boot heels,'_ Karin thought) informed them that the clerks would retype the order up and arrange a delivery date; however, it would take some time. So, if they wanted to, they could look around the store to pass the time.

'_Like they didn't bring half the store to us already, _'Karin sourly thought as she stood up, brushing her jeans off. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked him as he approached her.

"Immensely. Did you enjoy spinning in circles until you were green in the face?"

She grinned. "Immensely" After a few moments she asked Hitsugaya, "Do you want to look around?"

"Not really. Do you?" He asked back.

"No, but I don't wanna sit anymore." He shrugged and grabbed his bag. Karin, upon looking at the bedraggled thing, Karin knew were to go in the store. "Come on, let's look at bags."

A confused look crossed his face but he followed her down the store aisles until they arrived at a wall of luggage. _'Well, it is,'_ she told herself. Backpacks, briefcases, tablet bags, schoolbags, book bags; the store seemed to have it all.

"So," he said, looking at her. "What are you looking for?"

Karin shook her head and tugged on the strap of his shouldered canvas bag. "I was thinking of you. I think that bag of yours is ready for retirement."

After an hour 9or more if you count the train ride) of Hitsugaya acting like an adult, seeing the child-like expression of absolute horror that he had as he clutched the old bag of his to his chest was startling. And amusing. And confusing. It just added more to the mystery that is Toushirou Hitsugaya, Undead Shinigami Boy.

However, his face very quickly reverted back to his usual (_''Well, I think it is his usual,' _she thought) steely gaze and frown.

"So this bag is a little worse for wear. It's still functional." His voice took a haulty tone.

Karin rolled her eyes and started to look through the endless racks of bags. "Its usability isn't the question. It's how it looks. You took the time to dress nicely and adultish, you should carry a bag that looks the part, too." She didn't look at him on purpose, but she knew she was right. He was dressed well, black button down shirt, white tie, black slacks and black loafers. _All looking good and professional on him. Though the red and grey hoodie is slightly childish.'_ She silently giggled. She also vowed never to reveal that point to him on pain of death.

She heard him mumble. While she couldn't make it all out, she did hear the words "Worked…academy…two weeks…sensei…sanding floors…money…"

Again, Karin had to stifle a laugh. His swings from maturity to bratty behavior were extremely amusing. However, his mumbling gave her more information about his world. She wanted to ask questions about undead economy and education, but she elected not to let him know she had heard him._ 'Besides, he'd probably clam up.'_ She silently decided. After a few moments, she heard him sigh and start to rifle through the miraed of bags.

After ten minutes of "Too girly," and "Too old manish," and "It's ugly" Karin was about to give up on the whole idea. Granted, it was her idea, but she was getting pissed off by his picky behavior. But she soldiered on, too stubborn to admit she was wrong. _'Like he's too stubborn to admit he needs a new bag.'_

"Here's a black one- no you said you hated that style. Here's a pink, red, pink again. This one has a dragon on it, another pink…"

"What colour?"

He spoke so suddenly that she physically jerked. "Huh?"

"The dragon one, what colour is it?"

She shrugged. "It's black."

"The dragon or the bag?"

'_Why was that important?'_ She turned to look at him. He was halfway down the aisle, hanging up a backpack on a hook. He then started to walk towards her. "Both are black," she finally answered.

He stopped and spoke up. "Well that's stupid. Why bother going through the expense to put a design on the bag if you are going to use the same colour?"

"Oh, no. The bag is MOSTLY Black. The dragon is on a panel of a different colour.

Karin swore that Hitsugaya's eyes lit up. "What colour?"

Again, she was curious why it was important. _'Guess he has a thing for dragons.'_ Karin knelt down to the hook of bags she was going through and found the one in question. "It's…baby blue." She said with some disgust. Blue was not her colour.

Hitsugaya kneeled down beside her and pulled on the one they had been discussing, causing the whole hook of bags to fall on the floor. Startled, she stood up and observed him stand and start to inspect the bag.

It was a simple basic messenger bag designed to fit a laptop. It was black with 1/3 of the over flap was in blue. There a Chinese style dragon motif embroidered on it. It had pockets for phones, pen, and such and over flap was closed by to clips. The interior design was one open pocket and a foam divider for the laptop. It was this cushion that was perplexing Hitsugaya, for he pinched the material and asked, "What's this for?"

"It's for the laptop."

"Laptop?" He looked confused.

'_Another strange hole in his knowledge.'_ Karin rolled her eyes. "Oh wise and all-knowing Shinigami is familiar with computers but not laptops?"

He scowled at her. "I know what a laptop IS, but I didn't know they made bags for them."

"Well, duh. Wouldn't be as portable without something to carry them in. So they make specialized bags for them."

He blinked at her. Then slowly, he asked, "This store sells laptops, right?"

"Yeah, in the back. There's a whole section for them."

Without replying, Hitsugaya dropped the bag, spun around and headed towards the computer section. "Hey, Hitsugaya!" she called out, stopping him. "What about the bag?"

He paused, turning his head to look behind at her. "Bring it," he ordered and then continued on his way.

Karin stared at his receding figure, slightly surprised. _'Back to rude Ghost Boy again, eh?'_ She shook her head. After picking up the bag in question, she started to make her way towards the computer department. _'He's so strange. I wonder if all dead teens are like that.'_

She finally caught up with him a few minutes later. She had taken the 'scenic' route through the store, stopping to pick up some pens and notebooks she suddenly remembered she needed for school. So when she arrived at the computers, the scene she witnessed was in full force. Whether or not it was hilarious or sad she could not decide which.

Apparently the computer department had heard of Hitsugaya's credit rating and were swarming around him like bees to pollen. And again, Hitsugaya managed to organize the cluster of adults to do his bidding and answer his questions. It would be impressive if not for the expression of incredulous wonder on the boy's face.

"So," she heard him speak when she approached the laptop display section. "With this computer and that word processing program, I can create documents that can be typed on but essentially not changed, so they can be used over and over again? And this program will work with this data base program and spreadsheet program I can manage book keeping, keep track of files and both programs can export their information to the documents to create forms that can be printed out – ready to sign?"

The swarm of nerdy sales clerks nodded. "Yes sir," one spoke up. "And, if you have a LAN or an internet connection and other terminals, you can have others use the program and the forms you created without touching this machine."

This time, Hitsugaya looked at the clerk like he just solved all the problems in the world. This time Karin could not hold back the laughter in. The expression disappeared in a flash as the boy frowned and narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Amused Karin?"

"Oh, hahahHAHAHAHAhaaaa! Oh yes, but you forgot to ask if it had a good video card. Or RAM or what the chip is."

Now Hitsugaya looked confused. But the sales clerk spoke up. "For what he wants to do, he really doesn't need a top of the line video card."

Karin looked at the sales clerk, who looked about one or two years older than Ichigo, and said, "Really? Look at him again and repeat that."

The clerk looked at the very confused Hitsugaya. The man opened his mouth then closed it. After a moment he replied, "The girl's right. He needs a top of the line system with all the bells and whistles." With those words, the clerks scattered to rummage through the in stock supply of laptops.

"What?" Hitsugaya closed his mouth. He shook his head. "Karin, I don't understand why it is so important about a video card and the other stuff you mentioned?"

She shrugged. "Photos and videos, but the most important thing a computer can be (and should be) used for is games."

"Karin, I am NOT playing games on my computer."

"Uh-huh."

"Besides, don't most come with games already installed like Ma Jong and solitaire?"

Karin shook her head and tapped him on the shoulder with her knuckles. "They do, BUT the best games are usually bought or downloaded. And besides, don't you want the best? You should get the best computer you can afford. It does make things go faster and look better."

"True, I suppose." He considered, crossing his arms. "But I don't plan on playing games on it! I plan on using it as a demonstration to my 'boss' on how technology would speed up work."

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever, I do not have to justify my reasoning to you."

'_Yeah but I'd bet he buys a game by the end of the week. Boys and their toys, dead or alive.'_ She snickered to herself.

The clerks returned, interrupting the feuding pair. They brought the results of their search to Hitsugaya for his approval. After hemming and hawing (Not to mention Karin's input; which was not really welcomed by both parties) they were at the register checking out. Hitsugaya had in his possession a brown cardboard box with a handle, sporting the latest model 17 inch screen Laptop.

"Is that all you are getting?" He asked Karin, pointing to her small pile of stuff.

"Yeah, I needed some supplies for school."

He looked at her for a second then turned to the cashier. "I am paying for this stuff, too. Bag it separately."

Karin's eyes widened in surprise. Sure it wasn't a lot or even expensive, and she understood he just bought a computer and some very expensive business software on a whim, so he could afford it but… "There's no need," She protested, breaking out her wallet. "I can pay for it."

"Tch." He replied pushing her hand away and handing the cashier his credit card. "Who says you have a choice?"

Karin looked at him, frowning. "I don't need charity." She answered evenly.

Hitsugaya stared back. "Who said anything about charity?"

Karin realized he wasn't going to budge. "Ok," she answered, putting her wallet away. "But I am buying lunch."

"Whatever."

XXX

'_Karin, you idiot,'_ she thought miserably. _'Living in a house with a teenage boy, you should have suggested something cheaper, like ramen, instead of American fast food. Especially when you are buying.'_

But she did promise, and now she looked at her children's meal and his food. Which was enough to feed three people, and sighed. Her wallet was now considerably lighter. She ate slowly, trying to make it last, at the booth they were sitting. She idly watched Hitsugaya inhale his food without looking like a pig and pondering the white haired ghost boy.

'_He is easy to like, I think. I like his gruff persona he displays. But underneath, he seems to be a softie.'_ She thought, chewing on a french fry. _'He's very commanding, and gives orders like he has done it all his life. But he has issues interacting with people, so he comes off grouchy and annoyed all the time, it seems.'_ She felt that her observations, though only for 24 hours were right on the mark.

Karin also considered his 'slips' of the tongue as he let out pieces of his world. She felt she may have to take notes soon to keep track of them all. While not answering her biggest concern, those vague choices, they were information. _'It was a good idea to tag along with him. Not the information I wanted, but I am getting some information about this shinigami world.'_ Still, following a complete (and dead) stranger to another town wasn't the smartest thing she ever did. _'Gotta love that impulsive Kurosaki quirk.'_

"Are you still hungry?"

So deep in her thoughts Karin nearly jumped out of her seat. "Huh?"

Hitsugaya glanced at her, standing up. "I'm still hungry, are you? I noticed you didn't order much. But with your…" he paused, quickly glancing around the crowded dining room. "Gifts, especially at the level you are at, you need to eat more." Then he glared at her. "You aren't on some diet? I heard the girls…here…like to go on diets because of some toothpick in a fashion magazine."

"What?" She blurted, indignant. "No way am I on a diet!"

He nodded. "Good. You didn't look stupid or shallow, but you never know these days. I'll get food for the both of us." He left, leaving a baffled Karin in his wake.

'_Problems interacting with people? Yeppers. However that explains why I can eat like a horse and don't gain anything and Yuzu so much looks at a sweet, she complains about gaining 5 pounds.'_ She sighed, her hand on her chin.

'_Speaking of looks, he's nice looking. I mean, if he was just an ordinary boy at school, I'd might consider him 'cute.'_ Karin cringed at that thought as she chewed on her fries. Not because that he wasn't cute, on the contrary, he was very good looking by any girls' standards. It was because Karin had to continuously remind herself that he was a Shinigami. Like dead. She wondered if the boy has a sweetheart waiting for him in the 'Spiritual Realm.' He had to, someone like him. _'And probably better looking and acting than me.'_ Karin morosely thought. She knew she wasn't pretty enough for most boys and her personality was grating enough that it scared off the one who did think she was datable.

"Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, or banana?"

Again, Hitsugaya startled her, this time making the ketchup covered French fry fly from her hands and onto the floor. "What?" Slightly pissed. _"He REALLY needs to stop doing that.'_

Hitsugaya pointed towards the cashiers. "The lady asked if I wanted a shake and I do. Do you want one and what flavor? Hurry up, I am holding up the line."

"Chocolate?" she responded. He nodded, smirking, He turned around and started to walk back to the front counter, but said before he left, "Might want to wipe the ketchup off of your face."

'_Ketchup? Oh, yeah. The fry, him jumping out of the bushes.'_ Then she remembered an incident yesterday involving a ghost boy and a pair of hakama. "Bastard!" she muttered as she wiped her face. "I'm taking back every good thing I ever thought about him."

He returned moments later with a tray ladened with burgers, fries and two shakes, one vanilla and one chocolate.

"Enjoyed your revenge?" Karin said primly.

"Importune as it was, yes, yes I did. Eat your food." With that Hitsugaya slid back into his seat and took a burger.

Between bites, they talked about the events of the office store. He told her that the delivery was on Thursday so he'd most likely would be leaving on Friday. This made Karin a little sad; she was enjoying her time with him. _'But he is an undead ghost that has paperwork to do. I may not see him again.'_ She decided to ask him, "Are you done shopping then?"

"I can only hope, but…" He paused, scowling. "I promised my 'sister' a shopping trip. Knowing her, she will drag me along to all the clothes and shoe stores." He made a face of pure horror and disgust.

"So, you don't like shopping then?" Karin was a little disappointed. She was enjoying herself thus far. As for shopping, she didn't mind it, even when Yuzu did the same thing, clothes and shoe stores. _'Must be an X chromosome thing,'_

His answer was a very empathic, "NO."

They finished eating in silence. As Karin wiped her hands with napkins, she noticed the time on her watch. "Hey, if we hurry, we can make the next train back."

Hitsugaya blinked. "What about that sports store you were talking about? You want to come all this way without going?"

"Well…" She looked down her cheeks touched by a blush of embarrassment. "I really don't have…" Lunch, at least the part she paid for, was expensive. _'Besides, the money I've been saving for those new cleats is still at home.'_

"Well," he said, standing up and piling their garbage on the tray. "We could at least look, right?"

"I thought you said you hated shopping."

"I do." Hitsugaya stood up straight, tray in one hand and pointing behind her with the other. "I just don't wish to run in that."

She turned in her seat to look out the window. _'Apparently the heavens decided to realize all their water at once.'_ She thought slightly dejectedly. _'Run? Hell, I don't want to walk in it.'_ Then she thought of something. Karin turned back around and asked, 'Hitsugaya, do you have…?"

He had returned from the garbage and was now holding up a small folded umbrella, not unlike the one around her wrist. He was smirking. _'Bastard! He DOES read minds!_'

"Any more questions, queries or complaints? No? Then lead on, Karin."

'_That smirking little brat!'_

XXX

Karin was glad for the rain, despite her shoes getting soaked and being chilled even with a hoodie on. The two umbrellas meant they could not walk side to side on the sidewalk. Pouring rain meant both would rather hurry than walk and make idle conversation.

So she couldn't ask questions. But she really didn't want to talk to him at this moment. She felt an undefinable feeling of oddness that seemed to get stronger as the day wore on. At first, she chucked it as the fact he was dead, having spiritual powers of some sort, and/or being a shinigami. Now, she was wondering if it was just him; his personality. While she liked his personality, it was…unsettling. Like something was off. She didn't know him well enough figure it out, or even to be sure about the whole feeling. _'Women's' intuition or just the fact I'm reading too much into a person I barely knew, I don't know. Heck, I could just be crazy. It's like…a small cloud going a different direction than the rest. I know it's wrong, but I just don't know the reason yet.'_

Karin also wondered if the feeling could be linked to the fact Hitsugaya simply did not want to discuss any 'Spiritual Realm' stuff with her. _'Maybe that's why he seems to throw me off balance so much.'_ After all, he said he could not talk about it. _'Maybe, but he started it. Like I'm not supposed to be curious after that speech about 'choices.'_ The thought was childish, but the truth.

Karin turned the corner to the street the store was on. But her thoughts were on the truth. The truth about the ominous choices. The truth about the world Ichigo is now re-involving himself in. The truth about this boy that was so much a kid but so much not. All these questions rolled around in her head until she wanted to scream out loud, "What is the meaning of all this?"

But Karin didn't. She couldn't. She already had the feeling that Hitsugaya held his cards close to his chest and he would not give any information up even if he was forced to. _'Patience, Karin, Patience.' _She thought as she opened the door to the sporting goods shop. _'He tends to slip up when he isn't paying attention. I may not have my questions answered, but I am getting information. That's far more than in the past. I may have to accept that._'

Karin shut her umbrella and stomped the excess water off on the rug in the foyer of the store. Hitsugaya did the same. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. _'They rearranged the store again,_' she sighed mentally. She glance to his direction and said, "It's been awhile, just give me a…" Then she saw IT.

Any thoughts of shinigamis or ghosts or choices completely left her head as she saw. These are the ones she had been saving for since she saw them in the soccer magazine. These have been haunting her dreams since she saw them in a store in KaraKura. Her holy grail. A primeval squeal worked its way up from her throat as she practically teleported to the display.

"OH MY GOD! They have them, and far cheaper!"

She heard Hitsugaya come up behind her. "What the hell was that all about?" He grouched.

"These!" She pointed to the display of a soccer cleat.

"They're…shoes." He sounded disappointed.

"Not just shoes, but the best cleats ever! They were designed by the best (and my personal favourite) player in the entire world! They even have his name stitched on them." She gushed in excitement. She had squirreled away a part of her allowance (so far) for half a year for them. She figured she would have to purchase them this fall. _'But this store's prices, I may be able to get them in time for the summer!'_ And just in time, too. He old cleats were beginning to get snug and there were holes starting to wear.

Hitsugaya sat his laptop down between them and picked up the display sample. He examed the shoe, tugging on the tongue, looking inside it, bending it. Frowning he looked at her and said, "They're crap. And for the yen they are charging for it, not worth the material they are made of."

His pronouncement stunned Karin. He dreams of this most coveted cleat now deflated. Whisked away by an undead ghost boy that she did not think was lying, even though she only knew him for 24 hours. SO, after a moment of crestfallen despair, she managed to squeak out a "Why?"

Hitsugaya looked at her puzzled, but he shook his head and spoke up. "If you look at the inseam, it is an only a single stitch. There's no reinforcement on the toe and…"

He continued long enough for Karin to move past depression and become curious. _'How does he know this?'_

She asked him that when he finished his speech. He sighed, putting the shoe back on its display. "I learned it from my 'sister,' the one I mentioned? Well, she loves to shop for shoes, and she manages to drag me along. She loves to talk about her purchases. Actually, she just loves to talk. So over the years, she has shared with me her knowledge of finding quality made shoes. After so many repeats, the information just got stuck in my brain." He frowned. "And, I really hate to say, when it comes to quality in shoes and clothes, she's generally correct. Now, her fashion sense, well…"

Karin looked at him, jaw agape.

"Karin?" he queried, looking concerned.

She shook her head. "I think that's the most I have ever heard you say and it was all about shoes. My sister would have a field day with you."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something back at her when he was interrupted.

"Can I assist you?"

Both Karin and Hitsugaya turned to the sound of the voice. A male salesman. Looking to be in his mid-20, stood before them.

"Actually you can," Hitsugaya spoke up, his arms crossed. "Do you have better quality footwear than this piece of junk?" he asked, head nodding at the shoe in question.

Karin could see what was going through the salesman's mind as he looked at the punkish white hair, then to the computer box, then to Hitsugaya's piercing eyes. _'I'd bet he's thinking that the kid has money, and he'd be right.'_

The salesman smiled, a rather slippery oily smile, and gestured. "Indeed we do, sir. This way to our top of the line sports shoes."

They followed him to a display near the register. The shoe he was interested in showing them was locked up in a clear box. _'What the hell?'_ she thought surprised as the man opened the box up with some keys. _'Why do they have it locked up? Who would steal one shoe anyways?'_ The man handed the shoe to Hitsugaya who inspected it for a few moments.

He finally shrugged and handed her the sample. "It's well made, what do you think?"

Karin did her own observations. The colour wasn't her favourite, a pale green and black. Some of the leather was suede, which Karin thought _'Was a bitch to clean.'_ But the overall design was pleasing and the cleats were removable, unlike her dream pair. "I dunno, ok I guess," she finally spoke up.

"The real test is how they feel, madam," the sales clerk blithely said.

"Oh, I can't," Kari replied waving her hands in front of her. "My socks are soaked and besides they are not the proper socks, so I don't think I get a good feel for them if I tried them on." She was, however, getting an ugly feeling that she could not even dream of purchasing the cleats; not in a thousand years.

Hitsugaya scowled at her and pointed to an end cap nearby filled with socks. "Are they the correct socks?"

"Uhm…yeah?"

He marched over to the socks, grabbed a 3 pack, marched back over and tossed them at Karin. "Tell the man your size." And to the salesman he said, "We are buying the socks."

Numbly, Karin did what she was told. She peeled off her damp shoes and socks. Opening the bag, she placed the new socks on her feet. She fidgeted a little waiting for the salesman's return. _'It's like what I was thinking before; I'm getting the strange feeling again._' She did want to try them on, but personally, she did not want to. She was afraid that she was going to like, no love, these cleats and she would not be able to afford them, ever.

The man returned with a box holding a pair of the offending shoes. Karin sighed and pulled the shoes out and placed them on her feet. Standing up, she walked around and rotated her ankles and flexed her he toes.

They were like walking on clouds.

Meanwhile the salesman was going on and on about how remarkable they are. How they came with 3 kinds of cleat studs, one set in metal and another in hard plastic. How there was entire teams in Europe and South America wearing this shoe. And all Karin could do was sigh. She loved them. She sat back down and, a little sadly, started to remove them.

"Well?" Hitsugaya asked.

"They are expensive and way too good for me."

He scowled. "I'll clarify: Well, how do they feel? Do you like them?"

She reverently placed the cleats back in their box. Looking up she saw the anxious salesman and the impatient Hitsugaya staring at her. _'I could lie, but I think he could see right through me'_ she took a deep breath and released it. "They are perfect. Like perfect clouds. Like the ones I cannot afford."

Then, in that split second she knew what Hitsugaya was going to do; he was going to buy them for her. "No, no, NO!" She abruptly stood up, leaning furiously towards the boy. "Don't you DARE!"

The boy crossed his arms again and cocked an eyebrow. "Dare what?"

"Excuse me…" the salesman started to say.

"Get lost!" Both Hitsugaya and Karin chorused in unison, scaring the salesman who immediately went scampered off.

"Again, Karin, what do I dare?" His voice was tense and even.

She knew she was right, this strange feeling she was having all day, his pattern of behavior thus far. _'Why? Why is he doing…!_ She gasped out loud when the revelation hit her. _'Is this about Ichigo? I bet it is!'_ Kari took a deep breath and released her fury in a calm even voice. "I DO NOT want my brother's hand me downs and I DO NOT accept charity when I do not need it!"

"This isn't about your brother…"

"Then what is this about?" She scathed, not letting him finish. "If not my brother then what? What would compel you to buy expensive stuff for a complete stranger? Charity? My Dad may not be the richest doctor in town but he does provide for us pretty well. So Hitsugaya, what is your reason?"

His face faulted into a dozen emotions quickly, until it settled on what Karin perceived was his normal apathetic scorn face. "My reasons are my own…"

She interrupted again. "Wrong answer! I will not accept that!" Karin grabbed her stuff and returned his glare. "I don't give a shit what you do but I will NOT accept your charity or things that should be given to my brother!" She stomped off, throwing the statement, "AND I paying for the damn socks. SO THERE!" to the flabbergasted Hitsugaya and retreated further into the store.

A few minutes later found Karin on the concrete floor nestled between bins of new and used soccer balls, she wondered if she went too far. _'What if he hates me?'_ she thought and she slowly put on her damp socks and shoes. _'And why do I care? No, no, I KNOW I was right! Stationary and lunch is one thing, but those cleats…'_

She sighed. Karin did want them, badly. Heck, she needed them. She was starting to get blisters with the current pair. _'But are they worth the emotional drama?'_ The day, thus far, had been, confusing emotionally. And it was wearing on Karin's nerves. At this point she even felt like crying, something she hasn't done in years. _'It's all so confusing. Why, why, WHY? Why me? And why (and how) does he push my buttons so? And why the vague choices, the real reason I followed him around today? I have gotten nothing about them and I get the feeling that's important…and deliberate. Maybe, maybe the gifts are a distraction...no, no…'_ She sighed closing her eye as she rested against the cement block wall. _'I dunno what to do now. He's probably taken off now.'_ Somehow that hurt. She didn't understand why.

After running her mind in circles and getting no conclusions, Karin decided she needed to move. Eyeing the used soccer bin next to her, she figured she could burn some of this anxious nervousness by finding a decent used ball. After about ten minutes of digging, she found one that was reasonably intact. Armed with her purchases, she headed towards the register to pay.

Hitsugaya was there, checking out.

"_He's still here? Why didn't…?'_

Her thoughts were once again interrupted by the boy in question. "What colours do you like: Shades of blue, black and white, black and red, black and pink, black and blue or pink and white?"

Taken aback (again!) Karin answered truthfully, "Red and black."

To the man behind the counter, Hitsugaya said, "The black and white one and a red and black one, please."

Karin's mind finally caught up. "What's this about, Hitsugaya?"

"Well, since we are both getting new shoes, I figured we could get these shoe bags for them, too."

"Both..?" Apparently, by one of the boxes on the counter, after she stormed off, he found some running shoes for himself... the other cardboard box on the counter both frightened and thrilled her. "Oh no, I told you, you are not buying …"

"Bought." He replied easily, retrieving his credit card and the receipt from the cashier.

She watched in awe as the cashier placed her (_'Yes HERS!'_) shoes and shoe bag in a plastic sack and handed it to Hitsugaya. "I don't…" she began feebly.

"Don't. Don't mention your brother and don't say the word 'charity.'" He looped the plastic bag around her wrist and grabbed his purchases. Walking towards the exit, he shot out, "Hurry up and pay for your socks. I don't have all day!"

XXX

'_This day…this day has been between great and horrid but always confusing.'_ Karin thought glumly on the train ride back. Outside picking some food up to eat while they waited for their train to arrive, they did not speak to each other.

Now the silence continued on yet another empty train car. She was leaning against the window facing the rest of the seat. She had tucked her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Karin stared blankly at the bag that was at her toes. _'The bag that holds the 800 lbs. gorilla…wearing cleats.'_

Embarrassed by the fact she fell in love with the cleats so fast, she desperately wanted to look at them. To hold them. But she wouldn't, couldn't. To acknowledge and approve of their existence meant… _'Meant he won.'_ What he won, she didn't know. _'And the consolation prize is nice shoes and a gorilla.'_ Karin had no doubt what the gorilla was, and how Hitsugaya deftly steered her way from talking about it all day.

Those…vague…ominous…choices.

She sighed audibly, loud and rather drawn out for what seemed a thousand times since boarding. Hitsugaya apparently chose to ignore her, and she refused to start the conversation. _'At this point, I'll take any victory, even one as petty as not breaking the silence first.'_ To achieve her goal, she had been refusing to acknowledge his existence, in the bench seat next to her.

"You have my permission, you know," Hitsugaya finally spoke up. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye. He was also leaning against the window, eyes closed and his white hair silhouetted against the darkening sky. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the distance. He was, however, sprawled out, with the laptop tucked under the crook of his knees.

She wanted to punch him. Anger, confusion, and despair warred inside of her. _'If I shake him enough, will the truth come loose?'_ Again, she sighed. She didn't know what to say or do.

One eye opened ad Hitsugaya peered at her. "You can look at the shoes, they are yours, you know."

"Why are they mine? Why me? Why this? Why my brother? Why do I have to make choices about things I don't understand? Why, why, WHY!" The questions bubbled out until she was screaming at the end.

Outside the train, thunder rumbled.

Hitsugaya, sighed as he shifted from his reclining position to face her. "Look, I told you this isn't about your brother…"

"You know, telling me that and not giving any reason doesn't help! So why? Why would you buy such expensive gift to a complete stranger? Why? Why do I matter? Why am I important? What's special about me that you would do such a thing? The only reason I can see is Ichigo. He's the only connection between me and you. So I HAVE to ASSUME it's has to do with whatever you guys 'owe' him."

He sighed, yet again, looking at the floor. "No that's not it."

"Charity, then? Look, I told you I don't need it."

"It's not that, either."

"THEN WHAT?" Karin yelled, her voice echoing in the car. She stood up, glaring at the top of his head, her hands fisted at her sides. "What is the REASON? Because, after today, I believe I deserve and explanation!"

He didn't speak.

"Damn you." Karin's voice was pure venom. She flopped back down on her seat. Elbows on knees, she covered her eyes with the heels of her hands. She was so precariously close to tears. _'Why is he so…so frustrating? I don't understand.'_

"Karin, look at me." Hitsugaya spoke, but she could not look at him, not right now.

After a moment, she felt something cool on her cheek. Startle she looked up to see it was his hand. Finally, she met his eyes and she saw they were in pain.

"Please listen, ok?" He said quietly. Numbly, she nodded. She felt his fingers graze across her cheek as he pulled his hand away.

Hitsugaya sighed, pinching his bridge of his nose. "It isn't about your brother or that I thought you were too poor. It's not even about you. It is about me."

Surprised, Karin sat up, her head cocked to one side. "I don't understand."

He took a deep breath, hands on his knees. After a moment of apparent thought, he looked at her, his face solemn and _'so very mature and adult-ish.'_ She thought.

"I…I," he sighed. "I have to tell my 'boss' about you."

"Ok, and?"

"That means…look. I…messed up. I said some things to you that I shouldn't have."

Karin could tell this was difficult for him. "You mean the choices?"

"Yes. Sometimes, my mouth moves before I think. It's very rare but it does happen. I was very tired yesterday and you were…intriguing. But, now that I know you, more importantly I know who you are, it changes everything." He rested head in his palm, staring at the floor.

Karin waited a bit before asking in a neutral tone, "There is a lot of 'but's' in that statement. You can tell me, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He sat up straight so suddenly that Karin was compelled to jerk back in her seat. "That's not the issue. The issue is after tomorrow, your world; your life will most likely change completely. You see, my 'boss' has put together a 'plan' for any gifted humans here. We-They never activated the plan because your brother's power was gone.

"But, now due to some…issues…here and your brother's wish; we returned his powers to him."

"What, you gave Ichigo's powers back?"

Hitsugaya's gaze hardened _'like steel'_ she thought. His voice hardened too, gruffer. "Yes. The reasoning was sound and he wanted them back. Look the problem isn't the fact that your brother HAS powers; it's the fact he essentially leaks power and that leakage can, and has, triggered similar abilities in others. Now you show up, gifted beyond we imagined. Your twin, as you say, cannot see ghosts yet, but it is clear she is walking down the same path is you and your brother. And there are others, too. His friends. Only a few. Now Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of control will accelerate you, your sister's and his friends' development."

"And that's bad?"

"Yes." He pounded his fist against his thigh. "It's like a domino effect, and your brother is the first one in the chain. He will spawn others and they will spawn more and more...basically others will trigger others. Worse, is those 'white faced monster' as you call them. More and more will be attracted to Karakura and there will be more attacks in stronger numbers. "

"Oh." It was seemingly underwhelming thing to say, but Karin's mind was buzzing with the ramifications of what he said. "A lot of people would be put in danger."

"Yes."

She thought for a moment. "That explains a lot, and a little of those mysterious choices. But it doesn't explain the cleats."

Hitsugaya took a long shuttering breath. "Yeah, the shoes. Because that the choices, the changes will be triggered by you through me. I bought them…" He sighed and looked away, staring forlornly out the window. "I bought them to assuage MY guilt. And also to give you something to remember that I…" he paused, closing his eyes. "Look, I think you are a great person and I actually enjoyed today's outing and I want you to…" his voice lowered to the point Karin had to strain to hear him over the train. "…you not to hate me for all of this."

'_Oh.'_ Her mind numbed by the shock of his confession. But the gears started to turn and after a moment she replied, "You know, I can separate the message from the messenger."

"I didn't know that, I couldn't know that. I also didn't know you would be offended by me buying you stuff. Look, I'll give you the receipt and you can return them or exchange them for whatever. I'm sorry…"

She grabbed his hand, stilling his apology. Startled, Hitsugaya looked up, wide-eyed. A faint blush tinged his pale cheeks. She manulipated their grasp until she was shaking his hand. "HI! My name's Karin Kurosaki. I can see ghosts! I like to read and anything that has to do with soccer! Bad thing may happen tomorrow but I know two things: I have a new friend who will help me understand everything but (2) is a total idiot if he thinks I'm gunna return those shoes! SO, are we friends?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, a blushing disbelief covering his face. "Twenty-four hours isn't enough time…"

She shook his hand harder. "Don't be difficult. Just say 'Yes,' Hitsugaya!"

He blinked, and then strangely, miraculously a real genuine smile appeared on his lips and spread to the rest of his face. "Hello. My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya. I am NOT a ghost, I am a shinigami. I like to read and practicing my Zanpakuto skills... I suppose I could learn to tolerate you."

She grinned, relieved. Most of the tension left her. Still there was issues and maybe major life changes before her, but the gorilla had disappear and was replaced by an orangutan. She was sure she could kick that monkey out of her shoes.

The rest of the ride passed happily as Karin tore opened the box and looked at her new cleats for the first time. She and Hitsugaya jabbered about her shoes, and soccer in general. They also talked about their favourite books.

Then, about 5 minutes from their stop, she got a feeling, like a needle was stuck in her neck. She turned behind her to look out the stormy dark sky... _'It was that power. The 'gift.' And it feels familiar somehow.'_

"Your brother has returned." She whirled back around to see Hitsugaya staring unfocused over her shoulder._ 'The same place I was looking.'_ "He's not near your house, though. He may not go straight home though."

"Ichigo…" She whispered.

The train was silent as they quickly gathered their things and waited for it to stop. After the disembarking, Karin really looked around. The sun had already set and a storm loomed. _'Thank god I'm only a few blocks from home,'_ she thought as she opened her umbrella. _'Perhaps I should text them to tell them I am on my way home.'_

She turned to say goodbye when Hitsugaya grabbed her arm. She felt a trickle of coldness through her hoodie, causing goose bumps on her skin beneath. She looked up into his eyes, again, emanating age and innocence like when she first met him, ages ago yesterday.

"Karin," he spoke, the thunder gave his voice a solemn urgency. "No matter what time he comes home, talk to your brother. Make him tell you his story. Regardless of what he says, come by Urahara's tomorrow after school. Even if my 'boss' doesn't activate the plan, I will ask him if I can inform you about…all of this, our world. But do realize that knowledge alone will come with a price. The more you know the more risk you may be in. Just warning you.

"But, and this is absolutely vital, make your brother talk."

Karin nodded. "Ok." He nodded back, and released his hand; warmth returned to where his grip held her _'I wonder if it is because he is a ghost, he's so cool.'_ She started to walk away and realized she forgot to say goodbye. She turned around, but Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found.

XXX

_**TOUSHIROU**_

He entered the darkened hotel suite and turned on the light. Kicking off his drenched loafers, he plodded over the couch and unceremoniously dumped today's purchases on the couch.

"_All frivolous purchases, especially the computer.'_ He thought, running his fingers through his hair. _'I know the Old Man won't change anything regarding paperwork, so why did I get it again?'_

**Showing off your paycheck to impress a pretty girl?** Hyourinmaru teased.

'_I was __NOT!__'_ He groused mentally. '_Besides, you were less than helpful today. I could have used your advice, you know!'_

**Well, someone told me to shut up and hibernate. SO I did. Naps are good. You were not in a listening mode today, master. I have learned just to let you make the mistakes, as long as it doesn't harm you.** The dragon rumbled.

'_Damn. What a fucking long day,'_ Not caring he was swearing in his head.

**But the end result was promising, correct, master?**

'_I supposed…'_ Toushirou did like the girl. She was far more agreeable than Kurosaki, and more intelligent, too.

**And prettier.**

'_Yes, yes prettier. Now stop hounding me about that!'_ Toushirou groused. Then he realized something rather someone was missing from the room "Where in the hell is Matsumoto?" he spoke to no one in particular. He couldn't feel her spiritual pressure coming from her room.

'_No matter, I have business to attend to'_ he picked up what looked like a typical ordinary wheeled carry-on bag. He sat it on the small round table when he noticed a small but very neat pile of papers. _'So she did do the report._' He idly flipped through the stack, and with years of paperwork (and Matsumoto) experience allowed his eyes to quickly find any mistakes. Amazingly, there were none.

The top page of the stack was a note hastily scrawled. It read, "Captain, went out to get dinner. Finished paperwork including today's patrol…XOXOX –Rangiku."

He rolled his eyes. Though Glad she did he work for a change, but Toushirou knew she didn't want her shopping trip to be cancelled. Doing things right was her way assuring it would happen. He replaced the paperwork, vowing to look through it more in-depth later, he went to the luggage.

He unzipped the bag. Instead of clothes or any other mundane items, it was filled with tubes and knobs and dials. There was a screen affixed to the lid of the bag. He stared at the quiet machine, debating. Finally, and reluctantly, he turned it on. _'Might as well get it over with…'_

XXX

Forty-five minutes after he arrived, the door opened to reveal his missing (and conservatally dressed _'Well for her it is'_) Matsumoto. She took her heels off and said, "Captain, you're back! How was the trip?"

But he didn't reply. Toushirou was still sitting at the table, staring at the device's empty screen. One leg was brought up, his elbow half hooked over it. He had been thinking since he made the call.

"Hmmm…oh…Matsumoto." He finally replied, by way of a greeting. He knew that she knew something was wrong.

"Captain? Did you see the report? Is it ok?" Her voice was soft and unsure. _'Not like her at all.'_ He sighed.

"Sorry, yeah, the report is fine. Thank you." He looked over at her. "The black plastic bag on the couch; there's a present for you."

"For me, thank you Captain." None of the normal squeals of excitement accompanied her statement. But she did go over to the couch and look in the indicated bag. "Dried persimmons? Thank you sir. Looks like you went shopping for yourself as well." He got them at the grocery store that they stopped at before boarding the train. Toushirou felt a little guilty about the work he gave her.

**As you learned today, master, buying gifts is not a good way to apologise.**

'_I know. You are right. We'll talk later, ok?' _ He felt the wordless agreement.

"Captain, is there…something wrong?"

Toushirou glanced back up at his lieutenant. Abruptly, he stood up; the chair he was sitting in nearly fell over in his haste. "Yes. A schedule change among other things. Matsumoto, contact our team. We are going to have a meeting tonight."

"Yes sir," was her crisp and professional reply. Then she asked in a more hesitant voice, "Did something happen?"

"Yes. Starting tomorrow, there is going to be a lot of changes."

"To our schedule?"

He looked at her; part commanding and part upset. "To everything."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.

GOD this was a bear to write and type. Originally it was going to longer, with the Head Captain's call and all, but Ii just got tired. And to think the last chapter on this one were supposed to be together.

What Toushirou is wearing is a nod to episode 316.

As I said, It took me forever to write and forever to type up (yeah I hand write all my stories.) Please tell me what works and what doesn't.

ABOUT THE SHOES: It's kinda based on a real life story. When I was young, I worked in a shoe repair. The number one shoe I would get in for repair? First Gen. Air Jordan's (They had just come out, yes it dates me!) I could not understand why people paid so much money for a shoe that fell apart after a month. I finally asked one of the owners and he said, "Cuz Michael Jordan is cool and this is his shoe." Because it has your favourite person/athlete/rock star on it, doesn't make it good.

PS: No beta. This was written pretty fast. Let me know if I misspelled anything important, like names.


	4. Internecine

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings: HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukia for now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes:

I DEEPLY APOLOGISE OF THE GRAMMER/MISSPELLINGS/STRANGE WORDINGS… I PROMISE, there will be a scrub. Really. Trust me, it grates me every time I reread it and I see one.

PLEASE NOTE: The next chapter may be a little late. My husband, a friend and I are attending KAWAIICON 2012. If you are attending and see a fat Matsumoto running around and smooching a handsome Hitsugaya, that's me! We should be there on Saturday, but we have tickets for the entire weekend so we may go both days.

REVIEWS: OMG.

**JUST WATCH ME,** **LAZYGUY90,** **CA99OLINE, ANNE ROSE, DJANGELYNN,** **ELLIE22, GLOWING BLUE,** **WILLDIEFOREVER, RAVENBLACK, MARYGOROUND, STELZARINTOR, BOSRONALD, YUKIKOL18, HUKKUCHI, .INK, TORI-CHAN-MADRIGAL, ZIYA HITSUGAYA, OUMI, MELISSA986, XORAAN, SHAHA MYSTRAL HUUSINA, ELLYHUANG1986, **and **OYSNE** thank you all for your kind words. I hope you will all appreciate this chapter as well.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHAPTER: 4 INTERNECCINE

_Thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**KARIN**

Karin jogged down the street with a steady pace in the bright afternoon sun. Her hair shouldered schoolbag bouncing with every step; her ponytail swishing against her shoulder blades. She waved to several school mates she saw along the way, but she didn't stop.

She had a date with destiny.

'_I'm surprised I even have the energy to run; I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night.'_ Her thoughts soured by the events of the previous evening. Ichigo wasn't home when she got back. She had waited on the couch, giving Yuzu an excuse that she wasn't tired and didn't want to keep her twin up. But in reality, she was waiting for her dear brother and his story.

'_This in true Ichigo fashion didn't happen.'_ When he came home around midnight, he was angry about something. He became angrier when she confronted him and demanded him to tell her about the Shinigami world. Karin had threatened, begged and even tried to bribe him; all in vain. He refused to tell her, moreover, he refused such a world existed.

Karin's huff of anger threw her breathing off, forcing her to walk a block. _'Damn, I just want to get to Urahara's soon!'_ She quickly recovered and picked up the pace again, vowing not to think of her stupid brother, at least for the run. Weaving expertly in and out of pedestrian traffic, she finally arrived at her destination. She nearly overshot it, skidding to a halt in front of the alley that led to the Shoten.

After taking several deep breaths to slow her heart rate, she walked through the alley's entrance. There, Karin saw Mr. Urahara escorting a prim elderly woman with an elaborate kimono. Behind them and leaning on the half opened front doors of the store was Hitsugaya, decked out in full Shinigami gear.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Otomoto. I'm always happy to help out my most beautiful customer, isn't that right, Miss Kurosaki?"

As Mrs. Otomoto giggled, it took all of Karin's willpower not to retch. She did, however, put on a friendly smile and gave the old lady a proper bow.

"Oh, you!" The woman said to Urahara. Then she noticed Karin. "Ah, what a lovely young lady! You must know that Kisuke is such a wonderful young man! But watch out for his silver tongue!" The woman laughed at her own joke. Over the lady's shoulder, she could see Hitsugaya rolling his eyes dramatically. "But," as the lady finished her laugh and continued to talk. "The store is closed early today. So if you wanted anything from him it is too late."

Before Karin could open her mouth to offer an excuse she hadn't thought up yet, Urahara said, with a flick of his fan, "Oh, she's a friend of Ururu's. Go ahead inside Miss Kurosaki, she's not home from school yet. I'll be there after I have the pleasure of escorting this lovely woman to the street!"

Karin bowed again, mumbling a "Thanks." She continued pass them to the store. Both Hitsugaya and her watched them in silence until they were out of earshot. Karin sighed, flourishing her imaginary fan. In a very poor imitation of the shopkeeper she said, "I always help my customers; all three of them!" She finished by shutting her 'fan' and rolling her eyes.

The corner of Hitsugaya's mouth twitched from his normal frown...

"I believe, sir that was a smile trying to creep up on your face."

His eyebrow cocked. "You are mistaken. That's me trying not to regurgitate at your obviously feeble attempt at humour."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Karin replied with a smile. "You really hate to admit you are wrong."

He pushed himself up off the shoji doors with his shoulders. "Doesn't everyone?" He gestured grandly to Karin, indicating she should enter first.

Karin dramatically sighed. "Fine fine, you win this time. I need to get you on the soccer field so I can beat your ass."

"You can keep thinking that, Karin." She heard him reply from behind her as they entered the darkened storefront. Inside, he walked past her to one of the coolers holding soft drinks. "He has ramune. Want one?"

"Orange or pineapple, if he has it." She replied, watching Hitsugaya open the door. _'I just realized something; his samurai gear isn't quite like Ichigo's'_ While the thought of her brother made her frown, Karin's thoughts turned to the shinigami in front of her. Rather his clothing.

The sword was on his back, like Ichigo's and just as long, comparatively speaking. But Hitsugaya's actually looked like a proper sword, blue sheath and all. The guard was made of some gold/bronze metal, and shaped like a ninja throwing star. The other major difference, besides the teal scarf around his neck was the white sleeveless coat. There was a black diamond shape on the back, half hidden by the sword. Inside the diamond, there what appears either a cross or kanji for 'ten.' She wasn't sure which. _'In his line of work, a cross might be appropriate, who knows?'_ There were also some black markings on its edge that were eerily similar to a certain shopkeeper's coat. _'I wonder who's copying who and the significance.'_

"AH!" A muffled cry from Hitsugaya as he finally fished out two glass bottles. He turned and handed both to Karin. "Sorry about that. The watermelon ones were in the back."

She wished she brought her little diary book that she started her list of Hitsugaya's eccentrics. She mentally noted to put 'likes watermelon ramune,' in it.

Regardless, she took both drinks from him and sat down on the step up from the storefront genkan. Though, it was more of a crawl up since it was so tall. She tossed her school bag next to her and laid the drinks on it. Then she proceeded to remove her shoes.

"Don't." Hitsugaya said. She turned to look behind her, as he was already on the tatami mats with his sandals on.

"Isn't that rude?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Usually, but this is Urahara's shop."

A noise of closing doors had her turning back around to face the front of the store. Urahara finished shutting the outer doors and said, "There! The store is finally closed! Be lucky I am willing to do this on such short notice. I'm losing valuable customers, you know!"

She heard Hitsugaya snort. "Whatever. You are being paid, so be quiet about it, will ya?"

"My, my, aren't we testy today?" Urahara grinned and walked over, removed his clogs and stepped up on to the tatami mats. Karin's eyes followed him as he passed Hitsugaya and opened the shoji doors that led to the inner recesses of the shoten proper. He paused then said, "I have some last minute things to do, so I will join you later. And, oh, I'll go ahead and put those sodas on your tab, too!" With a wave, he disappeared inside, shutting the door behind him.

"That man…" she heard the shinigami boy growl. Hitsugaya shook his head and knelt down near the edge of one of the mats. Karin watched in fractionation as he closed his eye and placed his hands near and above the mat. Karin felt a very faint trickle of power as a feeble light emanated from his downward turned palms. Then, so suddenly that it cause Karin to jump up from where she was sitting, a series of 'clicks' could be heard, ending with a 'shink.' On the edge of the mat, where Hitsugaya's knees were, a handle popped up from out of nowhere.

As the glow faded from his hands, Hitsugaya grabbed the handle and started to pull.

In the effort not to look surprised, she asked him, "Do you need help?"

HE stopped, blinked, then said, "No offense, but I don't think you can."

She bristled a little. "Why, because I'm a girl?"

"No because this hatch cover is about 500 pounds of solid steel. It's not heavy for me, just awkward."

'_500 __POUNDS__?'_ Her eyes widened at the thought. Hitsugaya had no problems lifting it up, but as it was the size of a tatami mat, it was hard for him to maneuver. Finally, after some tugging, he managed to move it away from its original space to reveal…

'_A very big hole.'_ She thought as she moved in closer for a better look. Karin could see rungs on the wall opposite of her. Peering down, the hole was not lit, except for a tiny square of light at the bottom. More than confused, she looked up, but she kept her voice neutral as she said, "What's this?"

"Urahara's basement."

She nodded. "Really?"

"Really." He jumped down to the store front, standing next to her. "Yes, we are having a meeting down there."

"A meeting?"

His face darkened and he turned his head to the side. "Yes. My 'boss' decided to activate the plan."

"Ah." Karin was suddenly nervous and more than a little frightened; despite all that bravado she had yesterday. She was not sure what was going to happen _'I guess that is why we are having a meeting.'_ She also understood that meeting implied more than just her. _"I wonder who else is coming? I am sure my brother is on that list.'_

She was about to ask him about the list of people attending, when Hitsugaya spoke up. "Look, I can tell by your expression you have a ton of questions to ask. I am asking you to wait a little before asking. I still have some things to do before it starts."

"Ok." _'Fair enough,'_ she decided. "Now what? We climb down?"

"How we do this depends on a few questions from me." He replied.

"Ok, ask away."

"Are you afraid of heights?" He started, crossing his arms and tucking them into the sleeves of his kimono.

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Do you get nauseous easily? You're ok on roller coasters and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." Karin was starting to wonder where these questions were leading to.

"DO you trust me?"

"Huh?" _'What kind of question is that?'_ She wondered.

"Do you trust me?" He enunciated each word.

"Sure?" She answered, still confused.

He nodded. He then picked up her school bag and the drinks and placed them all in her arms. "Well, my Zanpakuto would be uncomfortable so…" Hitsugaya murmured.

Before she could ask what a Zanpakuto was (She heard the word yesterday but didn't ask him.) She gave a small yelp as Hitsugaya gracefully swept her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I can climb a ladder," Karin said. She was flustered. All those romantic stories that Yuzu told over the years mysteriously reappeared in her head. _'I'm reading too much into it. He's just carrying for some unknown reason.'_ She also thought if Jinta saw her like this, she would never live it down.

"I have no doubt that you can, even one this long. However, Jinta just went down a few minutes ago. Seeing that you are wearing a skirt and all, I thought…" He trailed off smirking.

"Oh. Yeah. Not going to give that brat a free show." She knew that she was blushing, with her head on his shoulder and her arms clutching the drinks and bag. _'This is silly. I feel helpless….wait a moment!'_ "Hitsugaya," Karin said as he nimbly jumped up on the tatami mats and walked towards the hole. "If you are holding me in your arms, "She felt the blush deepen with that phrase. "Then how are you going to cli…AAAAAAMMMMMAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

She slammed her eyes shut as he stepped into the hole…and fell. Karin instinctively screamed, as the wind whipped her hair and his scarf up over their heads. Her arm that wasn't pinned by their bodies wrapped itself around his neck instinctively. Tucking her face against his neck, she waited for the moment that she would become one with the surface of the planet.

After a few moments, the wind, the feeling of vertigo stopped. Faintly surprised that she wasn't dead, Karin cautiously opened one eye.

It was bright. From where her head was perched on his shoulder, she could see a large…no, expansive…no, massive room. It looked like one of those pictures of the American Southwest- dry rocky, red, and desolate. Blue skies could be seen, though looking at the clouds, she could see they were not moving. Scattered around the room were large rock formations and some grooves (one 'X' shaped) on the surface.

"Well, between you and Matsumoto, my hearing loss is complete. Thank you Karin." She heard him wryly say.

Karin moved so she wasn't tucked into his neck like a… (_'I am NOT going there!'_ she firmly thought.) "Sorry about that." She murmured as she looked from this viewpoint. Same scenery, but below, she saw some people dressed in black, perhaps shinigami, moving some flat panels around. At her shoulder, she saw another group of people, though not in black, moving smaller objects around.

'_Wait? Below?'_ Hesitantly, she craned her neck out so she could see their feet. Hitsugaya was standing on nothing. "Hitsugaya?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"We are...standing…in the air?"

"Astute observation, Karin."

Then she knew he was teasing her. _'Jerk!' _She thought, ticked off that he had the upper hand. "How?" She asked out loud, curiosity winning over smart remarks, for the moment.

"The use of shunpo." He sounded like it was obvious.

"Explain." _'Jerk!'_

"Remember Spiritual pressure?" She nodded. "Good. I focus it on the bottom of my feet to give me something to stand on. It's a basic flash step, or shunpo, technique."

"OH, of course." Karin replied; finally calm enough to look at the boy's face. He, of course, had a smug grin on it and amusement dancing in his eyes. Karin narrowed her eyes and growled, "Bastard. I will get my revenge, Hitsugaya, mark my words!"

"Noted. Do you wish to get to the surface?"

"Yes, yes. I prefer alive in one piece. Solid ground, if you will."

He nodded slightly. She felt a tiny spike of power (_"Spiritual pressure, Karin.'_) as another whoosh of wind hit them as they headed for the surface. It was far more controlled than the first drop. Hitsugaya landed easily on one of the stone formations, then another, leaving the last jump to the surface where they ended up near the now recognizable Jinta and Mr. Tessai who were setting up folding chairs.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya said after a few moments.

"Yeah?"

""you can let go of my haori now."

Her eyes widened as she realized she was still tucked in his arms. "sorry." She mumbled, dropping her hand into her lap.

He gently placed her on the ground. After adjusting his coat (_'No, HAORI,' _she mentally corrected) he took the watermelon soda from her hands and opened it. She watched as he deftly hooked the marble in its slot and took a drink. Karin, in turn, took in Urahara's basement. _'Wow! Like totally wow! It hugenormous! A mad scientist lab, evil dictator lair, yeah I could see. But this? Incredible! I wonder who had to paint the sky? I hope it was Jinta. How did he dig this out? And where is all the dirt and rock?_ He mind trailed over the logistic issues of digging a hole this big.

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" Karin turned back to face Hitsugaya.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"A little overwhelming?" he asked quietly, his eye glancing at the sputtering Jinta only yards away.

"Yeah. I…I…" exasperated with herself, she tried again. "I mean, I expected ghosts and monsters, not giant basements. What's this for, anyways?"

"Training. Hold on." He called over her shoulder. "Oi, Jinta! Karin needs a chair!"

"Then Karin should move her big ass over here and…OW!" The boy's insult was cut off as Tessai thumped him on the head.

"You will obey and bring Miss Karin a seat. She's a guest."

The boy grumbled as he half heartily dragged a seat, making two small trails in the red dirt. "Here's you stupid chair, fat ass!" He turned to leave but Karin interrupted him.

"Well thank you. I'll make sure my sister knows that you think my ass is fat."

The boy straightened and look of pleading terror spread over his face. "You wouldn't, would…"

"Call me names again and I would. Payback's a bitch, brat! Now go away!" she dismissed him.

Jinta scowled but he did obey, scampering off and away from Hitsugaya and Karin.

"That little brat…" Karin did not understand what Yuzu saw in him.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya stood the chair up, brushing the dirt off the seat, and then offering it to Karin. She sat, setting her book bag on the ground next to the chair. "So, who's coming?" She said, finally asking the question she had thought of upstairs.

Hitsugaya took the last swigs of his drink, setting the empty bottle near her bag. He stood, facing the direction where several shinigami she saw earlier were working. Crossing and tucking his arms into his sleeves, he answered, "Your brother, of course. Some of your brother's friends. Your father and sister will be here, too."

"Yuzu and dad? Why?"

He glanced at her, a slightly sad look on his face. "Unfortunally, due to mostly your brother and your father, your sister is now caught up in it as well. I am sorry."

'_Dad? How…?'_ Before she could reply, she felt a tingling sensation.

"Ah, they are here, finally!" Hitsugaya said. Then, from about 20 feet up and in front of them a set of shoji doors appeared. The slid open to reveal a second set, this time appearing round. Behind the second ones was a dark space, perhaps a tunnel, out of which five black butterflies came through.

"Wha-?" was the only thing she could say as two men then appeared from the tunnel and leaped down from the sky. Both were shinigami, black uniforms swords. One was bald. He had some kind of pale yellow armour piece on his right shoulder. He wore red eye shadow at the corner of his eyes and manic grin. The other male had black hair in a pageboy cut and feathers (_'what the hell? Feathers? For what purpose?'_) coming out of the side of one eye.

"Oh, this revolting place." The feathered one said, looking around and yawning.

"Well, I don't give a shit, Yumichika, as long as there is hollow ass to kick." The bald one replied.

"Oh, shut up you two, we are here on a mission from the Head Captain to assist Captain Hitsugaya."

'_CAPTAIN?'_ She thought incredulously as the speaker jumped down from the tunnel. He was tall shinigami male, with long magenta hair in a high ponytail. He was wearing a red bandana and a wooden plaque of some sort tied to his shoulder with white cloth.

The person next to him was someone Karin was familiar with. "Rukia?" Karin whispered. The girl in question had cut her hair, was wearing long white glove-like thing-ees and also had one of the wooden plaques. Though surprised, Karin was deliriously happy to see a familiar face. _'Suddenly I'm getting the information I wanted, but I am starting to feel overwhelmed.'_ She thought. _'I thought I could handle it, but now I am not sure. Rukia has always been super nice to us. SO between her and…CAPTAIN Hitsugaya, I think it will be easier.'_

Rukia took a step and looked around. Her eyes made contact with Karin's and the shinigami girl squealed, "KARIN!" Running over to the schoolgirl, she hugged her. "Oh my goodness, Karin! It is so nice to see you again! Look at you, you look so grown up and pretty. And…taller…"

Karin smiled. She was now eye to eye with the older and apparently dead girl.

"Yo, Rukia, who's the brat?" The bald man asked, as he and the others walked up to her and Hitsugaya. Karin looked at the CAPTAIN out of the corner of her eye. He didn't seem too pleased.

Rukia turned slightly to look at the speaker and said, "She's…"

"CAPTAIN!" A loud female voice shrieked, interrupting Rukia. The woman was running from the other side of the room, very fast. She was about a foot taller than Karin, with long strawberry blonde hair and…

Karin watched in horrid fascination as the woman grabbed Captain Hitsugaya and proceeded to smother him between…

'_Between…'_ Karin snickered as the boy tried to remove himself from the woman's vice-like grip. All the other shinigami were sighing and rolling their eyes. And Karin, in the midst of Captain Hitsugaya's slow suffocation, could only think of was that British movie her brother made her watch once. _'What was the phrase? Ah. 'Huge tracks of Land.' That woman makes Orihime look small.'_ Karin also reflected that this was the 'sister' that Captain Hitsugaya was referring to.

"MATSUMOTO! LET ME GO!" was the muffled yell of the white-haired captain.

With a grin and a squeeze, she obeyed. "I'm so sorry, Captain. I didn't know you had returned from the surface!" Then, with a flick of her hair she turned and pointed to Karin. "Who's this, Captain?"

Karin could physically see the veins popping on Captain Hitsugaya's forehead. After a few seconds, he calmed down; exhaling and fixed his clothing. Crossing his arms and giving everyone (_'Except for me,'_ Karin noted) an angry steely glare. He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, who is she? She's cute, whoever she is." Karin looked over at the speaker. A new speaker appeared, presumably from the now disappeared hole in the sky. He was tall, with a wide grin and a blonde page boy cut. He had the same uniform on (by this point Karin decided it was a uniform of sorts) but he had a long sleeved version of Captain Hitsugaya's jacket (_'No, HAORI.'_) on.

And a western style tie. _'Which looks stupid in samurai gear, especially when said tie is pink and purple striped.'_ Karin thought.

Meanwhile, Captain Hitsugaya took another deep breath. "I would answer if people would stop interrupting me." He took yet another breath, and then paused, like he was waiting for someone, anyone to say something. "Fine. This is Karin Kurosaki. And she…"

"You're Ichigo's sister? HOW CUTE!" The busty 'sister' gushed.

Then Karin's fingers felt cold. Looking down at the glass bottle in her hand, she could see thin tendrils of frost forming on the surface. _'For that matter, did it suddenly get cold in here?'_ Karin thought in amazement. She watched as all the shinigami looked at the female who spoke up, eyes narrowed.

The woman looked contrite. "Oh, I'm so sorry Captain, please continue," she murmured, apology in her voice.

The coldness seeped away as Captain Hitsugaya continued. "Anyone else? No? Good." He pointed to the bald man. "Karin, this is 3rd seat, 11th division Ikkaku Madarame."

Next was the guy with the feathers. "This is 5th seat, 11th Division, Yumichika Ayasegawa."

He gestured to Rukia. "You already know the 13th division's Lieutenant." Rukia grinned and gave a little wave to Karin, which she returned.

The red-headed guy was next. "Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 6th Division." The man smirked and gave Karin a salute with two fingers.

"And finally," Captain Hitsugaya glowered at the blonde man. "5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako. Who shouldn't be here?" Captain Hirako just smirked at the shorter captain.

"Captain? What about me?" The blonde woman spoke up.

"Oh." Captain Hitsugaya stopped having his staring contest with Captain Hirako and turned to the woman, eyes narrowed. "This is my Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Hi!" the woman squealed.

'_No wonder it looks like Captain Hitsugaya has a headache all the time. _'Karin felt sorry for the boy.

Captain Hitsugaya pinched his nose and sighed. "Matsumoto, knock it off. Is the rest of the team finished yet?"

"No, sir!" The woman's voice and behaviour changed from squeals to military sharpness so fast that Karin had to blink in surprise. "We are having…issues…with the devices. We cannot to get them to stand still. The instructions that Squad 12 gave us were vague."

"No surprise, there." The red head-Lieutenant Abarai murmured.

His voice caused Captain Hitsugaya to turn and look at the other shinigami. In a voice that was commanding and official (and very similar to the voice he used on a certain manager yesterday,) he issued orders. "Madarame, Ayasegawa."

"Sir!" The chorused, standing straighter.

"Take two of my unseated and patrol the city. They need the experience. I want them back in one piece, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Matsumoto! Organize the rest and I will be over there shortly to assist and advice."

"Yes Captain!" The three of them left.

"Lieutenants Abarai, Kuchiki. I want you to escort the teens from school. You have the list, correct?"

"Yes, I do, sir!" Was Lieutenant Abarai's crisp response.

"Good. Make sure all of the one on it are brought here, especially Kurosaki."

He whirled to face Karin so fast that she nearly dropped the now empty bottle in her hands. "Did your brother explain anything to you? Did he tell you anything?"

"No." was Karin's hesitant reply.

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and she heard Rukia mutter, "That idiot," and Lieutenant Abarai utter, "Moron."

"Never mind that. We will deal with it later." Captain Hitsugaya said. "You have your orders. Now go."

"Yes, sir!"

The two lieutenants disappeared. _'Maybe they used that shampoo…no…shuto…no…shunpo, I think... Maybe.'_ This and many more posing questions invaded her head. Karin was relieved that she was finally going to get the answers she wanted but she was also frightened of some of those answers. And what was bad was it seemed that every question had a bunch more questions to be asked, so Karin felt a little burdened on which to ask. And worst of all, her priority questions weren't about her future or anything else important, they were queries about the boy.

"Karin?" he asked, in a much different tone of voice. Her eyes refocused to see a concerned face in her view, though sideways due to the fact he was bent over to look at her.

"Sorry Captain Hitsugaya." Karin smiled, addressing him.

His eyes scrunched up as he started to say, "'Captain Hitsugaya?' When did you st…"

A scream erupted from where the shinigami that were left were. One of the flat panels appeared to grow human legs (_'Lots of human legs,'_) and take off running. Two of the shinigami gave chase as Lieutenant Matsumoto yelled something that Karin couldn't make out at them.

Captain Hitsugaya stood up and looked over at the chaos. "Tch," he uttered. Then he turned to face the sitting Karin. "I'd better go over there before it attacks someone." He sighed and looked apologetic. "I promise I will answer your questions today, even if I have to stay up all night. I'm sorry about this."

Karin smiled. "It's ok. At least you are making the effort. Go take care of the shinigami business. I'll wait."

"Thanks," he replied, then vanished only to reappear next to Lieutenant Matsumoto. Now Karin was alone with her thoughts and questions.

'_Or not quite,'_ A 'thump' to her side had her turn to see another folding chair was now next to her. Karin looked up to see the other captain, Hirako. He flopped down ungracefully on it, his legs splayed out in front of him. He slouched, his blonde head resting on the back of the seat.

"Well, it looks like Captain Kid has his hands full," the man said in a bored tone. He looked at Karin out of the corner of his eye. "And I am the lucky one." He smiled. "He was right though."

Karin wasn't sure if she should trust him, or even to answer him. She was getting a strange feeling from him. It faintly reminded her of Ichigo. _'Well, if I have any concerns, I can answer Captain Hitsugaya later.'_

"You're quiet, unlike your brother." The captain spoke up.

"I'm not sure what to say," she answered. It was partially true. She had no idea what she could say to him, despite all the questions rolling in her head.

"Well, are you at least bit curious what the kid said about you? Just a little bit?"

She was. _'Bite the bullet, Karin.'_ "Ok, what did he say about me?" She asked, turning her head to look at the man next to her.

"Well," the man drawled, rolling his head to look at her. "He said that you were pretty, and I have to agree. You are."

Karin blushed bright red, as her eyes widened at the grinning man. _'No way! No…'_ her mind shut down at the concept.

"Well, this is second hand info." The man continued. "But Juushirou and Shunshei were there when he called the Old Man last night and they apparently asked for a description of you."

"Wow." She blurted, the word seeping out. She was still stuck on the word pretty.

"Yes, he said you were pretty and you were mort intelligent and nicer than your brother."

"You know my brother?" She asked, the shock finally wearing off. _'Besides, I need a change of subject.'_

"Unfortunally. I was one of his many trainers before the war. Too bad he doesn't listen well."

"That's true," she agreed. _'War? Ask later, Karin.'_ Impulsively she asked, "Tell me, are captains important in the Spiritual Realm?"

The man blinked. "Your brother really told you nothing at all?" Karin nodded. "God that boy…" He shook his head and sat up. "Well, the Chain of Command in the Soul Society works like this: The Soul King, then it comes down to Central Forty-Six (which is like the Diet in many ways) and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads or Gotei 13 for short. The Gotei 13 is the military branch and is run by the Head Captain who is also in charge of the 1st Division. The other leaders are the Captains. Lieutenants are just below them. I'm the captain of the 5th Division, as you know, and he," He pointed towards the shinigamis on the other side of the room. "Is the Captain of the 10th Division?"

Soul society, Soul King, Gotei 13, Central46…Karin felt she needed to break out paper and take notes. "So captains are important."

"Very. A Captain is equivalent of a general here in the World of the Living."

'_Whoa.'_ "He's a general at his age?" She asked, pointing towards the irate Captain Hitsugaya who was barking orders (though she could not hear the words, the tone was there.)

"Well, yeah. He's the youngest ever. Child Prodigy and all that." The man said, also watching the chaos get worse since Tessai and Jinta got involved. "From what I understand, he held the records for Shikai, Bankai until your brother came along."

She had no clue what those words meant but the sounded impressive and important. Karin decided to ask another question that was suddenly troubling her. "You're from the Soul Society, right? Correct me if am wrong, but aren't they English words and fairly modern ones at that?"

"Nope, you are right. But I can't answer that one. It was always called that since I was born in the Soul Society." He drew out the last two words to put emphasis on them.

"May I ask your age?" Karin asked hesitantly, concerned that he may be prickly about the subject.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked back, his large mouth smirking.

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ She thought, but she answered, "Yes I do."

"453."

Karin blinked. Her brain could not conceptualize the number. _'He looks late 20's early 30's, not four centuries!'_ But that raised another question that she had to ask and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. "How…How old is Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Well, I don't know. Let's ask him." Karin went to grab his arm, but the man already spoke. "So how old are you, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Surprised, Karin turned to see the white-haired captain standing in front of them, arms crossed. The chaos across the room apparently had been settled. He glared at his fellow captain.

Her face reddened. "It's not that important, really!" Karin stuttered out. "You don't have to tell me! Really! Just forget I asked."

"So, he didn't goad you into asking?" Captain Hitsugaya questioned, eyes still looking at the grinning blonde man. She shook her head, looking down Karin mortified; Karin did not want to look at him. She heard him sigh. "I'm 89."

'_Holy Sh…89?'_ Karin felt like an idiot. "Oh." The whole weekend was now coloured by that number. _'I must have looked so juvenile to him. How did he tolerate me?'_

"Does that bother you?" He asked quietly.

She looked up into his intense blue eyes. "A little, maybe," she whispered back.

"We'll talk later about it, ok? Your dad and sister are here." He said, pointing towards the ladder.

Halfway up on it was her dad, his loud Hawai'ian shirt obvious. He was waving to two people at the bottom of the ladder. One of which, Karin realized, was her sister in jeans and a yellow shirt.

Karin stood up to go and meet her family when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Confused, she looked up into Captain Hirako's face. He smiled, with that slightly creepy too-wide smile, and then leaned into whisper into her ear. "Where I come from, 89 is considered pretty young." He squeezed her arm, and released it.

Karin's momentum was now stopped by his words. She just watched as Captain Hitsugaya waved her father (who must have fell down despite being about four stories up before because he was on the ground,) her sister, Mr. Urahara and a strange woman over to where the two captains and Karin were standing.

Yuzu ran up to her when she realized it was Karin standing there. Hugging her sister, Yuzu exclaimed, "Karin, you won't believe what I saw!"

'_You would be surprised, Yuzu,'_ Karin wryly thought.

"It was so unbelievably amazing, Karin! I was petting that black cat of Mr. Urahara has when it suddenly talked! Then, it turned into Ms. Shihoin, here! Though naked, which wasn't very nice to do in front of my dad?" The last sentence was aimed at the woman next to Yuzu.

Karin would have to say that Ms. Shihoin was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Dark mocha skin, yellow cat-like eyes that sparked with mischievousness. Her long purple hair was held in a high ponytail. Buxom, but not overly so, her generous curves were lined with muscle, easily observed by the fact she was wearing a black and orange leotard-like outfit.

"It told you, Yuzu, just call me Yourichi." The woman's voice was commanding, sultry, and heady all at the same time. The woman looked at Karin, with an amused smile. "You can call me that, too!"

Two questions left Karin's mouth before she could stop them. "I thought that the cat was a boy and how can a woman like you hang around…him." Karin pointed at the grinning Urahara.

The woman's smile became wider, eyes twinkling. "I see, you are observant. Excellent! And as for the second question, that's a long story."

"Well, I'll pencil you in, because a lot of people owe me some serious bedtime stories." Karin glared at her father, realizing he could see the shinigami beside her.

Her dad looked like he was about to panic, for good reason, but Yourichi laughed. "Clever and intelligent! I like you, Karin Kurosaki!"

Karin blushed, at the compliment and then turned to face her sister. "I dunno why you're here, Yuzu. Unless you can see ghosts and never bothered to tell me about it."

"Oh! Oh, no, Karin! No ghosts!" Then her sister stopped, looking like she was pondering something. "Karin, is there ghosts here?"

Karin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Uh, yeah. They're lots of them." TO Captain Hitsugaya she asked, "How can she be a part of this 'meeting' if she cannot see anything? Am I supposed to translate or something?"

"She's here because she should be; it involves her and her family." He replied. "As for seeing, Urahara said he could hook her up with something to help with that." He stared at the man in question. "Right?"

"Karin?" Yuzu asked, oblivious to everything. "Are you talking to ghosts?"

"We're not ghosts," Captain Hitsugaya replied.

"She can't hear you and two; she cannot distinguish between the two if she cannot see you."

"Then, we need to fix that!" Urahara exclaimed. He knelt on one knee in front of Yuzu. "Now, I can give you something so you can see the ghosts, just like the rest of your family can. However, there is a price."

'_There's a price for everything in this Soul Society world.'_ Karin thought, darkly.

Yuzu nodded and asked, "What kind of price?"

"You may develop abilities of your own."

"Hold on, you're giving her something that will give her powers?" Karin asked, angrily.

Urahara smiled. "No, but because she can see them, she will start associating with others who can a lot more. Their bleeding will cause her abilities to start. It's not like she isn't walking that path; it will hasten it a little bit. Trust me, they are perfectly safe."

Karin felt that the last sentence he said was not something he should say, but Captain Hitsugaya spoke up. "She will see ghosts eventually, Karin. All this will do is speed up the possibility of that happening sooner."

Before Karin could answer him, Yuzu said, her voice serious sounding. "I want to, Karin. I want to help my family. I understand that things have been happening around me that I don't comprehend, and they been trying to help me by not getting me involved. But I can handle it. I'm a Kurosaki. I want to help Karin and dad and Ichigo. So yes, Mr. Urahara, I would like to use your device to see and hear ghosts."

"Okay, if you are sure, Yuzu." Karin said, looking into her twin's chocolate brown eyes.

"I am."

"Now, that everyone is in agreeancance," Urahara dramatically whipped out what looked like an oversized glasses case. "Ta DA! I call it the 'Spectre Spectacles!' Pretty cool, huh?" A chorus of groans, rolled eyes and smacks on foreheads followed.

He opened the case to reveal some oversized sunglasses with audio ear buds attached to the arms. "Now, there are little screens that will display whatever is in front of you. There's no peripheral vision. Sorry, but I just whipped them up last night, so it was a rush job and didn't have the time. Still, pretty cool, huh?"

Silence.

"You see Ms. Yuzu," The man, now dramatically crestfallen, continued in a conversational whisper. "No one appreciates my genius. Ok, now we will turn it on and adjust the settings…" After playing with various minuscule knobs and switches on the device, he stood up and asked Yuzu, "How is it?"

Yuzu spun around slowly, looking up and down. Then she asked, "Karin, do all ghosts look like samurai?"

Karin heard a soft groan coming from Captain Hitsugaya. She just smiled at Yuzu and said, "It's a long story, but the long and short of it is that they are not ghosts, but Shinigami."

"Really?" Yuzu's mouth turned down slightly. "They aren't here to take our souls?"

"No."

"Ok, are you going to explain this to me, Karin?"

"As soon as I hear it, I will."

Yuzu's mouth made a 'O' shape. _'I can't see her eyes with those damn things on.'_ Karin thought.

"Then, Karin, who's gunna be telling us what is going on?"

Karin felt a small, familiar prickle at the back of her neck. She knew who it was. "Well, Yuzu, the main storyteller today is here. Apparently it's Ichigo's story to tell. Let's just sit down and wait for him, ok?"

"Oh, ok."

Karin wasn't surprised how her brother arrived, as she sat and watched as Rukia carried him down by the back of his shirt, dropping a few feet from the ground. Ichigo howled in pain and anger and stood up. He started to argue with the unapologetic Rukia. Above them Karin could see others coming down; she identified them as they got closer.

'_Keigo Asano? And Taksuki. Sato. No surprise there. I think that is Ishida…is he doing the shunpo thing? And he's carrying Orihime.'_ Lieutenant Abarai stayed with the humans on the ladder, but she could see he was carrying Ururu. All of them still in school uniform like her.

Rukia and Ichigo's argument got louder as more of his friends joined in when they arrived. Karin a sidelong glance at Captain Hitsugaya. He wasn't very pleased with the delay. A now familiar chilly mist started to fill the room.

"Come on kids, over here!" Urahara yelled.

'_Just in time, too,'_ Karin thought she started to shiver.

As the elder teens and shinigami approached, Captain Hitsugaya spoke up. "Isshin, did you bring it?"

"Yes I did." Her father answered. Then he modulated his voice to speak with his daughter. "Yuzu honey, can you give daddy that cute little plushie in your purse?"

Yuzu's eyes were covered; Karin knew she was rolling them. She was rolling hers. The girl pursed her lips and reached for her oversized handbag. "Geez, dad, I'm not seven." Yuzu said, pulling out a dirty yellow stuffed lion. "Here's Bolztov." She tossed the animal at her dad.

'Hello Kon, "her father said, talking at the toy. "Time to wakey-wakey."

"Give me that damn thing, Isshin," Captain Hitsugaya ordered. Her father shrugged and threw the oft-patched stuffed animal to him. Captain Hitsugaya deftly caught it by its leg. He held it up until it was eye to button eye with the plushie and spoke, "Wake up Kon. Better explain why you were in the girls' room, probably when they were changing, now before Ichigo walks over here."

Karin swore that the little lion was sweating profusely. But, the toy's time had run out as her brother and his friends had arrived.

"Rukia!" Yuzu happily greeted.

"Hey Yuzu! Uhm, Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing with Kon?" Rukia asked.

Rukia was the magic word, apparently, for the stuffed animal came alive, got loose of Captain Hitsugaya's grip and jumped towards the shinigami girl screaming, "RUKIA! YOU'RE BACK, MY LO-AHHHH!"

The last two words were smothered as Rukia used her elbow to knock Kon out of the air, hard, and causing him to slam down on the ground face first. She then stomped on his back, saying. "Hi Kon, long time no see."

"Ok, could someone explain something to me now?" Karin spoke up, causing the obvious Ichigo to notice that his sisters were here.

"Hey, Toushirou, why are my sisters here and what is that thing on Yuzu's face?" He asked.

Captain Hitsugaya took a page from Karin's book. "One: by addressing me, you just acknowledged that I am here. TWO: The device is allowing your sister to see ghosts, like the rest of her family. THREE: and most important, it's still Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Wha-? Why are they here? Heck, why are WE here?"

"Sit down, and I will tell you, but first…Lieutenant Kuchiki, would you do the honours?"

She looked confused for a moment until he pointed to her foot. She grinned evilly and swiftly picked up the stuffed menace and reached inside its mouth.

"Kon is a modified artificial Soul. He was created in a laboratory long ago for something that wasn't a good idea to do by the Seireitei. Most mod souls today have been destroyed and the artificial ones we use are not 'alive.' Kon's probably the last of his kind." As Captain Hitsugaya was talking, Rukia wrestled with the struggling toy until she pulled out a small greenish marble. She held it up. The toy went limp and Rukia chucked way behind the row of chairs.

"KOn's story isn't the issue today. What Kon can do is. Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

Rukia nodded. "Ok, come here, Ichigo. You know the drill."

"No way!" Ichigo backed away from the small girl, waving his hands in protest. "I have my combat badge, I… umph…argufh!"

Somehow Rukia manage to get the object into Ichigo's mouth. Before he could spit it out, Karin's brother…split in two. _'That's the only way I can describe it.'_ One was Ichigo in his school uniform, but his voice (he was very vocal) was the stuff animal's. \

The other Ichigo was a shinigami with what looked like an oversized cleaver on his back, wrapped in linen.

"Whoa!" Yuzu breathed. "Which…I mean…I'm…"

Captain Hitsugaya spoke up. "The mod soul, Kon, is in Ichigo's human body and the true Ichigo, his soul, has been removed. Ichigo is of shinigami stock and his spiritual pressure is sufficient enough to have a Zanpakuto. Therefore he comes out as a shinigami."

Her sister looked confused, but Karin thought she understood most of it. "Question. Does this mod/artificial soul thing-ee work with gigais?"

Captain Hitsugaya smiled at her for a second. Long enough for Ichigo to give him a dirty look. The white-haired captain ignored her brother to say, "Yes it does."

Karin could now put gigai with mod/artificial soul with shinigami with her brother. _'Finally information that is linking together.'_ She silently cheered.

"Karin, what's a gigai?" Yuzu asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just sit down and listen, ok?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah, I just feel that I am way over my head."

Karin gave her twin a quick hug as they sat down. "Don't worry; I'm only a few questions ahead of you. Once I figure it out myself, I'll let you know, ok?"

Yuzu smiled back at her. "Ok. Thanks, sis!"

Captain glanced at them then faced the rest of the teens. "Please sit down and I will explain."

Ichigo shot him another dirty look but sat down with the others, several yards away from the girls.

Captain Hitsugaya took a deep breath and began. "First of all, Ishida and Urahara's wards; this doesn't apply to you. You are here as a courtesy. However, if you want the same deal as the rest, we will, of course, oblige you."

"What deal?" Ichigo growled, glaring at boy with his arms crossed.

Kurosaki, we are coming to that." Captain Hitsugaya replayed. "Ok, most of you know this but we will repeat some information for those who don't know what's going on.

"First of all, I'm Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya, leader of the 10th Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squadrons of the Seireitei; which is in the center of the Soul Society.

"I'm a shinigami. So are Lieutenant Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai." The two in question waved their hands to indicate who they are.

"We are dead. Our job is to usher dead souls, called pluses, to the Soul Society and to cleanse Hollows, which are the white masked monsters you may have seen. Outside a few people that can see the dead, we generally remain out of sight and mind to most humans. However, two things here in Karakura change the equation: This city is what we call the Spiritual center or a place with high spirit energy. The second is the presence of Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinigami."

'_Substitute shinigami? Spiritual center?'_ Karin thought. Though she was a little impressed by Ichigo's title.

Captain Hitsugaya continued. "He became a shinigami due to the fact he wanted to save his family. What wasn't known at the time that his father, Isshin, was a former captain of the Gotei 13."

Both Karin and Yuzu turned to look at her their father. He stood behind the elder teen, arms crossed. Karin had only seen that look on his face a handful of times before. It was one he wore when peoples' lives were on the line at the clinic._ 'A commanding face,'_ she thought in wonder. _'I could believe that he was a captain if I saw that look all the time.'_

"Regardless of the details," the boy continued. , causing Karin to back to face the captain. "Ichigo Kurosaki has a great deal of power. Unfortunally due to a war, he received very little training."

'_War? That again.'_ Karin thought. _'Did he fight in a war?'_ She looked at her brother. Even from this distance, she could tell her was angry, very angry. His glare was focused on the white-haired captain. _'I don't think I have ever seen him so mad.'_ Generally pissed off and sour most of the time, Ichigo was rarely angry, at least not at this extreme. _'I don't understand why he is so mad.'_ She silently posed.

If Captain Hitsugaya was aware of Ichigo's ire, he did not acknowledge it. "He did very well. In fact, we could have lost the war if not for him."

"Excuse me," Taksuki waved her hand. "I never understood what were the stakes to have such a war. We saw the damage."

Keigo nodded in agreement. "And I thought Ichigo lost his powers fighting that freaky winged psychopath."

"The stakes were initially 100,000 people in Karakura town, then probably the entire World of the Living and the Soul Society. Aizen is a sociopath."

'_Is? He's still alive?'_ Karin mentally questioned.

"And to answer your question, Asano, yes he did lose his powers. But recently received them back. And that is part of the issue."

"What do you mean' part of the issue?' You guys gave me my powers back. It's not like I asked you to."

Hitsugaya turned to face her brother, so she could not see the boy's face, but his tone was obviously tense. "Really Kurosaki? If you had the opportunity, would you ask for your powers back?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. I didn't ask." Ichigo retorted, standing up.

"You helped us. You saved countless lives. We anticipated your desires and Kisuke finally developed a way to return them to you. The problem is that in giving you your powers back it creates problems for your friends and family."

"How so?"

"Kurosaki, you had little training. Your spiritual pressure leaks like a sieve. It affected Inoue and Sato, your father and others. What we didn't know is how bad it was affecting you sisters."

"Explain yourself!" Ichigo thundered.

"We, the captain, knew you would be an issue long before the Winter War. We came up with a plan to put in place when certain criteria were met. We didn't worry about it when you lost your powers. Your influence was gone and what little abilities they had did not grow."

"What about Chad and I?" Orihime asked.

"Both of you had excellent control for the get go and the leakage is minimal. Likewise for Jinta, Ururu and Ishida. So we were ok with you two and the Quincy. However we gave Kurosaki his powers back and the 'Plan' was taken off the shelf just in case anyone around him powers started to accelerate."

Captain Hitsugaya took a deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunally, I met Karin Kurosaki. She is very close to developing abilities like her brother. Adding the fact Asano and Arisawa were already starting down that way to develop full powers themselves, it was decided to implement the plan."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "And what is this plan?"

"I was getting to it. The plan consists of three choices."

Karin thought, _"Finally!"_

"These choices don't need to made today or even this week. But they will have to be made soon."

"Choices, what choices?" Her brother growled.

Karin could tell that Captain Hitsugaya was rapidly running out of patience. "Look, Kurosaki. Let me speak and I will tell you."

"Hurry up then!"

A sigh was issued from the boy. "The choices. Choice number one: we remove your powers all together. Positives: No monsters no issues with the dead. You can have a normal life. The Bad: You will NEVER develop powers ever, not in any of your reincarnations."

"Ichigo got his powers back." Sato spoke up.

"That's because his Soul Sleep was drained not destroyed. We would have to destroy your Soul Sleep in order to insure there would be no issues, ever."

"Oh. That makes sense, then."

"The second choice: we suppress his powers. Benefits: your soul sleep remains. You can have a fairly normal life, if you don't experience any major spiritual activity. When you die and go to the Soul Society, your powers will develop there, as it should be. Negatives: to do this we would require a person called a 'mind walker' to shut it down. It is a very painful and invasive procedure. TO make sure you won't have any nightmare for the rest of your life, we would erase your memories. Also, to remove you from major spiritual activity would have to have you leave Karakura Town forever.

"The third is to let your powers develop. You would able to fight or assist in spiritual matters. Negatives. You would be like Kurosaki, spawning more and more spiritual aware humans. Solution: Become a shinigami…for real."

"That means…" Karin whispered, stricken by the information.

Captain Hitsugaya turned his head enough that he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, it would mean you would have to die."

Ichigo took a few steps towards the captain, causing the boy to whip his head in her brother's direction. She could see Ichigo's face, full of fury. _"I should do something, say something,'_ she thought. But she couldn't move. Her answers to her questions had stun her speechless.

Her brother, however, had no such issues. "Are you telling me that my sisters have to die?"

"If they so choose, yes. As I said, they have some time, providing you don't do anything stupid. Besides, they along with everyone else is invited to spend summer vacation in the Soul Society. We want you to make an informed choice. There you can see what we do and how we live."

"They are NOT going." Ichigo seethed.

"I don't think it's you decision." Captain Hitsugaya countered. "I believe it is their wishes and their father's come first."

"SHUT UP! I will NOT allow you to brainwash them!"

Captain Hitsugaya sighed. "I know that you have been under a lot of stress lately. But you know we DO NOT brainwash anyone."

"BULLSHIT. The Old man refuses to be flexible on anything. This is Juushirou and Shenshui and you trying to do his bidding by making it sound like we have a choice! Those were not choices. AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ichigo was screaming now. Karin shivered at the fury. She knew without looking that Yuzu was scared. _'Hell, I'm scared.'_ To comfort her twin and herself, she grabbed Yuzu's hand as squeezed.

"Really, you don't think I'm telling the truth? You think we are playing to the Old Man's whims? Seriously, Kurosaki. I thought you knew me-us better. I would highly recommend to stop burning your bridges right now." Karin could hear Captain Hitsugaya's temper through the words. He was offended and angry.

"Why is Ichigo yelling?" Yuzu whimpered.

"I dunno." Karin replied.

"You're right, I don't know you. You go around my back, flirting with my sisters while I'm gone; kissing up to them to make everything better? I know exactly what you're doing and I don't like it!"

"What? I …that doesn't even make sense. I just met…"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo roared. "I KNOW THAT….AAARGGGHHH!"\Much to Karin's amazement, she watched Rukia, a girl half the size of her brother, side kicked Ichigo almost 50 yards and head first into a rock formation.

More amazing was a few second later, Ichigo got out and bellowed, "What the hell, Rukia? That hurt! Now I have blood in my eyes!"

"Oh shut UP Ichigo! The Captain is trying to explain and doesn't need you to jump to conclusions!" Rukia yelled back, running to were Ichigo landed.

"What?" Ichigo yelled back, angry.

"You're an idiot, Ichigo," the re-haired Lieutenant said as he joined Rukia to walk towards a maddened Ichigo.

The whole thing degenerated into chaos. People were talking, arguing. Karin and Yuzu watch for a few moments as the two shinigami got into a screaming match with their brother. Karin couldn't even hear what they were saying, but she could feel that the tension was skyrocketing. She was also feeling vulnerable sitting where her sister and she were sitting. There was a bomb ticking, and she believed it had a short fuse. She wasn't sure what would happen when it did, but Karin thought it would be best not to be anywhere nearby.

"Yuzu," she said quietly. "Let's go sit where dad is." Her sister nodded. Most of the spectators had stood up and moved away. They both got up and started to walk towards the rest.

"Oh!" Yuzu spoke up, stopping. "I forgot my purse and your school bag is till over there. Let me get them real quick." With that, her twin left her side and went back where they were sitting.

Karin stopped. She wanted to stop Yuzu. She suddenly thought something was very wrong. Like the air was sucked out of the room. She looked towards the fight and she could see her brother raise his sword high in the air. Then she heard him shout, "This is YOUR fault Toushirou! You're gunna pay!"

"GETE…"

Then time just seemed to stop. The room seemed to fog up. Karin gasped and her eyes widened in amazement._ 'Was this Ichigo's power?'_ she thought, but she didn't think so. Then, like a bell ringing the tones that vibrate in your bones, she heard a feminine voice.

**Shit Karin! RUN!**

The fog dissipated in a flash and the room returned to normal.

"…SUGA…"

Her brother's sword was lowering. She knew something bad would happen if he finished that. But Karin knew, she just knew his aim was off. He wasn't aiming for Captain Hitsugaya, but for Yuzu. Yuzu, oblivious despite the glasses, had her back towards her brother, intent on picking up things that spilled out of her purse.

'_Yuzu.'_ Karin murmured. She didn't even realize she had taken more steps towards her father until she stopped to look at her sister. _'I have to protect my sister!'_ She screamed in her mind.

The tonal voice spoke again. **FUCK!**

She ran like she never ran before. In a blink of an eye she was at her sister's position, her shins and face burning like they were exposed too much sun. Karin jumped on her sibling, covering her with her body and flatting both of them flush to the ground.

"TENSHO!"

"I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead!"She chanted as agony hit her like a ton of bricks to the head. She nearly blacked out. Then the world turned black and red as this incredible power poured over them.

Then it stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked down at Yuzu who was still wearing the glasses. They were alive. Karin didn't think they should be and she wasn't sure how they survived.

"Karin?"

"Yuzu?"

"Purple flowers."

Karin looked at her twin who was facing her, in confusion. She rolled off the other girl to look up. They were surrounded by ice except of a small space above them. In that small space she could see three 4 petal flowers suspended in the air. She watched as two of them disintegrated into snow that fell on Karin's burning face.

There was also heavy breathing. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked past her toes to see Captain Hitsugaya. He was panting heavily. He was also covered in the most exquisite ice sculpture that Karin has ever seen. A dragon head covered his right hand, incasing it along with the hilt of his drawn blade. The sculpture continued up over his shoulders and out of sight. It looked like each scale was individually carved in pain staking detail. There were ice claws on each of the other limbs covering them, but not impeding them. He wore a high collar of ice and there was a tail that curled around. _'Amazing.'_ That was the only word to describe it all, including the two wings that were folded around him and the girls, creating a bubble of protection.

"Your-_pant!_-brother-_pant!_-is an-_gasp!_-idiot."

Karin could see pain etched on his face. She also knew she and Yuzu would have been dead without whatever Captain Hitsugaya did. How she knew, she did not know. _'I'm riding on instinct right now.'_

Karin was standing up as she heard voices from beyond the ice.

"Idiot, you nearly killed Karin and Yuzu!" Rukia yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Was the reply from her brother sounding obviously confused.

Captain Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Karin felt a whoosh of frigid air as all the ice on him shattered into tiny particles and was blow away by a wind. She was helping her twin up when see could see her brother, face down on the ground with every shinigami in the basement's foot on his back and their swords drawn. Orihime and Sato were halfway there, obviously slower than the rest. Taksuki had started in Ichigo's direction and the woman Yourichi was standing on his blade.

She stared at her brother, incredulous in surprise as he was the one to almost kill them. Him, her brother. Then Karin saw that it finally dawned on what happened, and the surprise and fear raced across his face.

"Ichigo." Yuzu murmured, so softly and sadly. She, too, understood vaguely what happened.

"Karin," She turned to face the boy, his voice deeper and gravellier. "Your brother has a lot on his plate and I think I could have done this better. Don't judge him too harshly."

'_Why is he defending Ichigo?'_ Karin thought, angered. She stepped in front of Captain Hitsugaya. "I'm sorry about Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya." She started to apologize.

"When did you I tell you to call…me…Captain. Stop…Karin?" He looked at her, pleading. "Karin…sorry…I'm…going…to…fain…"

Karin watched in horror as the boy eyes rolled then shut. He pitched forward and Karin instinctively held her arms out to catch him. She blushed, for the boy's face was tucked into her neck. A dull thunk sound was heard at her feet. She looked down. Hitsugaya (not captain!) had dropped his sword and she watched in fascination as a sheath formed out of nowhere to form around the blade.

"Karin." Yuzu's shaky voice alarmed her. Looking at her twin, she saw that her sister was pointing down at the boy. Karin looked past the boy's feet to see for the first time a line in the dirt. Rather a crevasse about a foot wide emanating from her brother's position and spitting at Hitsugaya's feet. It finally had ended about 20 yards away on either side of them.

"Karin." Yuzu repeated, a little more insistent. This time she gestured at the boy.

Karin looked and felt liquid on her sleeves. _'From the ice melt?'_ She thought, looking at her arms. It wasn't water, cold from snowmelt. It was red and warm and wicking from…

Wicking from…

Karin gasped in absolute horror. Hitsugaya's back, from mid shoulder blade to the lower back was coated in blood. Worse, she could see…_ 'Bones, his backbones. Is that…his spinal cord? Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…'_

Karin's mind went into overload. Shinigami, ghosts, Shikai, voices in her head, spiritual pressure, soul society, cleats, gorillas, brothers, laptops, office supplies, basements, dragons, ice, and white formed a tornado of thought until her mind began to shut down.

Then Karin did something she could never remember doing until today. She panicked.

Then she did something else she couldn't remember doing for a very long time until today; She screamed.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.

Another long chapter. Due to (ongoing) health issues and a fire, this chapter is later than most. Sorry.

I don't hate Ichigo. How could you hate anyone who likes Monty Python? But I needed him to be the protagonist at this moment and all the Fullbring stuff was pretty emotional for him. SO he is probably a little stressed out and more over reactive than usual. We get to hear his side next chapter, since Hitsugaya is taking a nap at the moment.

So will Kon get his moment of glory (a minor one.) as well as Rangiku.

SHINJI'S TIE. I know he likes them. They DO NOT go with "samurai gear." So I imagined he has a closet full of ties he has collected over the years, and wears a different one every day.

GENKAN: That is the lower part of the entrance where Japanese take off their shoes. Shoes are always pointed out. I couldn't find the reason why outside something to do with spirits, but I am sure it's practical, like keeping the floors clean. If a house has tatami mats, slippers are not required. If a house is in western style (no genkan) taking your shoes off isn't required but it is a sign of respect.

RAMUNE: It is a type of soda in Japan. Instead of a top, it has a marble that holds the carbonation in. There is a trick to hook the marble to two glass hooks inside the bottle. IF you have seen the series "Rahxephon" there is a scene in it when two characters, Ayato and Megumi, take shelter from the rain in a little store. Megumi introduces the soda to Ayato, who has never seen it before.

You can buy it in America, well at least here in Hawai'i. And yes, there is Pineapple, Orange and watermelon flavours.

SQUADS/DIVISIONS and GOTEI 13 and THIRTEEN COURT GUARD SQUADS: I gravitate between both. They mean the same, but I am using one as a more formal version of the other.

LAST NAMES: In Japan it is respectful and are used unless the person is given permission to use the given name. Titles more so. You can understand why Toushirou get bent out of shape with Ichigo. Karin started to think of him as Captain Hitsugaya when he learned about it. In the military (and the Gotei 13 is a military organization) Toushirou would NEVER refer to his underlings by their first name, even with permission. It's a bad example and a sign of favourism within a unit.

All will be explained next chapter which hopefully will be a bit shorter. My wrists hurt from typing.

PS: No beta. This was written pretty fast. Let me know if I misspelled anything important, like names.


	5. Interface

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings: HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukia for now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes:

I DEEPLY APOLOGISE OF THE GRAMMER/MISSPELLINGS/STRANGE WORDINGS… I PROMISE, there will be a scrub. Really. Trust me, it grates me every time I reread it and I see one.

REVIEWS: as of typing, I had 98 reviews. That is the most I have had for ANY story. Thank you, Thank you, and most of all, Thank you.

TO LAZYGUY90: For you, my first reviewer for the last chapter, pay attention to what Ichigo says that Renji says.

TO BOSRONALD: I look forward for you to tear this apart. I am a nickpicker and I suspect you are one, too. Keep me on my toes, and keep me steering straight as possible towards canon.

SORRY FOR THE LATENESS: One emergency room visit, thousands of tests later to find out I had a kidney infection. And they got that from the pee test I took first! So I have been sick. Didn't help they put the IVs in my writing arm. SO I laid there for hours, notebook on my lap UNABLE TO WRITE.

Regardless, I apologize.

TWO: Read Lord of the Rings? Remember that chapter called "The Council of Elrond?" Yeah… Hold onto your hats, its exposition time! You'll like it (I like Exposition chapters, they have all the meat!) or you will hate it. Matsumoto gets her day, and Kon isn't played for a joke.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHAPTER 5: INTERFACE

_Thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**KARIN**

Karin sighed as the warm water from the showerhead poured down over her body. _'What a day,'_ she thought. _'He was right; there is a price for knowledge.'_ She pressed her forehead against the cool tile walls. She knew she should feel something, anything; but her emotions seemed to drain out of her leaving a husk.

Worse, most of her questions that had been rattling around her head for days went unanswered. She acquired more today, the first and foremost was why no one was concerned about one Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya. _'I mean, even if it wasn't a mortal wound, it definitely was one that would cause months of hospital visits and probably years of therapy. And that's being generous.'_ But no, Mr. Tessai and her father removed the injured boy from her grasp, laid him on the ground and started to use some sort of shinigami magic on him.

Karin took a deep breath and sighed as she turned the knob to the off position. _'How useless I was. I cannot believe I panicked.'_ She stood in the middle of the shower, mentally recalling the events that happened little over an hour ago. After her scream, Ichigo tried to stand up; he was calling her name. The shinigami, who she could tell from some distance away, were very angry and would not let him up. The woman, Lieutenant Matsumoto, used her foot to push his head into the soft dirt. She said something but Karin could not make it out.

Then her dad walked up to his son. He said something that caused all the shinigami to move. He then pulled his son up by the kimono and addressed him. Karin was too far away to make that out, either. He let Ichigo go, jogging over to where his daughters were. Ichigo dropped to his knees, staring at their dad's back with a stricken, wide-eyed look.

Karin recalled she wanted to feel anything, do something. She just stood there, frozen, watching everything with detached emotion and holding the unconscious Hitsugaya as he bled all over her uniform. It had taken several coaxing attempts from Tessai (who magically appeared next to her) and her father before she let go of the paling boy.

'_Then the amazing thing,'_ Karin thought, feeling slightly jealous. _'Yuzu.'_ She had watched as her sister, only informed of all of this shinigami nonsense only half hour ago, calmly marched up to their kneeling sibling and with a sound that echoed in the cavernous room, she slapped him, hard.

Then Yuzu said, in a loud, harsh trembling voice, "Ichigo Kurosaki. You are my brother and I love you very much. But right now I don't like you very much. I don't wanna see you right now." And with that statement, she yanked the goggles off and took off running, loud sobs coming from her. Karin numbly watched as her sister collapsed behind a rock opposite their brother, sobbing wretchedly. Kon, in Ichigo's body, ran over to her to comfort her; saying stuff about beating Ichigo's body up and super gluing flowers to his ears.

'_And, as for me, I just...stood there. My family falling apart, my new friend bleeding everywhere, I just stood there like a statue, blood dripping all over me. I'm an idiot.'_

She sighed. _'Now I am hiding in here, in Urahara's shower. I'd bet Jinta takes his annual baths in here.'_ The self-told joke fell flat as she recalled how the foul mouthed boy cracked a bat into Ichigo's shin and told him he was the worse brother in the world.

She took a deep breath. _'Even I know I can't avoid the world forever, and I'm an expert on avoiding.'_ Karin grabbed a towel she brought in with her and started to dry herself off. She finally stepped out of the shower proper, towel wrapped around her slim torso. Mechanically, she started to put on her underwear. She picked up her school top that she put into the sink. _'Is it ruined? Can ghost blood effect stuff here?'_ Sighing, she started rinsing the top in the sink. _'Yet another stupidly trivial question from me.'_

Karin's thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Karin? I have some clothes for you. Can I come in?" It was that woman, Youruichi.

At this point, Karin was too tired to give a damn who saw her in her underwear. _'Thankfully she's a girl.'_ "Sure," she finally answered, unlocking the door. "Come in."

The woman slipped in and shut the door behind her. "Hey," The woman smiled, holding up a duffle bag. "Orihime just returned from your house. She packed you and your sister overnight bags, for you will be staying the night. The pajamas are on top." Karin took the offered bag from her and opened it.

'_Staying the night,' _Karin mentally repeated. Again, the numbness in her forbade her from caring. "Thank you. I think my uniform top is ruined. Is it?" She suddenly asked, allowing some emotion to trickle through as curiosity. "Can ghost blood stain stuff here on Earth?" There were more important questions, rather one very important question she wanted to ask, but she could not, yet. She was afraid of the bad news on Hitsugaya's condition.

The dark skinned woman laughed. "You ask the most wonderful of questions, Karin! But yes, it can stain a shirt, if the intent behind the injury is sufficient enough to change spirit particles into elements of this world."

Karin's head popped out of her pajama top, her brain whizzing. "You're talking metaphysics?" she replied, halting her dressing for a moment.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. Kisuke is the resident expert on that so he's the one to ask. Then again," the woman paused, her eyes glinting with trouble. "It's probably for the best that you don't as him. For one, he'd talk your ears off about the subject and two; probably indentured you into being his lab assistant for life."

Karin shuddered at thought. She could imagine him chaining her to table having her fill beakers and test tubes with some noxious fluid as he rambled on about the higher sciences. "Hell no. Bad enough I have to do business with Mr. Spiritual Mad Scientist!"

The woman laughed again. "Oh, he's not THAT bad. Now Karin, go ahead and ask the question you really want to ask."

Karin sighed. _'The woman is very perceptive.'_ Idly, she picked up her top out of the sink, twisting the excess water out of it. It was not lost on her that the water had a pinkish hue. "How is he?"

"How's who? Kisuke? Isn't that a tad…personal?" Youruichi grinned at Karin's frowning disapproval. "My, my, there's the infamous Kurosaki temper, though better contained than your brother. Kisuke told me about your little pants dropping incident."

If Karin wasn't upset about recent events, she would been beet red. Instead, her frown became deeper as she glared at the woman. "Hitsugaya could be dying and you're making jokes."

"Oh…very serious, too. Relax; I wouldn't be making jokes if he wasn't fine. And we certainly wouldn't be discussing it in the bathroom." She smiled reassuraly. "He'll be down for a couple of days but he will recover fully."

Karin, who finished dressing and was packing clothes, stopped and looked at her in disbelief. "How is that possible? I mean, I know I'm not a medical expert but I do know more than the average person, but I'd swear I saw his spinal cord!"

"Ah, you forget, he's not human. He's a shinigami. Which are far tougher. No, Captain Hitsugaya fainted because of tapping his Reiatsu and Reiyoku too deeply and too quickly. When he released his spiritual pressure after forming Bankai (with reasonable strength and without a chant, Impressive!) he had exhausted most of his spiritual pressure and reserves. The blood loss just encouraged him to head towards la-la land."

"Okay…" Karin barely understood half of what she just said. The rest was just gibberish. "Can you explain spiritual pressure? And Bankai? And those 'R' words you used?"

"Certainly, I'll even explain why you had a sunburn on your face. But not in here; Jinta needs to use the bathroom."

Mortified that she had been hogging the sole bathroom in the shoten and embarrassed that Jinta was just outside the door, hearing their conversation; Karin quickly gathered the rest of her things. "How about…?" she questioned, holding up her top.

"Toss it. It's ruined." With that, Youruichi opened the door, revealing the hopping Jinta.

"Why do girls take forever? Besides, no amount of cleaning will fix your face, Kurosaki!" The boy dashed into the bathroom, locking it loudly.

'_Brat,'_ Karin thought as she secured the bag on her shoulder. She followed the purple-haired woman through the corridors, until they arrived at a sliding door. Youruichi made a silent gesture to have Karin wait outside, and the woman then slipped inside. Standing there, her mind sifted through pieces of a frankly bad day, trying to find things that she could ask questions about. Like why Orihime wasn't allow to 'heal' Hitsugaya, but she was allowed to heal Karin's mysterious sunburn with those barrette fairies.

The woman came back out a few moments later, interrupting Karin's thoughts. "They finished putting him into a gigai and dressed him. You can see them now." Youruichi whispered.

"Thank you," Karin replied in a whisper, giving the woman a respectful bow. Softly and slowly, Karin entered the large, mostly empty room.

The first thing she noticed was that her sister. Yuzu was dressed in her pj's and asleep tucked into a futon. Even in sleep, she looked worried and sad. The mod soul was back in the tattered stuff animal and took position on Yuzu's covered hip. He wore a fierce expression. (_'Well as fierce as a plushie can get.'_) When it saw Karin, it stood up, saluting her, and then returned to its guard dog position. _'I'll have to remember to say thank you to him later. Even though I don't know how much a stuffed animal could do if my sister was attacked. Still, the thought counts.'_

Karin then turned to where her father was, off to the side of the door. Lieutenant Matsumoto was there, folding clothes and placing them in a small bag beside her. She also saw the brown box, unopened, that held Hitsugaya's new computer tucked next to the wall. Her father was kneeling next to a futon, setting up an IV bag and pole.

She walked over there with some trepidation, despite Yourichi's reassurance. "Dad?" Karin's voice was barely audible.

Her father turned and smiled. Standing up, he gave her a gentle hug which she returned. "I am very, very proud of you and your sister. However, I am especially impressed with you. You tried to save your sister. That was the bravest thing I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot." He released her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Embarrassed, she muttered, "I really didn't do…anything." She knew her face was bright red. This kind of praise, this meaningful, heartfelt, and serious praise, from her father was a rare event. "Hitsugaya did all the work."

"Oh, I beg to differ," her father replied quietly. "Now, Karin, you can stop inspecting your shoes and look at the futon. It isn't as bad as your imagination makes it out to be."

Startled, Karin looked up in her father's reassuring face. _'I can't believe I'm this afraid. Will I ever stop being a coward?'_ Slowly, her eyes left her father's face and looked at the futon in question.

He was shirtless again, which caused Karin's fading blush to redden again. This time, more than his shoulder was wrapped in bandages. They had placed the sleeping boy on his side, so he was effectively hugging a large pillow. The arm above the pillow was curled ('adorably'_)_ under his chin and the other, under the pillow, was stretched out, with an IV needle taped to the top of his hand. The IV he was giving was glowing faintly, unnaturally, causing strange shadows in the darkened room.

"Oh," Karin finally spoke. He WAS ok. _'Well, not near death, that is'_ she thought sheepishly. "How did you heal him? Why didn't you let Orihime heal him completely, like she said she could? And why is the IV glowing?"

"Full of questions now, eh Karin?" Her father chuckled lowly. Lieutenant Matsumoto had covered her mouth but her eyes were amused. "First off, Miss Inoue doesn't heal, which is a very long story for the reasons why and probably won't be explained today. The IV is glowing because it is a sucrose solution inundated with spirit particles. As for the other question, we will explain that and more over dinner."

"Dinner? I'm not hungry," Karin replied, slightly whiny.

Both Matsumoto and her Dad softly chuckled. He squeezed her shoulder and released it. "Trust me, you are. Let's move the conversation out of the room so the sleepers are left undisturbed."

Karin nodded. _'Food or not, answers would be good.'_ She watched as Matsumoto leaned over the sleeping boy, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. With a fond tousle of his unruly white hair, she stood up, smiling. She brushed her long brown skirt off and silently gestured to leave.

Together, the four of them left the sleeping room and went to the room with the table. _'Ironically,'_ Karin thought as she sat down on a cushion nest to her father, 'This_ is the same room I met him in. The same room that started this journey.'_

Mere moments later, Mr. Urahara and Mr. Tessai came in, both carrying trays overflowing with food and liquid. It smelled delicious to Karin, and it was at that moment her stomach growled loudly.

Everyone chuckled at Karin, who was angry at her stomach for giving her away. "Eat as much as you want," Mr. Tessai stated, setting down the burdened tray in front of her. "Don't be embarrassed about it either. You must keep up your strength."

Suddenly, she was famished. Taking their advice, she dug into the piles of food. Between bites, she asked her first question. "Is Ichigo going to get in trouble?"

All the adults' faces darkened a little, but it was Youruichi who spoke up. "Well we are not sure right now. Shinji, Captain Hirako that is, is in contact with the Soul Society right now. I'd guess Ichigo just lost all his remaining 'get out of jail, free,' cards over breaking two of the Gotei 13's top rules."

She didn't want her brother to get into serious trouble; however, she felt he should be punished. _''Get out of jail, free,' eh? Whatever he did, it must have been pretty good if they are reluncted to punish him…I think.'_ "Well, I know I won't sleep until I know he's in trouble or not. What were the rules did he break?"

Her dad answered. "He attacked with intent to kill, without a valid reason, a captain of the Gotei 13. There was no duel announced, nor was the required two hundred shinigami present to observe." He coughed. "This rule has a lot of grey areas. While it's an important rule, it's rarely enforced."

"It's there to impress the idea that attacking higher ranking shinigami is a bad idea, usually will get them killed. However, it does protect a captain from the rank and file so they can relax. You can say it's kinda a scare tactic." Youruichi spoke, adding, "And it not enforced between captains."

"So, if you are a lower ranked shinigami, you can get into big trouble attacking your captain. But if you are a captain, you can beat the crap out of another fellow captain, no problem?" She looked at all the nodding adults. "Who thought that was a good idea?"

"We did," was the chorus.

"Huh? I don't understand."

Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke up, chuckling. "It's because, outside you and me, this table is filled with former captains."

Karin blinked her rice-ladened chopstick halfway to her mouth. "You all…" Then she realized something. Whirling to look at her father, she asked in an incredulous voice, "You too?"

He nodded, grinning. "Surprised that your old man could be a captain? Or even a shinigami?"

"Well…" Karin suspected he was involved, but she would never have guessed that he was that important. Then again, _'My dad's a doctor, a very good and responsible one at that. Why not an undead general…WHAT A MOMENT!'_ "DAD! …You're…DEAD?"

"Yup!" His grin got wider.

"Then how…" Again, hundreds of questions popped into her head, all fighting to get out.

"That is another story, Karin," Youruichi smiled. "Let's stay with the basics for today, ok?"

"Sure," She agreed. Karin had a feeling they would be up for days answering just a few of her questions. "Before we continue, what was the other rule my brother broke?"

"Putting innocent humans into danger due to gross negligence of his powers." Startled, Karin looked up into the grinning face of Captain Hirako, dressed in black shirt and pants, but still wearing that horrid tie. He sighed dramatically as he plopped down next to Karin. "Your brother is a pain in the ass."

"And what did they say, Captain?" Asked Lieutenant Matsumoto, her face looking very serious.

"Well, Ichigo can thank his happy ass that Shunsei and Juushirou were there when I called the Old Man. He's also lucky he didn't kill anyone." He reached for a bun resting on one of the plates on the table. "With this incident and him pitching a fit a few days ago, the boy cashed in all his spare change with the Old Man." He took a bite, chewed and swallowed before asking, "How's Captain Kid?"

"Captain Hirako," Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke in a sweet, seductive tone that did not reach her eyes. "I'd highly recommend addressing my Captain properly. Lese you find yourself becoming a frozen statue."

The blonde put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, the kid's a prickly one, isn't he?"

Matsumoto arched her eyebrow. "Fishing for info, Captain?"

Karin suddenly felt she was sitting at the wrong table in the wrong house; probably in the wrong city. The feeling she got observing the two is that Captain Hirako did not know Hitsugaya or his lieutenant well at all. Also that Matsumoto was fiercely protective of the boy. It was another tangent, though interesting, she did not want to follow tonight. _'Because it doesn't answer any of my questions._' She reaffirmed to herself. After a few moments of observing the two officers glaring at each other, Karin spoke up. "So, is my brother in trouble? Please answer so they can get to all the explaining the undead stuff."

"Fine," the man answered, waving the bun around. "At the end, the Old Man exploded over the fact Captain Hitsugaya's haori was destroyed." He leaned over the table to glare at Hitsugaya's lieutenant, enunciating the name with a smirk. "He said that Captain Hitsugaya will set the punishment and its length. They are also sending a Squad 12 member in the morning to deal with those…things… and will have meds that were requested from Retsu and a brand new haori for him."

"Why get angry over a piece of cloth?" Karin blurted, insanely happy that her brother wasn't going to undead Soul Society jail…or worse. She wasn't too concerned about his punishment, though after spending a few days with Hitsugaya, she knew that the boy would make Ichigo pay for his stupidity in the most humintaling way. She wasn't sure, however, why this 'Old Man' (and she could hear the capitalization every time they said it) picked the jacket as the deciding factor.

The table, again, chuckled. _'I really REALLY need to get on the joke.'_ Kari thought, slightly pissed.

IT was Lieutenant Matsumoto, the only non-captain, who spoke up. "Harois are special. You can't just go out and buy them, nor can you make them. They are like the shinhakusho, our uniforms. They are made from a special material to handle blasts of spiritual pressure in battle."

"Special material?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know much more than that, besides the fact that haoris are even more special than the uniforms. Worse, my captain has very few, most of them altered just in case he has a sudden growth spurt." She smiled the look of apology in her eyes as she looked to Captain Hirako. "Thank you for asking for the Squad 12 help and his haori. That helps tremendously."

The lanky blonde chuckled. "Not a problem, Rangiku." He paused, then in a lower voice he said, "It'll be ok, Rangiku."

The woman sighed. "I know."

The table became silent, the only sounds were eating. To Karin, it looked like everyone was in their own thoughts. She washed down her third bowl of rice with tea before she spoke up. "So, what are shinigami? And what are Zanpak…somethings? Shikai and some other word, bon, bun, bow…it ended with a kai, I remember. What are those? And oh, the 'R' words you mentioned earlier, Youruichi. What are those?"

"Well then, we did promise an explanation." Youruichi smiled. "Let's start with the basics tonight, okay? What is a shinigami?" The woman took a sip of tea before continuing. "Before I answer, do realize some of the demonstrations and explanations may not be as accurate as they could be. That's because you don't have the vocabulary yet. Plus we will be throwing a lot of concepts that will take your brilliant mind a while to figure out. Like I said; basics first, clarifications later. Is that ok with you?"

Karin gestured with her chopsticks. "Sure, no problem. Please explain away."

"Ok, shinigami. In its most basic, simplest form; it is a person born in the Soul Society with a sufficient Spiritual Pressure to manifest an Inner World and a Zanpakuto spirit. Also, a spirit that arrived from the World of the Living and that resides in the Rukongai that can manifest an Inner World and a Zanpakuto is also a considered a shinigami if they attend the Shino Academy and graduate."

'_Lots of stuff and words I don't know,'_ "okay, first questions. You can be born, dead? Also, where or what is Rukongai?"

Captain Hirako chuckled. "Let's answer the second one first. The Soul Society is divided into two parts. The Rukon Districts or Rukongai is the largest by far. It is the poorest but has the most freedom and produces much of the trade goods. Also it has awesome bars." Karin heard Lieutenant Matsumoto giggle. "This is where are the ghosts, called Wholes, go after they die here in the World of the Living. Sometimes they have to be helped by a shinigami (which is one of our most basic and most important functions) by konso, or spirit burial.

"The Rukon is divided into four parts, north, south, east, and west. Each part is divided into 80 districts. All of this surrounds the second part: The Seireitei.

"The Seireitei is like a very large walled city. It would take you days and days to cross it on foot. It holds all the government, except for the Soul King, all the Noble families, generations of Shinigami families, Central 46, the Shino Academy, and the military arm, the Gotei 13. All these people have at least a little spiritual pressure or have direct blood connection to ones that do."

Her father anticipating Karin's nest question spoke up. "The Seireitei does not rule over the Rukon, they are, by obligation, only there to protect the Rukon from hollows and seek out applicants for the academy. They also trade with them, as you know shinigami have huge appetites and the Rukon has far more farm land than the Seireitei. You see," He gestured to the purple –haired woman. "Youruichi said it in that way because not only is it a factual, but there is a political distinction. The definition used to be that anyone who resides within the walls of the Seireitei was a shinigami. Which isn't really correct. Yes, all the active shinigami live within the Seireitei, but most of the nobles are not shinigami. So it was changed and worded carefully as not to ruffle any feathers of the nobility."

Karin pondered for a moment. _'So there are political issues. Are the Rukon people snubbed because they weren't born there? Or because they are poor? They have a school, do they teach more than shinigami stuff? Can I major in, I dunno, healing? Did Hitsugaya attend the academy? Do nobles go to school; Dad seemed to infer they didn't. Questions, questions. So many useless meaningless questions.'_ She coughed. "I will bet that there is a story, or even several stories behind all of that. As much as I'd like to ask them, I think I need to know the simple stuff before asking."

"Very wise, "Youruichi picked up the explanation. "Yes there is a large technical and explanation on why and how; but yes, you can be born 'dead.' Nobles can do it the best. It is assumed that Rukon citizens do it with ease. Shinigami, the woman in particular, have issues. There are theories. But that is what they are, theories and old wives' tales on why. Nevertheless, many noble women dream of becoming a shinigami; and many noble families hope that their daughters cannot be shinigami."

Karin couldn't understand why she went into so much detail, but she filed away for future inquiry. But she did understand the politics of why. _'If they are backward stereotypical Japanese nobility right out of the history books, I'd bet being a shinigami gives woman a lot more freedom. Look at Lieutenant Matsumoto and Rukia; both of them don't look like they are under any man's control, well outside rank, that is.'_ She also thought of a question. "So, were you born in the Soul Society?"  
>Youririchi's eyes filled with mirth. "Yes. In fact, I belong to one of the most senior noble families in the Soul Society."<p>

"Oh. So…you're some kind of countess or Lady or something?"

Urahara flopped onto his back, holding his stomach. His mirth mixed with the other shinigami laughter.

"She's a princess and an heir," her father informed her between guffaws.

'_Well that explains the explanation about nobles._' "Well, how about you?" Karin pointedly asked her father.

Isshin smiled. "Born. Lesser son to an even lesser noble house."

'_Does that make me a princess too? Ugh. Yuzu would like that, though. Save that question for another day.' _Karin thought as she asked, "How about the rest of you?"

"Born," Captain Hirako spoke, grinning. 'Granddad was a shinigami. Mom was one of the 4th Division house healers."

Then Mr. Tessai spoke up. "Born. Parents taught Youririchi's clan. My father wasn't a shinigami, but he was a highly regarded swordsman."

"Born," Urahara said, finally pulling himself off the floor. "Son of a random shinigami and one of the 'Countess's' head cooks."

Matsumoto tittered. "Wow, it's been a learning experience for me today, too. But I am the odd duck here. I'm from the Rukon districts. And before you ask, because I see it in your eyes," Matsumoto smiled at Karin. "My Captain is from the Rukon districts, also."

"Ok. SO where you are born, if you are born, doesn't affect your standing within the Gotei 13?"

Youruichi nodded. "You ask the most intriguing questions, Karin! For the most part, no. There are exceptions, such as heriatary shinigami titles created long before the Gotei 13 was established, but they are few and far between. So for the majority of shinigami, it's done by merit only. Especially in the higher seats, 10th and above. Outside one captaincy and lieutenancy, it is earn by merit, talent, and ability alone. Where and if you were born doesn't enter into it, nor does age. SO yes, your little captain friend earned his rank like we all did: hard work, and raw talent."

"Good." Karin replied. She figured he earned his rank, but was nice to hear it in words. She was more impressed with the boy now than she had been before. Also, she was glad favoritism didn't seem to exist in the Soul Society.

Again, Youruichi did the explaining. "Ok, let's explain some 'R' words. Reishi. The Soul Society, the people that dwell and come from there and the souls who go there are made of Reishi, or spiritual particles. I mean everything, rocks, trees, buildings. Reishi does occur here in the World of the Living, just in far lower numbers, understand?"

"Yeah," Karin replied. "I think I do. Reishi is like a particle or an element. And it has something to do with ghost...err…wholes and shinigami powers. Let me guess, if you get too much of it, it can cause powers, correct? And Karakura being a 'Spiritual Center,' whatever that is, it has more Reishi than most?"

All the shinigami stared at her for a long moment. Then Urahara spoke up. "Isshin, I demand a DNA test. Someone that smart cannot be your daughter."

Her father did not take the bait. "I know, I know. Surprises the hell out of me, but Masaki was brilliant, too, so I'll blame her for Karin's natural brains."

Karin stared at her father, blushing. He was famous for his backhanded and melodramatic compliments, but she could not remember him ever suggesting that she, not Yuzu, took after their mom. _'Layers and layers, Dad.' _She thought. If anything, she would walk away from today with a totallynew perception of her normally immature parent.

Urahara, continued, unaware of Karin's silent epiphany. "That's almost correct, Karin. I'd equate Reishi to elements rather than elementary particles. A Spiritual Center does dump thousands of times more Reishi thus causing a greater chance of spiritually aware humans to happen. Very good Karin."

Karin coloured at the compliment. "So how does this make people like my brother and I guess me to happen? There's got to be more to it than a shower of Reishi, correct?"

"Good Question," Youruichi answered as she pulled a cylinder shaped container off the shelf behind her. She opened it up, revealing a small ball of clay, the type used in school. She pulled it out and started to knead it. As she rolled it out, Youruichi explained, "This next part does well with a visual aid. However, what I am about to talk about really doesn't have a shape or dimension. Well, what can been seen, anyways. This a demonstration to help you understand it better, so don't take the actual shapes as fact, ok?"

Karin nodded as the woman created a thick snake with the clay. Then Youruichi flattened one side of it so it looked like a half circle in profile. "Ok. This will represent the Soul Sleep." Yourichi began, holding up her creation. "The soul sleep is the part of the soul that collects and stores Reishi, if it can. It does other things but we will not get into most of that right now. Most people here in the World of the Living and in the Rukon have Soul Sleeps that look like this." She laid the clay back on the table, flat side down. Then she took some dried wasabi peas from an open bag that magically appeared on the table. She dropped a few of the peas, one by one, on the clay.

"The peas are representing Reishi. See how they roll away? That's most people."

She stopped her pea dropping. With her free hand, Youruichi partially flattened the clay out, and then continued to drop peas. "See how now some of the peas stay but most roll away? These people are spiritually sensitive. They can't see ghosts or shinigami, but they know something is there."

"Like my sister?" Karin queried.

"No, not quite," Urahara spoke up. "It looks the same to you but your sister's Soul Sleep is totally different."

"How do you know that?"

"By feel, really. I know that doesn't make sense to you now, but later it will. Just take our word for the moment." He replied.

Karin again nodded and gestured for Youruichi to continue. The woman turned the some of the edges of the partially flattened clay up, making it look like a bowl Karin made in kindergarten. "Now the Soul Sleep has become a container of sorts. Not a very good one, granted, but enough to catch and store a minute amount of Reishi. These people can see ghosts. Now, if I make it into a better bowl," she paused, making a shallow bowl then continued. "Now these people can see shinigami and can react to the Spiritual World. And, they can store Reishi. That space, the storage capacity is Reiyoku. That word also is defined as the spiritual energy you have in reserve. But, in essence, it means the sum total Reishi you can handle."

"Adding," Captain Hirako spoke up. "That each person's Reiyoku is a different size. To use Youririchi's example, some have very large containers, but shallow. They drain their powers easily but they recover more quickly. Most of their abilities then to be weaker, too."

Urahara shrugged. "That's pretty close to the truth. TO continue, those of them that have small containers but the walls are very tall, like a vase, have a lot of power but tend to have very limited abilities. They also take longer to recharge. The ideal Soul Sleep is to be the middle ground; large but decent sized walls. These people can do more and don't drain their reserve, their Reiyoku doing it."

"And those people are shinigami?" Karin asked.

A chorus of "No," rang out over the table.

Now Karin was confused. "Then what are they, if not shinigami?"

This time her father spoke up. "Well, they are sometimes healer or kidou masters if they live in the Soul Society. Kidou is spell casting, by the way. We'll talk about that later. In the World of the Living, they are Quincies or Fullbringers; I guess that's the official term for them now."

"Quincy? Fullbringers? More English words." To Karin, every term and every question explained, sixteen more questions appeared. It was becoming frustrating.

"Those aren't really that important right now, except to show you the levels of the Soul Sleep. And to explain Inoue and Sato are both Fullbringers and Ishida is a Quincy." Youruichi replied. "They tap the same power as shinigami but they tap in a different way. I told you this would be rough." She answered; smiling at Karin's upset expression. "Deep breaths, Karin. You are doing really well for someone with your lack of knowledge."

"Thanks." Karin exhaled, recentering her thoughts. "Ok, that's not us, Yuzu Ichigo and I, correct? We' are some other shape, correct?"

"Yes. You need to add Arisawa and Asano to the same list as your family's. They are the rare exception to the rule. These are normal humans that go from this." She pointed to the clay, that Youruichi had rerolled back to the original Soul sleep form. "TO this." She rolled the clay up, so now it resembled a snail's shell. "We believe that is what happened to those two. They were sensitive, just because they were born in Karakura. But, as your brother's leakage expanded their Soul Sleeps, instead of flattening like Sato and Inoue's. Theirs started to roll into a ball. The process takes much longer, but we also believe they got a boost of sorts caused by their unfortunate run-in with Aizen during the war."

Before Karin could ask about wars and whoever was Aizen, Matsumoto spoke up. "I was there when Ichigo's friends met up with Aizen. There was more than the two, plus some strangely dress man that managed to stand and face Aizen despite the incredible amount of spiritual pressure was emitting. Why aren't the rest of them considered shinigami potentials?"

"Well, it's because their Soul Sleep wasn't permeable enough to absorb the excess Reiatsu Aizen was channeling. The man, Don Kanoji, is already walking the path of the Full bring and seems to be pretty stable spiritually. The others, outside having the ability to see ghosts and shinigami, do seem to have changed much at all. That is the difference. Asano and Arisawa have begun that path towards shinigami due to their meeting with Aizen." Urahara replied. He nodded at Captain Hirako. "I would suspect that the Gotei 13 is far more concerned for any human walking the shinigami path rather than people with supernatural abilities. Shinigami potential are FAR rarer to develop here and have far more training to use such powers. Don't want people running around who have no clue what they are doing wielding zanpakutos. That's just a recipe for disaster. Just look at Ichigo."

The lieutenant nodded. "That makes sense."

It didn't make sense to Karin, but she didn't speak up. It sounded like something she would understand after she receive the basics from Youruichi.

"Ok, continuing," Karin got the feeling that the purple-hair woman was getting tired of the interruptions. "Almost all souls that will become shinigami, regardless where they are have this shape when they start in that direction." Youruichi held up the clay, now rolled into a ball. "This is the best shape (combined with permeability) for a shinigami to form. I know what you are going to ask," Yourichi quickly said when Karin opened her mouth. "'How does a ball catch Reishi, Youruichi?' Well it works very well to catch Reishi because it _absorbs_ Reishi.

"Shinigami absorb Reishi. Most others catch it. The Quincies can do both, but they have to activatily concentrate. Shinigami don't have to. They attract and absorb Reishi all the time. And that is the difference, the key, which makes Full bringers and Quincies far different that shinigami. And it shows up in power differences and abilities. Absorption is the key."

"So, shinigami are like sponges?" Karin asked.

"More like balloons made of sponges. All the Reishi that is absorbed goes to the center, enlarging the soul sleep."

Then Youruichi sat down the clay and picked up the container that the clay came in. "Now, the real magic begins. After slowly enlarging to a certain point a lid starts to form."

"A lid?"

"Yes, a lid." Urahara picked up the clay ball and with his fingernail, carved a line around it. "When the lid is forming, the Soul Sleep becomes more organized on the inside. During this time is when they can sometimes hear things coming from it or, rarely, see things."

"I thought you couldn't physically see the Soul Sleep?" Karin spoke up, confused.

"Well, during this process, the Soul Sleep of a shinigami goes through a transformation of sorts. It's still a Soul Sleep but becomes something more. As for seeing it, well, all I can say is when it happens to you, you will understand what I am saying."

"A transformation? What kind of transformation?"

Youruichi leaned towards the girl, pulling open the lid of the container. "The Soul Sleep creates an Inner World."

"So," Karin replied, peering into the container. "It becomes a wasabi pea-filled box with a Super Deformed Gundam phone thing-ee in the center?"

Yourichi, with a puzzled look on her face, tilted the container to look inside herself. "Hmmmm…I was wondering what that was. The things Jinta brings home…" The woman finished her mumbling with a small shake of her head. Her gaze returned to Karin. "Anyways, the Super-deformed whatever phone something is supposed to be represent a Zanpakuto spirit, sitting in its Inner World."

"Ok, you lost me." Karin replied, confused. "So shinigami are possessed or something?"

"Well, no," Urahara smiled at her. "99.99999% of the time, Zanpakuto spirits are NOT another spirits, but reflections of the master's soul."

"huh?"

"Okay, let's try it another way. When a Soul Sleep gets to a certain level and size, and this is different for everyone, a 'lid' starts to form. Inside, the reiroyku collected from the Reishi starts to get organized. It forms metaphysical mirror of sorts, reflecting the shinigami potential's true being. It's not a perfect mirror. That reflection is more like a funhouse mirror. That reflection then takes on a life of its own, becoming an entity with its own name, Id and Ego. It then creates a 'home' for itself, based on its' and its master's personality and soul. That home is called the Inner World. During the construction phase is when that lid forms and you can rarely hear a voice (or extremely rare, voices) coming through.

The Inner World, because I know you will ask, Karin, is the center of your power. It is the Reiroyku come alive and is far more potent than regular reiroyku. At the center of your center, is the Zanpakuto spirit who is your guide to use this refined energy and your inspiration and challenge. Without this Zanpakuto spirit, you are not a shinigami. You cannot be one."

"Ok, I think I understand." Karin replied slowly. "So how do you open the Soul Sleep to see the Inner World? I assume that is what this leading to."

"And you would be correct. Well, opening the lid is pretty easy; it requires only the name of the Zanpakuto spirit. It may give it to you or you may have to go through a series of challenges within the Inner World to get free access to the world. Each Zanpakuto is unique and the path to one's Inner World and is as individual as snowflakes. " Urahara answered, flourishing his fan.

"So, okay, you have to be told that you are a shinigami before that happens?" Karin asked.

"Normally that's the case. Most people with abilities can use their reiroyku, call Reiatsu when they channel and use it, to a limited degree even with no training. In the Soul Society, and after millennia of influence, most people will head towards the Seireitei. In the closest districts to the Seireitei, the Shino Academy have places where one can try out for the school. Here in the World of the Living, yeah, you have to be told.

"Once in a while an individual will learn on their own if they are one. How? You ask. Well, the Zanpakuto will talk to them." The woman leaned over the table at Karin, causing the girl to lean on her arms, eyes wide. "Karin?" She said, with trouble written all over her face. "Did you hear voices in your head today?"

Karin gasped, blinking. _'How did she…?'_ her mind trailed off. "How do you know that?" Karin finally replied.

Yourichi rocked back to her heels, smiling. "Well, humans don't know how to shunpo. They shouldn't; it would kill them. But you did that today; thankfully it was such a small distance that all you got was a fierce sunburn-like injury. Also, there is the issue of you creating a weak shield of some sort over you and your sister. You shouldn't know how to do these things. I'd bet you still don't know how to do them. You are a shinigami potential; we've known that for a while. I would hazard a guess that your Zanpakuto has formed enough for it to react when you are in mortal danger."

"I…I…I didn't…I couldn't…"Flabbergasted by the news, Karin could only stutter.

"You're not in trouble, you lady," Captain Hirako spoke up. "In fact, we are pretty damn impressed with you. With no foreknowledge, you reacted like a seasoned shinigami. That's some pretty amazing instincts you have."

Karin pondered that. _'They aren't mad at me. Me…a…shinigami? Why not? My brother is one, sorta, I think. And my dad's one. So why not Yuzu and I? The question is, do I want to be one? I think that would mean I may have to die."_

Captain Hirako interrupted her musings. "So," he continued, leaning his head into her view. "What did the voice say?"

"Well…" she hesitated. She was still reeling from the revelation. Also, she was nervous about repeating what the spirit said to her in front of her dad. She looked over at him. He smiled at her, encouragally. Karin sighed. _'Might as well get it over with.'_ "Well, it reminded me of a church bell, but not the same sound. More like a tonal feel. It said…well _she_ didn't say much." She sighed again. "Sorry about this dad, but she said 'Shit Karin, Run!'"

Silence covered the table then laughter shook the room. "Oh Karin," Her father, Isshin chuckled. "The one thing you had to get from your old man is a Zanpakuto with a dirty mouth. Mine swears every other word. I am so proud to be your father!"

"Like swearing is something to brag about." Karin grumbled under her breath. He father only laughed harder as he put his arm around her should, giving her a squeeze.

After the laughter died down a bit, Karin nervously asked, "What do I do now?"

"Nothing." The blonde captain replied. "But I am not in charge of this evolution. You'll need to ask Captain Hitsugaya, he's officially the point man for this endeavor."

"Really?" Karin perked up. "So he's in charge of our training and stuff?" Karin tried very hard to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice, but the concept that her first real friend she had made in a very long time was going to help her was exciting. She wasn't sure about the whole shinigami thing but now she and something to look forward to. _'I'd bet he will have to make more trips here and I will get to see him more. Plus this summer!'_ She hadn't forgotten about that invitation.

Unfortunally, while she was silently thinking this, she forgot she was sitting at a table of careful observers. "So, Karin," The mischievous gleam in Youririchi's eyes unnerved the girl. "Why all this fascination with Captain Hitsugaya? Is it because he's pretty adorable? Or those gorgeous eyes? Or perhaps it's because you got a good look at him when he was dressing the other day?"

Chuckles erupted yet again around the table. As Karin blushed red, Captain Hirako added, "Maybe it's the fact I told her that he said she was smart and pretty." The laughter got louder as Karin's blush got deeper.

"Really? I am so going to tease my captain about that!" Lieutenant Matsumoto's voice sounded light and teasing, her eyes looked at Karin in a spectutive way.

"Look!" Karin finally groused after a few minutes of them picking on her. "Finish the explanation. There's more, isn't it? The Shikai and how he made all that ice…" Snickers floated in the air. Karin growled, "Look, I'm exhausted. This day has been long and tiring but I want my questions answered before I go to bed. You promised."

"Okay, okay." Youruichi laughed, holding her hands up. "No more teasing tonight. Anyways, Karin, how people use their Soul Sleep and tap into their Reiroyku and use Reiatsu is intent. Willpower. People with strong wills are able to manipulate Reiatsu into spells or abilities. The stronger the will the stronger those abilities will be. That's the big secret…mind over matter.

"To teach new students at the academy, they are taught chants for their kidou training. The more powerful the spell can be, the longer the chant. But it focuses the mind on the words and to think about what they want to do with the spell, to focus and to imagine it... Later, one can learn the spell without the chant, but the chances of it being more powerful are lessened due to the fact they don't have the chant to remind them of the spell. Only strong minded individuals like us captains can do them without chants and they will be nearly as strong as the one with chants is because we have the willpower, the intent, to make the spell real, regardless what we say.

"Zanpakuto, however, require a chant to activate their abilities and shift to Shikai and Bankai modes. To activate without the word or phrase tends to weaken the ability severally. There is this theory that because there are two minds within a shinigami, the Zanpakuto and its master, the chant is required because it forces them to synchronize. It's just a theory, though."

"How do you learn all of that, the kidou and working with your Zanpakuto and stuff like that?" Karin asked as Youruichi took a drink of her tea.

"Well, there's the academy and zanpakutos ultimately teach their masters, in their own way and time, how do to their abilities. But both kidou and Zanpakuto training take years of study and practice."

Karin frowned. "I don't think my brother took years to learn."

Youruichi smiled, a little sadly. "You are correct. But be careful using Ichigo as an example of a shinigami. He has been the exception to just about every rule out there. Which are the Soul Society's and your brother's problem and quandary. Being that exceptional comes with a heavy price. However, he is an excellent example of intent. Your brother has an excellent sense of self, a wonderful captaincy to learn even in the worst conditions, and is stubborn to a fault. All of which allowed him to accelerate through the training schedule so swiftly that he outpaced his teachers in days. While that saved the worlds' bacons, it came with a price; ego and instability, as you saw today."

Karin thought for a second. "So my brother says 'I can,' instead of 'I think I can,' he became powerful?"

"That's pretty much it." The woman replied.

"He's not the only one," Captain Hirako said. "I was pretty impressed with the Soul Society's premier prodigy, Captain Hitsugaya. Went straight to Bankai without a word? Awesome!"

"Ok, I don't understand what Bankai is but Hitsugaya being a captain, shouldn't he be able to stop anything my brother throws at him? After all, from what I understand, Ichigo is just a subsatute shinigami."

"Excellent observation." Lieutenant Matsumoto answered, smiling at the girl. "Captains and lieutenants, however, have limiters placed on us when we go to the World of the Living. Otherwise, the mere Reiatsu we can emanate could destroy property and kill people. So he was only at 1/5th of his normal level."

"Add on the fact he went to Bankai without a release phrase and Ichigo is at a captain's level in terms of spiritual pressure and doesn't have a limiter. Well, yeah, not so good." Captain Hirako finished, shrugging.

"Why isn't my brother limited? Then things like today wouldn't happen."

All the adults looked at each other. Finally it was Tessai, who had been mostly silent the whole evening, who spoke up. "Well, this is speculation, Miss Kurosaki, but I believe the Soul Society won't limit him because your brother along with a few others are considered for…just in case…scenarios."

"Just in case…what?"

"Just…just in case."

Karin glared at the room. "Seriously? No answer?"

"When your brother tells his story then you will understand." Her father responded quietly.

"Fat chance of that happening." Karin muttered under her breath.

Isshin gave his daughter a squeeze. "I think it will happen tomorrow, Karin."

Karin snorted. "Not going to hold my breath." Then a yawn suddenly erupted from her. "I know, I know but I have a few more questions I want answered before I head to bed. Why is everyone's sword different? Hitsugaya mentioned mind walkers. What or who are they? And, finally, when do I have to make a discion on this?"

"Oh, we did forget the correlation between the 'swords' and Zanpakuto." Urahara remarked, standing up. "I've got this one, Youruichi." He walked to the corner, where hi cane rested. He picked it up and pulled on the handle, revealing a blade. Then he said, "Awake Benihime." And to Karin's amazement, the blade changed shape. The blade thickened and the tip had a sharp 45 degree edge that was mimicked on the handle, which now looked more like a sword handle than a cane.

"This is Benihime. She is my Zanpakuto." He was silent for a second, his eyes unfocused. In a moment of clarity, Karin realized he was speaking to his Zanpakuto spirit. His eyes refocused, looking at her. "Would you like to hold her, Karin?"

She realized then that this was a big deal. Gulping, she nodded. He gently, almost reverently placed the handle in her hands. _'It's rather…I mean…she's so light and she looks very sharp.'_ Wordlessly, she handed the beautiful sword (_'NO, Zanpakuto!_') back to the shopkeeper. She watched in awe as the Zanpakuto reverted back to a cane sword and a sheath formed around it.

"WOW." She breathed. "That was amazing! She is very beautiful."

"Thank you. Benihime likes you, by the way. You just fed her ego." Urahara placed the cane back in the corner. "Now back to answering questions. Only shinigami have zanpakutos. Well, not strictly true. I should say only shinigami CAN have zanpakutos. Some just have problems with their zanpakutos and don't summon a blade. But that's another discussion.

"To anticipate your next question, 'How can a zanpakuto be both in me and a sword?' Because, the sword isn't a sword; made on an anvil with fire and metal. It's a part of me and my soul. I drew it out of me when Benihime allowed me to know her name. The blade cannot be damaged unless I allow it or I am met with a person more powerful than I. It is never dull because it is my will that keeps it sharp. It is a reflection of my Zanpakuto spirit and myself. When you hear us refer to Zanpakuto, it is the sword we are talking about."

He took a sip of water. "And, yes Karin, you will have one of those, if you so choose to be a shinigami. And I will bet it will be soon. Did I miss anything?"

"It changes shape…"She started, still processing the information.

"That was my Shikai. You saw Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai today. It's getting late so I won't get into too much about them here, but basically Shikai and Bankai are visual representations of your ability to use much more power than normal. If you want to talk more in detail on the subject of zanpakutos, you can ask any of us tomorrow. I will bet most of us will talk your ear off..."

"Ok, thanks…" She replied, stalling. _'Tons of information tons more of questions. What should I ask? I think I can handle a few more before I fall asleep.'_ "Ok. What is a mind walker?"

"Mind walking is a misnomer. We cannot walk through a person's mind and read their thoughts. We walk through a person's soul." Tessai spoke up. "It is a very difficult and rare ability that few kidou masters can accomplish. Even then, it is only taught to the most trusted of individuals. Walking through a soul is horrible. Even the most gentle mind walkers will leave marks of their passing that the person will feel for the rest of their lives. It can cause major psychological trauma in the person, so it always comes with a memory wipe. That doesn't make the damage go away, but it allows the person not to dwell on it because they forgot that the procedure happened in the first place. Shinigamis, who are hyperaware of their souls, have a much tougher time of it. We cannot make the zanpakutos forget it happened. It is only used when there is no other choice."

"So you would recommend not picking that choice?" Karin asked.

"I did not say that. I said if there was no other choice. You still have choices in front of you, even as a potential shinigami. But if you do choose that option, it will be far more painful for you, worse if you are in direct communication with your Zanpakuto."

"Ok, but how is it painful? I don't understand. I think if I was forewarned I'd be ok." Karin stated. She looked around as she saw everyone else shaking their heads.

"Oh, you don't understand how painful it can be." Lieutenant Matsumoto said quietly.

"You?" captain Hirako asked.

She shook her head. "No. My captain. When he first achieved Bankai, his body was so small and he was so young, and he is so powerful, he could not handle it." She looked at Karin for a moment. "He was the human equivalent of six or seven years old."

"Six or seven years…" _'Holy…how young was he when he became a shinigami?'_ Karin resolved to ask him tomorrow.

The woman shrugged, a small sad smile appeared. "My captain has always been on the small side. Captain Unohana says it's because of all spiritual pressure taking up his biological resources. Regardless, the day he got his Bankai, he nearly turned the Seireitei, along with much of the Rukon, into a glacier.

Thankfully Captain Ukitake was nearby where he had been practicing and was able to contain much of the initial explosion. Despite that and several captains and those with water and ice zanpakutos helping, the Seireitei still had snow storms for weeks…in the middle of summer. It took three mind walkers nine days…"

"Nine days?" Tessai interrupted her with a questioning look on his face. "Why did it take nine days for three mind walkers to seal some…"

He was interrupted by the lieutenant. "87. 87 holes they had to dig into his soul. 87 seals, each one had to be designed with a unique trigger to release the power trapped behind it. The whole time he was screaming. Wonder why his voice is deeper than it should be for his age? He screamed for nine days. Healers were healing him every fifteen minutes, trying not to get frost burn."

Tessai was still confused. "All due respect, and I do like Captain Hitsugaya, but that is a lot of effort for one gifted child."

"I do not the answer to that. Not sure that my captain does either. You are right. I was waiting for the Head Captain and Central 46 ordered his death. The mind walkers asked for pity for him and to put him out of his misery. The answer was no. I also don't know why they did not do a memory wipe him. I know he just learned Bankai, it didn't make sense. They gave me some answer like it would go too far back in his memory to be effective and him to be functional as shinigami. But that didn't make sense.

"Regardless, he spent three months in a coma. Then years of screaming nightmares. He still gets them sometimes. While I'm glad they didn't kill him, but some nights, when I get a knock at my door and there he is pale, red-rimmed eyes, I wonder…" She trailed off, her blue eyes glistened.

"Fuck, 87 seals? It's amazing he survived the actual mind walk!" Captain Hirako's voice filled the somber void. "Has he popped any?"

The lieutenant rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Oh yes, about twenty or so, as he tells me." Tessai looked like he was doing math in his head. "20 broken…87 total…his power now…" His head popped up from his calculations, with an amazed look on his face. "That would mean…!"

Karin looked around as all the adults looked stunned. She couldn't understand why this was so important except that Hitsugaya had to be tortured to save his life. _'I need more info…but not tonight.'_ Even with this latest revelation, Karin's ability to fight the lethargy from an insane day was eroded, and she could feel that sleep was getting the upper hand to her curiosity.

She stood, yawning. "A know that wasn't all my questions answered, but Thank you for answering the ones I did ask." Karin bowed respectfully. "It wasn't everything, but it was one heck of a start."

"Just use one of the futons in the other room." Urahara said, waving her a good night.

She nodded as her father stood and said, "Don't worry about school tomorrow, honey, or the whole week for that matter. This is far too important right now."

Karin nodded absently. She knew she should be concerned about homework and stuff, but she was too tired. She numbly followed her dad to the room, where he helped her set up the futons between Hitsugaya and her sister. Her did then tucked her in like she was four again, kissing her on the forehead.

A she laid there in the dark, she thought she should have some profound meaning to today's events and revelations. Something to link it together in a tidy package and proclaim meaning for it all. After all, her life just got turned upside down. Karin found she couldn't think anything like that, for it felt incomplete that there was still stuff missing. She stared through her closing eyes out into the room at the boy across from here. Her only thought before sleep finally won was, _'At the end, I am luckier than he is.'_

She fell asleep to the voices of Captain Hirako convincing Lieutenant Matsumoto to accompany him to a jazz club.

XXX

ICHIGO

IT was well past midnight when Ichigo Kurosaki shuffled into the alley of the shoten. He had arrived at his house only to find a note saying to pack an overnight bag and go to Urahara's. _'Which is the last place I want to be.'_ He considered sleeping under the bridge where he had spent most of his afternoon, recalling his stupidity, but being caught for vagrancy would just make matters worse. Staying home at the empty, silent house frightened him more than coming here, so he packed a bag and left, with Rukia in gigai silently following him.

He had, in his opinion, majorly fucked up. Not accusing the Soul Society with their obscure rules and stubborn pride. No, he screwed up by not paying attention to his surroundings and more importantly, remembering the location of his sister. _'Honestly, I had forgotten that they were there in the first place.'_ He grudgily admitted to himself.

'_And Renji was right. I am a 'Fucking Tool' for not paying attention.'_

He sighed and mumbled, "This sucks," to the night air. He didn't want to face Keigo and Tatsuki, who witnessed it. He was tired of dealing with Renji, who stalked Ichigo out of the shoten earlier, cussing the boy out. He didn't want to endure Orihime's silent, disapproving disappointment. Chad's simple sentences that rang with the truth hurt more than Uryu's distain.

Most of all, he feared the look of disappointment, or even hatred in the eyes of his family. The loss of trust because he was too busy getting angry.

"Ichigo." Rukia's somber voice floated up quietly from his right. She barely said anything to him, but her pitying eyes said a lot. Still, she didn't leave him in rage or distcust when he stopped running away and started to ignore the voices around him.

He took a deep breath. "Gotta go face the music." He said, echoing the small woman's sediment earlier today. He took another deep breath and walked towards the darkened storefront.

As they approached, Ichigo could see Shinji and Rangiku, both in gigais, out in front, apparently a little drunk and just arriving themselves. They turned from their conversation to stare at him as they came forward out of the gloom, emotionless. Then…

WHAM!

Ichigo's vision turned red as he felt the lieutenant's fist connect to his eye socket. The force caused him to stumble back a few steps before tumbling back to land on his rear.

"You asshole, after all he did for you. All the times he stood up for you… You tried to kill him." Rangiku seethed bending over the prone and surprised Ichigo.

"That hurt, Rangiku." He mumbled back, trying to clear the stars from his head.

"Bastard, that's only the beginning of your pain…"

"Rangiku, calm down." Shinji's voice filtered through Ichigo's fog. The boy looked up at the blonde captain, who had grabbed Rangiku's arm. "Remember what we talked about at the club, eh?"

The strawberry blonde slowly lowered her fist. She took a deep breath, then another, as if she was trying to control her temper. Finally she opened her cornflower blue eyes to glare steely at the Ichigo. "If you ever, EVER attack my captain again like a fucking coward, I promise you, Bankai or no, I WILL kill you."

There was no doubt in his mind she would and could, despite the difference in power.

The woman straightened, saying, "Thank you Shinji, for the night out. I needed it. I hope you have a pleasant sleep. You too, Lieutenant Kuchiki." She nodded to each in turn and then left the alley.

Ichigo saw Rukia wince at 'Lieutenant Kuchiki.' He suspected that Rangiku, as informal as she was, probably called her by her given name. _'Guilty by association. I guess.'_ He added the slight to his own pile of guilt. No use for Rukia to take the blame.

"Your father is inside. He will explain the situation to you." Shinji spoke up, his words firm, like he was disciplining a child.

'_Well, he is,'_ Ichigo thought glumly.

"You will listen and obey him." Shinji continued. "You can thank your lucky stars that Captain Hitsugaya spent years advocating you, as did I when I returned to the Soul Society. Suffice to say, I recommend not letting something like this happen again. Have a good night, Rukia." With that, the blonde waved and too, departed the darkened street.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He knew she wanted to say more, but either she could not or was at a loss what to say. Still, her presence helped and grounded him. It was something he had missed in the last 17 months.

However, he wished he could make it up to her, but he didn't know how. _'Some reunion.'_ He had often speculated what a reunion with her would be like, but the joy of seeing her again was now tainted with his stupidity. Even Zangetsu's voice, silenced for nearly two years, was wonderful, but now coloured by what the Zanpakuto called, **Foolish Behaviour form my master who knows better.**

'_Hell, I'm pissed off at myself._' Sighing and now with an aching head and a rapidly closing eye, he got off the ground, brushed himself off and walked into the shoten.

His father was sitting at the table, drinking tea. Isshin watched his son as the boy flopped his long body onto a cushion. Rukia remained standing, a looking unsure of what to do.

"Dad' Ichigo said softly and with much hesitation.

"Son." His father replied. He took a sip and set the mug down. The sound was unbelievably loud in the heavy atmosphere. The elder Kurosaki looked up at Rukia and said, "Rukia, my dear, could you get some ice for Ichigo's eye? Also, there are some leftovers in the refrigerator for you and Ichigo. Go ahead and worm them up for the both of you."

"But I 'm not…" Ichigo trailed off when he saw the glares from the both of them.

"Not a problem, sir I will bring more tea for you, sir."

"Thank you." His father answered, nodding. With that, Rukia bowed to Isshin. She met Ichigo's eyes, and then silently left the room. The closing door sounded like a hammer.

"Dad, I…"

"Shut up." His father tersely interrupted. "I will only say this once. I don't care what you do or what you choose, but you will not act like a child and you will not put this family into danger again. You're 17 Ichigo. It is far past the time to grow up. It is sad when your little sisters are far more mature than you about the situation. You will face your mistakes you made today, all of them. You will act like an adult. You nearly killed my baby girls. My own son. Do you know how horrible that feels like? No you don't, because you don't have children you love more than all the lives in the world. You betrayed me, Ichigo. And it hurts. But right now I don't want your apology. Your words mean shit to me."

Cowed by his father's uncharacteristic harsh words, Ichigo only nodded.

"Good. Here is what will happen. You will be spending the night. Tomorrow you will; not in any particular order, apologize to Lieutenant Matsumoto for threatening her captain and her responsibility, To Hitsugaya for being rude and trying to kill him, and to your sisters for putting them in danger unnecessary. I suspect they will be far more forgiving than I. Don't abuse that. You will also explain to them, especially Karin, how you got your powers. You can also apologize to her for calling her a liar all these years."

"Ok, but to apologize to Capt…"

Isshin banged his fist on the table, causing the mug topple and spill its contents. "You WILL apologize, Ichigo!"

"But he lied to me!" Ichigo shouted, half standing. "They all lied to you!"

"Quiet! People are sleeping. They did not lie to you, especially Captain Hitsugaya."

"They did and..." for the second time this evening, Ichigo was hit. This time it was father reaching across the table and smacked his face with an open handed slap. Ichigo stared at his furious parent in disbelief. I could not recall a time his father hit him, or even spanked him.

"Look what you made me do. I promised your mother I would never raise a hand in anger against any of you. You will shut up and listen carefully. Big boy shinigami lesson number one. CAPTAINS DO NOT LIE. They may not tell you the whole truth or they may refrain from saying anything but they do not lie. They have too many souls to watch over to lie. And don't bring up Aizen shit either; he is a disgrace to our ranks."

"But…"

"Don't you think I would know when they were lying, being a former captain myself? Don't you think I would stop anything they would do if it would harm my children, especially the girls? Do you think I am that bad of a dad?"

"No. But…but they said Karin and Yuzu would have to die…" Ichigo faltered when he saw the look in his father's eye.

"Ichigo. I was born dead. You never bothered to ask, but Karin did. Death is not an end in my eye. It just means I go home. However, they gave the girls a choice,Ichigo. However, after today's antics, Karin may not have much choice in her future."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, his hand on his heated cheek.

His father sighed. "She heard her Zanpakuto's voice. That means she no longer several yards behind you, but only a couple of steps. All because of your little stunt, Karin may not have any choice, as don't. But you knew that already. Is this what this all about?" He glared at his son. "'With great power comes great responsibility' as the quote goes. It also comes with a loss of choices in life. If you want the power to help and to heal, you have to realize you may have to give something up. In this case, your life."

"But I didn't…" Ichigo stopped. He knew he would have asked for his powers back, in a heartbeat. He couldn't use that as an excuse, and Captain Hitsugaya tried to say that. _'But I just blew up at him, and then he had to go and save my sisters. That was supposed to be my job as the big brother. Fuck!_ But he knew in his heart, what the price would be. He couldn't play substitute shinigami forever. Life would get in the way and he would have had to choose which direction he wanted to go. And he knew, deep within himself, that he would have chosen the Soul Society. He wasn't a bratty troublemaker kid there. He did important stuff and changed the world. He didn't want to sit on his ego, but for two years it _hurt_ watching Uryu, Chad and the rest react to things he could no longer see. He was jealous of Karin, mad she didn't appreciate the gift he had.

And God, he was tired of the pitying looks

But what he did not conceptualized when he decided he wanted his powers back, and he would pick the Soul Society; there was a consequence to go with that choice. And now, Ichigo realized it. He swallowed hard as the ramifications hit him like a ton of bricks. His choice, now his only choice is to…

He would have to die.

"When?" He hoarsely whispered, his voice wavering.

"If and I mean IF you keep your nose clean and don't do anything stupid, years probably. Lieutenant Matsumoto said that her captain thought you would like to finish your education first."

"What's the point now? I'd would have to go to the academy anyways when I…" He couldn't say die, not yet.

"Actually, no. Apparently Captain Hitsugaya thought you were past that, too and had defended you on that point, too."

"Then what…"

Isshin sighed. "I don't know son. I think you need to decide that for yourself. You're not a child anymore and you know it. It's past time for you stop playing dress up shinigami and stop blaming and crying when things don't go your way."

"Wha-?" Ichigo was confused, not understanding what your father meant.

Isshin continued. "You need to talk to someone about it, soon. Keeping it bottled up inside is not good. It's already festering. Today was a prime example of that. Ichigo, I love you. Your sisters love you, even after today I still believe that. You have friends that love and respect you. I know Kugo and his buddies played some serious head games with you lately, but that's not any excuse to ignore your friends and family. They-we want to help you. You asked us to help in the past, why did you stop now?"

Ichigo stared down at the table, unable to answer or even to look at his father. Uryu asked. Rukia did too. And now his dad. But he couldn't talk about it. How could they understand that he…_'I killed a human being.'_

Ichigo shook his head, still staring at the wood grain. He couldn't-wouldn't bear the disappointment he knew was in his father's eyes.

"Well, I did what I could. The rest is up to you. You will speak to Captain Hitsugaya tomorrow; he is in charge of your punishment. Don't worry about school; I'll take care of that. However, you'll need to buy Karin a new school bag. You vaporized hers today."

Isshin paused. "Son, look at me."

Startled, Ichigo looked up. His father's eyes were stern, but the anger was gone. "Tomorrow, when Captain Hitsugaya speaks, you will be polite and civil. If he asks you to jump the only words you should say is 'Yes, sir. How high?' Do you understand me? Do not screw this up with your temper. The damn worse thing you could have inherited from me."

"Yes. Yes sir."

"Good. I'm going home. I have patients to see tomorrow. Ichigo?"

"sir?"

His father leaned towards his son, his eyes hard. Ichigo realized, really realized that his father, too, was a shinigami and a captain to boot. He had seen many battles and fought many times. It finally dawned on him that the silly annoying man was just a façade. This was the real Isshin Kurosaki.

"Son, do NOT disappoint me again, understand?"

"Sir!" Ichigo choked out. Numbly he watched his father get up and walk away, leaving his son to wallow in his shameful despair.

XXX

He ate very little of the food that Rukia brought moments after his dad left. The little he did eat was because Rukia insisted, and he didn't want to disappoint her again. While the ice and aspirin helped, he knew the eye would be swollen shut by tomorrow. He also knew no one would heal him if he asked.

They both got ready for bed, and silently walked among the sleeper to find spots to lay down their futons. Renji was snoring in the corner. Jinta and Ururu were there, of course. Yuzu was there with a very furious Kon making silent, but rude, gestures at Ichigo. _'Well until Rukia kicked him onto Renji, who is now cuddling the freaky stuff toy.'_ Ichigo thought.

Karin was there, in her normal restless sleep patterns. She had managed to get halfway off her futon. _'Maybe I should put her back to bed…no…'_ Right now he didn't think he was worthy of touching his sister. Looking at the elder sister, Ichigo suddenly realized how grown up she looked.

'_I think I missed something. They aren't the cute little girls who I gave rides on my shoulders to. What happened?'_

**You were too preoccupied with yourself to pay attention to them, thus missed them growing up.** Zangetsu muttered, breaking the silence that existed between them since the incident.

'_You're right.'_ Ichigo agreed, still observing his sibling. Her hand was outstretched in front of her, as if she was reaching out in her sleep to pale-white haired captain. Signs on his outstretched arm indicated a recent IV and Ichigo could see the bandages on his uncovered shoulders.

'_What happened? Did I even missed that?'_ Ichigo silently wailed on what appeared in the darkened room. Numb, he flopped down on the foam mattress and covered up.

**I do not know; I wasn't here for 17 months. All I know my blade is dull. It is not from lack of use but from my master's hesitation and fear. Whatever happens, good or bad, it is your fault. Do not blame the Ice Dragon's Master for your foolishness.** With that, his Zanpakuto retreated to the back of his mind.

'_Fuck. How I am…What am I…'_ Staring at the two arms, hands nearly, but not touching, he thought, _'I could have been a friend to Karin; I know she has trouble making friends. A know she had been lonely since starting Middle school, but no, I practically ignored her. I called her a liar. And now, she found…found someone else to…'_ He left off, silently listening to Rukia finally falling asleep near Yuzu.

Only after did Ichigo covered his face with his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.

I read the new "Masks" book by Tite as well as several books on baby universe theory. Neil deGrasse Tyson was played constantly. All that research didn't even end up in the chapter. Sad that Tite chose onions to describe his universes instead of bubbles. I think bubbles make far more sense. I wasn't sure to go off canon here, even though in the greater scheme of things a very minor change, so I left it alone. If I cannot make the onion ("layers, Donkey.") work for what I want to do, I will change it. I suspect most won't even notice it.

There was really no explanation on what makes a shinigami a shinigami and not a Quincy or Fullbring, outside one is dead and the other is not. Also, how to do you describe members of the kidou corps? I know the Vizard fella (big guy pink hair…name escapes me for the moment) had a Zanpakuto, but most kidou corps people are seen without one. Off topic, my husband calls the kidou corps the "red shirts of Bleach."

Regardless, I picture Karin's mind to be very rational. I may be projecting a little, but I do see her as a closet science nerd. While both Ichigo and Yuzu go with their emotions, Karin doesn't seem to be the same. She actually takes after her dad's more serious nature in that retrospect. I wanted her to ask what a Zanpakuto was or what makes a shinigami. And I wanted to hear her responses. I decided to let everyone else suffer by reading information that most of you already know to a degree. Hence this chapter.

I really hope it makes sense and I didn't make any mistakes. I couldn't find anything in the lore exactly; they reference Hollows, arancars, and vizards, but not the rest.

Next chapter, fixing Ichigo. Waking up a cranky white-haired captain. Karin finally gets her story from her brother. Lingerie, computer games and refrigerators play a part.

PS: No beta. This was written pretty fast. Let me know if I misspelled anything important, like names.

NOTE: MS word went wonky with Youruichi's name. It's spelled correctly in some places but not in others. I tried to catch them all. But I am sure I missed a few.


	6. Interim

"The First Time They Met…"

A Bleach story.

Rated T (for language, mostly)…rating may go up if the story continues.

Pairings: HitsuKarin…duh. OH, the other pairings. Only confessing to Ichirukia for now.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo's mess. I'm just fixing and clarifying it.

WARNING: Major Spoilers for the end of the Fullbring arc. Like 479ish. Nothing too specific, but those of you that are spoiler sensitive may break out in too much information rash.

Synopsis: A half-naked, in shape, injured, dead, samurai ghost boy was sitting at Urahara's table drinking tea. With white hair…

Author's Notes: Yes, I am alive. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! All of them.

Why so long? Well, reality has a way of getting you when you least expect it.

Plus a writer's block…2 of them.

Plus several games Minecraft, DDO, LotRO and oddly, Viva Piñata. The last making me have some crazy dreams about Toushirou's birthday with Hollow piñatas spilling sour candy and Prof. Pester screaming "I have no regrets!" That and The hell butterflies were actually black flutterscotches and Hyourinmaru was a dragonache. Seriously. I totally blame my husband's excessive need to complete achievements on the Xbox. And roping his wife into helping. Damn him.

Also, being involved in a police drama helps too. Not. Stupid psychopath.

Oh. Pregnancy. Yup, creating another anime fan as we speak.

Ah, Lots of comments about power levels and the seal thing-ee. I will confess that he being more powerful than it seen is not my idea. The idea of seals was something I was thinking about when I was writing my story "What best friends are for." He is the only person with Bankai with a countdown timer. The only difference between him and all the others is age. Apparent physical age. More about age next chapter. Break out the flow charts by the way. Anyways, it wasn't enough, for both Gin and Kyouraku commented on how powerful he will be and he is supposed to be special. Anything special in the world of Bleach tends to be powerful. It even goes on to say he can regenerate just using the water out of the air and nearby sources. So Toushirou is a self-generating source of Reiatsu. That SCREAMS Power. Then the author forgot it. But it does explain why he sticks to Shikai most of the time unless he has to.

There had to be something to explain his weakness. His countdown timers explain the fact he can channel so much before he drains his reserves, but don't explain not having the power in the first place. So the idea of seals can to me along with mind walkers. That stayed for a while, before I decided everything in Bleach was about the soul. The mind was just willpower, the sense of self to keep the soul together. So they would be "soul walkers". I kept the name, and the effects of them were ramped up. After all, if you are a soul, and someone takes a wander through your essence of being, I would think it would be incredibly painful. Worse for those who are aware of the soul itself, such as Shinigami. Hope that helps.

Chapter one has been done by my beta, and she is working on chapters 2-4 as we speak. So, hopefully this is the last chapter without being beta'd.

So here it is, I hope it is ok. For those of faint of heart, no Ichigo's were harmed or emotionally destroyed in this chapter. That's next chapter.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

CHAPTER 6: INTERIM

_Thoughts_

**Zanpakuto**

After finishing the food on his tray and shoving it off his lap, Toushirou Hitsugaya leaned back into the mountain of pillows and cushion with a sigh. His whole body _ached._ He hated the ever-present exhaustion that haunted him since he woke up in the early afternoon. Most important though, was how unnerved he felt about the information that was giving to him by Shinji, Kisuke, Matsumoto, and sadly, Isshin.

Captain Unohana's medication wasn't helping, either. His stomach was churning and yet he was still famished. Toushirou always hated being injured or sick. _'But it seems to happen a lot to me,'_ he mentally sighed. The nausea was made worst by the fact he miss-read Ichigo-badly.

'_Fuck. I screwed up royally,'_ he swore to himself as he closed his eyes. _'Can a person change that much in 17 months? I knew he would not react favorably to the news, I didn't imagine he would use such a heightened amount of violence. What happened after I left the Soul Society and he was still talking to the Captains? Perhaps I should have stayed, and returned with him.'_

**Then you would probably would not have met the girl and started this series of events. I am wondering if it had to do with the Fullbring people? **

'_Perhaps. I think it's more than that. I think it was because he had to kill.'_

**He has before.**

'_Hollows don't count, not in his way of thinking. More I think about it, I'd bet this is the crux of the issue. He's not a properly trained shinigami. I'd bet he isn't even aware that when he cleanses a higher level hollow, most likely the only soul that is released to the Soul Society is the dominate soul. All others are most likely consumed by the hollow.'_

**Point. But isn't killing a human is just releasing the soul?**

'_Yes and no. Ichigo is a human. Killing a human robs it of its destiny in the World of the Living. Basically, really isn't fair to the soul to be taken before it's time. I'd bet that he doesn't see souls and humans as the same entities. He's too new to this, despite his amazing ability to adapt and learn. Besides, what happened to Kugo's soul? Even with his Fullbring abilities, he was still a human shinigami. I felt that from him. At his death, he should have appeared as a shinigami. We should have stayed for the fight. Did Kurosaki destroy the soul? That's a lucky shot if he did. He's not trained to do that. Perhaps it's something to do with his hollowfication. Or maybe, those new Fullbring powers that seem to stay with him even after returning to the shinigami form. Questions, Questions. My head is filled with them. And no Answers.'_

He sighed audibly. Toushirou wasn't sure what to do or even what to say to the boy. He knew he had to reassure the humans, figure out what's going on with Ichigo and break him out of this-funk- he was in, pacify the Old Man who wanted the boy humiliated, and say something to Karin…

**Interesting. She is separated.**

'_Shush. I bled all over her and she apparently screamed. Then she had to ask Urahara for information, a questionable source at best.'_

**Is that all, Master?** The dragon chuckled.

'_Yes, why would there be…'_ he trailed off. Why was he treating her different from all the other humans?

**Because you like her.**

'_Well, yes I like her. I wouldn't even be bothered about her feelings if I didn't like her.'_ Toushirou knew that wasn't what Hyourinmaru meant. _'I don't know why I do.'_

**You enjoy her company.**

'_I do. She's…She's…'_ He mentally trailed off, not sure of the correct word.

**Aggressive, Annoying, Challenging, Pretty, Engaging, Intelligent. Not to mention, she has nice legs.**

To Toushirou, the worst thing about having a Zanpakuto spirit residing within you was the fact it knew every thought. And Hyourinmaru loved to repeat things Toushirou rather forget he thought of. He was very glad the room was empty; for he was very sure he was wearing his embarrassment publicly.

'_Engaging was the word I was looking for,'_ he shot back.

**Oh? Not the nice legs thought. Which, by the way, has crossed you mind more than once. ** The dragon mercilessly teased.

'_Damn you!'_ He could feel the warmth spreading further, from his face and down his neck. There was some thoughts Toushirou was NEVER going to voice out loud (let alone in front of anyone) and at the top of that list was his opinion of her legs. The conception of the idea came that first day, before he even knew her name, he watched her leave, enjoying the view of her nicely toned legs from below her school uniform's skirt hemline.

**And it is those long and very lovely legs that make her taller than you.**

Toushirou instantly soured. Karin was taller than him, much to his dismay. He had gained almost an inch after the Winter War, now it felt like he shrunk a foot. _'It's not fair,' _he thought, sighing out loud.

**Give it time.**

'_I'm getting tired of giving it time.'_

**Master…**

Toushirou felt the dragon curl comfortably in the back of his mind. _'It's ok. And this train of thought is not solving our immediate issues with Ichigo. In fact it could make it worse.'_ If the elder Kurosaki sibling knew those thoughts, Toushirou probably would deserve to have his back ripped open. The young captain shook his head, clearing that horrid thought from his mind. _'Back to business,'_ He just knew how to humiliate Ichigo. In the process, it would get Toushirou out of a lot of things he really didn't want to do, and, at the same time, he would keep his promises. That was the easy part. The hard part was making sure the boy did not take it personal. Also, the Head Captain would want more punishment to drive home to Ichigo who was in charge. Toushirou wasn't sure how to do that. _'I'll make a second part of the punishment, but I will need to ready to tell the Old Man when I return. It needs to be good, too. And I really need to find a way to let Ichigo know it isn't personal.'_

**Oh, it IS. **The dragon growled.

That was true. Toushirou was pissed that the boy had hurt him. The injury wasn't that bad, in the greater scheme of things; helped by the fact Ichigo wasn't really trying to kill him. However, it did get the Soul Society more involved than they needed to be, which was something that Toushirou was trying to avoid. _'Damn. What is going on in your head, Ichigo?'_

**His Zanpakuto has shielded itself. I believe it is ashamed.**

'_Nothing?'_

**Not a peep. There is, however, a lot of anger and frustration in the boy's soul. It either needs to be released or tempered lese the damage may be permanent.**

Indeed. Toushirou thought that Ichigo's short temper was probably making the situation worse than it is, combined by the fact that the boy rarely listened to anyone. _'SO many factors. How do we get him to listen? How can I fix the situation?'_

**Tell him the truth.**

The young captain recalled his conversation with Shinji earlier, just before the 5th Captain returned to the Soul Society. It had chilled him. And it frightened him. _'The game is getting dangerous, and I don't know who's on what side.'_ The blonde's words also intrigued him, though trust in his fellow captains had waned considerably recently. He also knew that his peers felt the same way. The Captains' meetings have been tense lately, filled with veiled accusations and blame. _'Damn you Aizen.'_ They may have beaten him, but the damage was done.

Now to put his trust in to a teenager who was overpowered, short –tempered, highly volatile, and prone to extreme mood swings? Toushirou let out a small chuckle. _'Returning Ichigo's powers to him was probably the first thing most of the captains agreed on in a long time. That is significant, regardless of what happened afterword. SO, yes, I do need to trust Ichigo, and I need him to trust me. But how much? If I tell him my long term plans are…'_ The boy shook his head. _"No. He isn't read y for that kind of truth. No, I will tell him what he needs to know. He has issues to deal with and I will need him to be in top form before I reveal too much. Or if this goes downhill, which there is great possibility it will.'_

The boy stopped. Toushirou was so paranoid these days that thinking about it was dangerous.

**Regardless of your plans, I believe honesty is the best solution. You don't have to tell him everything, but don't lie about either. I think he will accept an 'I can't tell you' from you, Master.**

'_You think?'_ Out loud he said, "Damn." The sound bounced echoed in the empty room. Telling him stuff would require an apology from Toushirou, one he wasn't sure he wanted to make.

**You'll have to be humble, in order for him to trust you in any way. Losing a little face will be beneficial in the long run.**

'_I know, but,'_ He sighed._ "I have so little to be proud of, especially these days.'_

**That is incorrect, Master. You have much to be proud of.**

'_I suppose,' _Was his halfhearted reply. While he knew that Hyourinmaru was correct, all those doubts he had carried for years still rang through his thoughts every day. "Damn," he repeated out loud. The talons of self-doubt hurt more than his back.

**What about the girl?**

'_Huh?'_ Toushirou questioned, caught off guard by his zanpakuto's sudden change of subject.

**Will she be involved? She would be an excellent ally in the future.**

'_Karin. She's very clever. She has the Kurosaki temper, but seems to have more control of it. She is also rational and exhibiting far more wisdom than her brother. She also seems to be intent on NOT following in her brother's path, which implies she has thought the situation through. Yes, if she chooses, she will be a powerful shinigami and even more powerful ally. However, no, I don't want her or her twin involved, at least not yet.'_

**Why? Win the females over and the brother and father will follow. Isn't what the elder fire wielder wants?**

'_Yes, it is exactly what he wants; the Kurosakis where he can see them. I know winning the girls gets the family, but…'_ Toushirou realized he needed to voice his intentions for this family of amazingly gifted people, even if it is mentally. It needed to be clear in his mind so there was no confusion and no more mistakes like yesterday's. He silently thanked Hyourinmaru for the prompting.

Toushirou took a deep breathe to organize his thoughts before mentally continuing. _'I want them to come, not just the girls but all s\Shinigami potentials, because they want to. I want them to become Shinigami, and I will steer them to that choice, but I will not force them or manipulate them into doing it. I want them to become Shinigami because that is what they choose, not because there was nothing else for them. I cannot help Ichigo, unfortunally his destiny is already written in stone. But the others…I don't want them to be locked into their destinies and their choices. I cannot give them a lot of time to make those choices, but I will try to give them as much time as I can.'_

A soft mournful sound came from the back of his mind. **So they will not become you, forced into this world.**

'_I'm not the only one; I don't want them to become Ichigo, either. I feel for him, I do. I don't think he realized that with each event and each lesson, he lost more and more choices. It didn't help that the Old Man deliberately sent Rukia Kuchiki to him as bait. Regardless, I feel there should be more…honestly…no…integrity when dealing with the person who saved the worlds. Regardless, for the others, I want them to be happy as shinigami. I want them trained properly, which at least I have over Ichigo. Most of all, I want them to be __happy__ as shinigami in the Soul Society; I want them to feel that they did not die in vain. I want them to be shinigami because they __WANT__ to.'_

Toushirou paused, again clearing his head and refocusing his resolve._ 'As annoying and inconvenient this is to have the plan start right now, in the long run, this will be a boon. The other captains thought they were giving me grudge work, but I get to control this evolution. I will make sure everyone happy and is trained properly. Yeah, it means a ton more trips to KaraKura, but it also means that the adults will ignore it and stay out of my business. Then it can be done right and proper.'_

**Tell the boy that. Tell him why he has to keep his head low and make a supposed sacrifice to his pride. The boy is known to be self-sacrificing.**

Wordlessly, Toushirou nodded. He owed the boy that much, at least. _'This summer will be critical for the teen. I need him to both impress the other captains and stay below their sight. How t do that?'_

**Well, I am not sure how, Master, but I will repeat that honesty is the best motivator for him. Besides, I don't think that the girl would like you too much if you lied to her family.**

"Yeah," he whispered. Somehow Karin's good side (outside being just easier and less stress free for him) was a very important side for him. He wasn't sure why.

**Because she is your friend.**

'_I guess I am. I suppose.'_ The whirlwind friendship was strange, to say the least. Toushirou reflected on the last few days for a moment. He had enjoyed her company. That was a first for him. Just having fun. Even with Momo it was a struggle, especially now, to be happy in her presence. He always felt he had to protect her from something, even as kids in the Rukon. It didn't matter if she was, at least physically, older than him. She was wilder and with more emotion. Still, the girl never judged him by his looks and by attitude. Something Toushirou never forgot and always, always appreciated. _'Karin is the same. She didn't judge me for my looks, or my 'undead ghost boy' status or my rank, or my behavior. She simply didn't see me as that. She saw me as kid. As much as I hate to be referenced as a kid, it is nice to not to be judged by my hair colour._

**You don't have a lot of friends. It is nice to see you get another one.**

The boy sighed. This was the truth of his life. As he just told the dragon moments ago, people always treated him badly. His hair, his personality, his genius, his talents, his power and finally his rank alienated everyone except for Momo and Matsumoto. He didn't make any friends at the academy. He didn't really have the time to make one, finishing six years in one. He didn't make any during his short years as a rank and file shinigami. They were too busy patting him on his head and treating him as child than one of their own. His sudden promotion from Fourth Seat to Captain caused a lot of tension with the younger officers (that were closer to his age) and with the ones who thought they should have become the Captain of the Tenth Division, regardless of ability. _'Abarai is still holding some kind of grudge,_' he thought. Toushirou wasn't sure why, but it has lasted since he met the man in the academy. Still, Abarai was disciplined enough not to show it to the young captain's face (most of the time.) The other captains tend to treat him as a mascot at times, and then get angry when he could not reach the metaphorical cookie jar off the counter. Captain's meetings tend to be a tease fest or a scold fest for him. Toushirou hated captains' meetings.

'_Friendships are dangerous.' _Thought Toushirou, as he returned back to the subject. _'They can be used against you or make you doubt yourself. Look at Momo. I stabbed her. Not intentionally, Aizen tricked me into thinking it was him, but still, all she saw and understood is the boy she grew up with stabbed her in the chest. That _HURT_, Hyourinmaru. And I believe it destroyed what was left of Momo's psyche. No, friendships are dangerous, especially as a friend of a Captain.'_

That was a very sad thought to Toushirou. And a lonely one. While several of the Captains made friends among themselves, or at least acquaintances, he had not. The age difference was very apparent, even without the size difference. Soifon, the next youngest was a bitch to everyone. Byakuya, the next in the age department, was, _'well, to paraphrase Ichigo, 'has the nobility stick a yard wide rammed so far up his ass he couldn't tie his waraji even if he didn't want his servants to do it.''_ Komamura, was a loner and the times he did spent with him meant usually he was spending time Tosen, who never shut up about Toushirou was too young to understand justice. _'Ironic, that.'_ Still, the dog headed captain kept to himself and his squadron, probably still hurting over his friend's betrayal.

Regardless, his last fifteen or so years as a captain has been very lonely to the young shinigami. Perhaps that is why he readily agreed to Karin's proposal on the train. _'It will be dangerous to be my friend.'_

**It's also dangerous to be around the boy, Master. I would ask the space-time Fullbring girl about her trip to Hueco Mundo.** **So that isn't an excuse. But, perhaps you should tell her the dangers she is walking into just hanging around you, let alone her brother.**

The young man sighed, raking his fingers through his eternally messy hair. Toushirou was reluctant to tell her even this much (on several levels.) Unfortually, he knew he had to. It was only fair. _'I hate this.'_

**I do understand, Master, but it should be done, and soon. But do realize that the benefits outweigh this initial worry and pain.**

'_How so?'_

**Well, if she agrees to remain your friend, and I believe she will, Master, it will give you more opportunities to check out her legs.**

For the umpteenth time today, the heated blush covered his face. _'DAMN YOU Hyourinmaru!'_ Toushirou seethed over his zanpakuto's deep laughter.

XXX

"Karin, I think he's asleep."

"Shhh…let's be quiet then."

"Poor guy."

The not so hushed voices woke Toushirou. _'I must have drifted off waiting for the girls to arrive.'_ He had sensed their slow meandering return to the shoten a bit ago.

**You should be resting anyways. You are still injured.**

'_Tch.'_

"Perhaps we should work on our homework while we wait."

"As if. Ichigo vaporized my book bag. You lucked out having your purse underneath you."

"Oh sorry.. I forgot about that. You can borrow stuff from me."

Karin sounded peeved. "I know and thank you Yuzu, but I spent most of lunch yesterday doing my homework so I could talk to Hitsugaya and then our doofus sibling decides to use my hard work for target practice."

"I don't recalling happening like that, Karin!"

"Shhh… Keep your voice down. However it happened, I really don't feel like redoing it right now."

There was a pause in the conversation. Toushirou could hear shuffling next to him. Then Karin whispered, "Hey, Lt. Matsumoto brought over his new computer and software. He hasn't even opened the box, yet! Why not?"

"Karin!" The other voice, Yuzu, hissed sharply. "I think he was busy yesterday. Besides, it's his property; you shouldn't touch it without asking!"

'_Ah-HA!'_ Toushirou triumphly thought. _'She wants to use my computer to install games on it. She was projecting all that nonsense from the other day on me!'_

"He has to do updates. I don't think the Soul Society has internet connections"

"It's still his property, you need to ask first."

"I'd be helping."

"You'll be uploading games for yourself." Toushirou replied opening his eyes. The two females looked startled, but Karin had a devious glint in her eyes.

"I would not! I would, however, laugh when you bow down and do it yourself!" She huffed, glaring and smirking.

**No Skirt.**

'_Shut up!'_ It was true the girl was not wearing a skirt. This time it was tan slacks and brown scooped necked shirt. Yuzu was wearing Capri's with a striped shirt. _'They didn't go school.'_ He thought. _'No uniforms.'_

**Much to your dismay.**

'_Shut up!'_ He mentally repeated, annoyed. True, he was a tiny bit upset Karin wasn't in her school uniform. He suspected that was probably the only time she wore skirt of any type. Still it wasn't important in his worldview.

**If you say so.**

'_Hyourinmaru!"\_

"Did he fall back asleep, Karin?'

"Nah. Remember when I was talking about the spirit sword thing-ee this morning? I think he's talking to it."

**Spirit sword THING-EE?**

'_Your own fault! Stop bothering me so I can talk to them properly!'_ With that his eyes refocused on the girls. "Sorry about that. Hyourinmaru was commenting on every thought. It was getting annoying." He held his hand out to Yuzu. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Yuzu blinked then smiled. She lightly took his hand and shook it as she bowed slightly from her sitting position. "Hi! As you probably know, I am Karin's younger twin, Yuzu Kurosaki! But you can call me Yuzu. "She released his hand. "I have a question. Is 'Hyourinmaru the name of your…hmmm…" She looked at Karin questionly.

"Zanpakuto Spirit." Both Karin and Toushirou unintentionally chorused.

He glared at Karin, reminded of her unnatural interest in his laptop. "You are not putting games on my computer."

Karin's arms crossed over her chest as she haughtily replied, "As I said, I don't have to. You will do it yourself. All I want to do is get it updated."

Toushirou crossed his arms and pointedly cocked his eyebrow.

She scowled. "Whatever don't believe me." Karin sighed, flipping her ponytail to her off her shoulder. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Outside exhaustion, and some pain, I'm fine."

Both girls wore relieved expressions. "We were worried," Yuzu spoke softly. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Tch. It wasn't that bad." Though he knew it could have been much worse if their brother really used the full extent of his power (and in Bankai) with the intent of killing Toushirou. But the young captain knew the boy loathed of the idea of killing. His mercy was very evident since that first clash within the Soul Society. _'Ironic, considering the reason I think he was so angry in the first place.'_ He spoke to the girls. "We Shinigami are far tougher than ordinary humans."

Karin grinned. "Well, that's good!" she said cheerfully. "So, are you up for more questions?"

Toushirou shrugged. "I am. And I will start with the question Yuzu asked earlier." He looked at the girl in question. Yes, Hyourinmaru is my Zanpakuto."

"Wow! So he lives in your head? Is it like voices, sorta like multiple personalities or is it something else?" Yuzu replied quickly, cutting off Karin's attempt to speak.

"Not really. It's like sharing your head with another person. Honestly, it is very difficult to explain and describe it. But I can tell you that idea that you are never alone is amazing."

"Oh," Yuzu seemed faintly disappointed giving her sister a chance.

"So, this training thing-ee. How's that going to work? Will we get a schedule or something?" Karin asked.

Toushirou hadn't thought it through yet. The events were moving too quickly for him to consider things such as schedules and training. "Well, before I go, which will be Sunday, now, due to my injuries," He watched as Karin's face lit up for a moment then she schooled it. _'So, she's happy about that. I'm not. Stupid healer rules.'_ Regardless, he filed that away for later. "Probably on Friday, I will show you all how to do Jinzen."

Toushirou watched with passive amusement as Karin tried to open a little red notebook without him noticing it. She pulled a pen out to start to write. _'She's horrible sneak. Like he brother in that aspect.'_

He also noticed that Yuzu's lips twitched as she observed her twin. "What's jinzen?" She asked.

"It's a meditation designed to help facilitate communication between a Zanpakuto and its wielder." Was Toushirou's textbook answer.

Yuzu stopped her corner-of –her-eyes watching her sister to look at Toushirou. "It's for zanpakutos? But I haven't heard mine yet."

"And mine just swore at at me and not a peep since." Karin added.

Shinji had told Toushirou that, along with most of the information that Karin asked for last night. "Even if you can't, it is a really great for centering and concentration. It is the most basic technique you learn from the academy." During his speech, Yuzu's eyes returned to her watching of her sister, who was oblivious to his and her sister's scrutiny. Instead, Karin was scribbling down words in her book. Yuzu's lips again twisted into an impish smirk before disappearing.

'_She's planning something,' _He thought. Curiosity had started to grow in the back of his mind over the contents of that book. That and the wondering of Yuzu's actions warred within the boy Captain.

Karin, meanwhile, without looking up, asked her next set of questions. "So this academy thing-ee; did you go? Do nobles go? Do we have to go? Do you learn other things besides shinigami stuff there?"

'_Karin's questions.'_ He mentally shook his head. "Last question first. Yes, you can 'major' in other things there, notably archiving, kidou, stealth force, messenger force, and healing, none of which I am going to discuss right now. They also have optional classes, usually run by graduates that are a day or two over the break. You can also take language classes there, which are optional, too.

"As for the rest, Nobles do attend. In fact, they make up most of the graduates. Nobles, rather, families with in the Seireitei, don't have to attend, but the family must provide the correct training and curriculum, plus do a ton of paperwork for each exemption. If they do, the student can study at home, and take the entrance exam to the Gotei 13 with the students when he or she is ready. All but the richest and most powerful can't afford that, so they attend. And the richest rather not deal with the paperwork. Rukia Kuchiki, for example, only attended the first two years of the academy before being adopted by the Kuchiki clan and they finishing her shinigami training at their grounds. It helps that a current Captain of the Gotei 13 has to approve the private curriculum and her brother is a captain."

"Wow!" Yuzu exclaimed. "So Rukia's rich?"

"Yes she is. The Kuchikis are the most powerful family in the Soul Society save the Soul King's. She is a princess. So is Youruichi. Her family is number 3 on the most powerful list. I believe she never attended. I believe neither did Tessai or Urahara, being attached to the clan and around the same age as her, but I could be wrong about that. I really don't know much about them. They left long before I died in the World of the Living."

His speaking of death sobered the conversation a little. As a 'death god,' Toushirou was less sensitive towards the subject. After a few moments of silence, Karin spoke up. "How about us? I mean, if we choose to go through with this, will we attend?"

"Uh, yes, most likely. It will be abbreviated, though, depending how much knowledge you get before attending. Most likely three years instead of six. The best way is to consider it as a college. You may test out of certain subjects due to knowledge, thus making your stay there shortened."

"How about you?" Karin asked, scribbling away. "Did you attend? For how long?"

Toushirou hesitated. He has always been uncomfortable about talking about his academy experience, not to mention it always seemed like bragging. "Well, I, uhm…I attended. I graduated in less than a year."

Karin looked at him, eyes wide, mimicking her sister. "No way. Six years in one year? Did you have tutors or something before joining?"

"Well, I gleaned pieces of information from my sister when she was attending, but no. Rukon residents don't get tutors."

"You're some kind of genius! You must have set records!" Yuzu spoke, an amazed look covering her face.

Toushirou sighed. "Ok, uhm, not bragging here, but the academy is far more than academics. While, yes, I am a genius, that alone would not allow me to skip five years. You have to have the talent, too, in whatever profession you strive for. I have that, too. SO I am a genius AND a prodigy."

"How cool!" Yuzu enthused. Karin, however, looked slightly concerned.

Toushirou felt concerned. The topic was too close to home for his taste. He never talked about his academy days for several reasons, the top being it was a miserable experience. _'Time to change the subject,'_ He thought. "Regardless, all of that isn't important right now. The most important thing is that your brother will explain himself to you two today."

Karin looked up, looking startled. _'I guess they weren't informed.'_ He thought. The elder twin started to say something, and that was when Yuzu make her move. She quickly snatched the red notebook out of her sister's hands.

"I bought this for you two years ago on our birthday," Yuzu announced, holding the book in one hand. "You never used it until the other day. As your twin and your sister it is my right to snoop in your diary!"

"HEY! NO it isn't!" Karin cried as she tried to retrieve the said diary from Yuzu, who was nimbly avoiding her grabs.

Toushirou's first instinct was to growl and yell, telling them that they are being juvenile. But a warning growl from somewhere inside his soul made him rethink that. _'Probably not good. I suspect they would be upset about that or something similar. Besides, I am curious how this will turn out.'_

**No, you are curious about what she wrote.**

'_True.'_

Meanwhile, the sibling game of pass the diary went on for a few minutes. Then, Yuzu yelped when Karin lunged at her in a poorly executed surprise attack as the younger twin tried to read the diary. Yuzu was caught off guard, but managed to react to keep the book from Karin. Unfortunally, that required her to lean far over his futon, and it unbalanced her. She fell against Toushirou's blanket covered shins and the book slid across and landed on Toushirou's lap.

There was a moment where both girls stopped and stared at the young captain. It seemed they forgot he was in the room during their horseplay. Their eyes widened as he picked up the red suede leather bound book. He paused, mostly for dramatics than for anything else, and then he opened the book to the first page.

"No, don't!" Karin made an attempt to grab the book, but Toushirou's combat honed reflexes easily kept her achieving that goal.

**It is her private book.** Hyourinmaru said as Karin blushed and her eyes widened in fear.

'_Odd.' _Toushirou said as he ignored the Zanpakuto. _'Why is she both embarrassed and scared?'_

**Are you listening to me?**

'_No.'_

The dragon growled in anger. **So be it. DO not ask me to save you from the trouble this will cause.** With that, he retreated to their Inner World.

'_I'm curious,'_ He thought after the dragon. He knew it was wrong, and what he was about to do was childish to the extreme, but Toushirou couldn't help p it. He wanted to know.

Decision made, he opened the book. Quickly glancing over the first few pages, Toushirou noted it was all information she had gleaned about the Soul Society and Shinigami. Zanpakutos, spiritual pressure, ranking system, mind walkers (which made Toushirou wince a little) it was all there. Terms she had heard but did not get any information on, notably Shikai and Bankai, were written with empty lines below it. _'So, she's keeping notes. Not surprising, coming from her. However I need to get her a bookbind. Normal humans shouldn't get this information. '_

As he continued his perusing, Toushirou noticed that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. _'hmmm,_' he wondered, _'What's the information she did not want her sister to see? Certainly nothing I have seen was worth all the fuss.'_ As he shut the notebook and was about to return it to its owner, he noticed towards the center of an otherwise pristine book was several partially crushed and folded pages. _It could have happened during the tussle or maybe…'_

Toushirou placed his finger in between the pages at that point. The quiet gasp told him he had hit the jackpot. Not even bothering to look over at Karin, he opened the book to the where his finger was.

Toushirou Hitsugaya the top of the page read. _'A whole section devoted to me? Why?_ He continued to read.

Shinigami Undead Boy then, Captain, 10th Squad, Gotei 13

Between 4'3" and 4'5". I'm taller but just.

REALLY super SUPER (This was thickly underlined with stars around it)Smart. Called a genius and a prodigy by Captain Hirako.

Likes Watermelon Ramune and Vanilla Shakes. Likes the colour blue and dragons. Fascinated by technology. 

Hates (this word was also underlined) being treated as a child. Hates being wrong.

Grouchy but really cool and nice. Uncommunitve at times: problems related to people?

89 years old! He's older than grandpa! 

Hair: white. Natural colour!

Eyes: One of the most gorgeous shades of blue. Toushirou nearly blushed at that. He didn't think they were anything special. Old eyes.

Mind walker seals 87 of them. Makes Ichigo more powerful than him but get hints that it will be the opposite in the future.  Toushirou winced slightly again, then got mad. _'Damn you, Matsumoto! Couldn't keep your mouth shut?'_

Cute. Very Cute and buff.

Likes to read. Highly Intelligent . Note to self: read more non-fiction, preferably science. One of his favourite books is Black Holes and Baby Universes.

Zanpakuto is

Toushirou stopped reading._ 'What the HELL?!'_ He backpedaled. He was also so very glad that years of Captains' Meetings had taught him to temper his expressions.

'_She thinks I'm cute?'_ His mind had problems with the word. It kept shutting down every time he tried to think about it.

**A lot of people think you are cute.**

'_No, they think I am adorable.'_

**Oh? Are you sure about that?**

'_Yes. The way Matsumoto uses cute is not the way Karin is using it.'_

**Oh, how do you know?**

'_I know,'_ he replied, tersely, trying to clear his emotions and think clearly.

"Hitsugaya?" Karin's soft and quiet voice interrupted his mind, which was buzzing with thoughts.

He glanced over at the girl, only to see and worried face. He blinked, his mind snapped back and he knew what to do. "Your pen, please, Karin."

"Huh?"

"Pen-writing utensil. In your hand. May I use it for a moment?"

"uh… oh, yeah. Here you are." He took the pen and flipped to the beginning of the section about him. On the page opposite, he started to write.

Karin,

Bring this book with you tomorrow. I wish to clarify some things about my age (Which seems to bother you.) and the Mind Walkers. And the seals. I wish to talk to you in private but I do not think it will happen today.

-Hitsugaya

'_There,'_ then he thought for a moment before adding; PS: This diary doesn't bother me. He placed the pen in the book and handed it back to Karin. _'Hopefully that reassures her. Though I was lying a little about the bothered part.'_ The "C" word bothered him. A lot.

She quickly snatched it from his hands and opened it to the pen marked page. Yuzu, obviously curious about what he wrote tried to lean over her sister's shoulder to see it. Karin jerked the book to the opposite side of her twin, giving the girl a halfhearted glare, and then continued to read.

Karin's eyes widened in the silence. She looked at him, giving him decisive nod and opening the book to the beginning pages, her pen in hand.

"Oh! I wanted to read your notes to each other!" Yuzu whined in a way that sounded like Matsumoto at her worst.

Both Karin and Toushirou (to his dismay) chorused, "None of your business!"

"Oh, oh! You guys said that together like you are already a cou…"

'Don't EVEN finish that, Yuzu!" Karin's growled, eyes narrowing at her twin.

"Oh Karin, you're mean," Yuzu replied, pouting.

'_Must quickly change the subject.' _Toushirou thought, panicking a little. _'Before I lose my temper!'_ Mentally taking deep breaths, he spoke out loud, "The high schoolers should be getting here soon. So we have a little time before Ichigo has to talk to you two. I saw in your notes, Karin, that Shikai and Bankai were not explain, correct?"

"Yeah!" The girl looked relieved and her sister looked disappointed. _'Hopefully that will keep her from snooping.'_

"So," Karin spoke up, pen at the ready. "What are they?"

"Shikai first. It like a contract between you and your Zanpakuto. It is another level of power you can reach with discipline and resolve."

"Okay," Karin responded, looking very confused. "How does this contract form? Is it written down somewhere? What does it consist of? What do you mean 'level of power?' Do you get stronger or do you get more abilities or Reiatsu or what?"

Toushirou sighed, already tired form Karin's run of questions. _'Well, this explanation will help in the long run. But I am so bad at explaining things.'_

**Think of it as instructing new recruits to the squad.**

'_Which I am terrible at.'_

Hyourinmaru snorted. **Hardly**

"Hitsugaya?"

"Sorry, gathering my thoughts." He hesitated then said, in a slightly quieter voice, "Look, I am not a very good explainer or instructor. Let me know if I have confused you."

Both girls smiled. "I am sure you will do your best, Captain Hitsugaya" Yuzu replied brightly. Karin nodded agreeing with her.

"Ok," Toushirou said after a few deep breaths. "I will back up a little. At the beginning, most zanpakutos at the beginning tend to be a voice in their wielder's mind."

"How do you know you aren't crazy? Or, at least, imagining it?" Yuzu asked.

"It is hard to explain. All I can say is when you hear your Zanpakuto for the first time, you will know."

Yuzu's forehead formed a crease in confusion. "Ok, but how do others know? How do they know Karin heard hers last night? From what she said, she never told anyone until they said it to her."

"Because your spiritual pressure will change." He replied, silently noting that Karin tried to speak. _'She's used to explaining things to Yuzu.'_ "IT's like if you changed brands of soy sauce. Most people won't notice, but a few people and cooks would figure it out. Your spiritual pressure changes flavour, very slightly. Those of us who are trained to read it can see that change."

"And you are a cook?"

"Correct, he affirmed. "Karin? Do you have anything to add?"

"Yeah," The older twin nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "I mean. I can tell the difference between regular ghosts otherwise known as 'wholes or pluses'" she paused, looking at Toushirou for confirmation. He nodded; glad she was starting to use the correct terminology. "And the Shinigami. It's not a power thing, though. It is a nuance in the spiritual pressure."

"But, you are not a cook," Yuzu replied, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "How can you tell?"

"She isn't, using my example." Toushirou spoke up before the girls got on a tangent. "But, she's a person who uses one brand of soy sauce on everything, so she knows the taste well. So when you change it, she may not know why the food she is eating tastes different, she just knows it is different. Most shinigami are like that, by the way."

Yuzu still looked confused. "Oh leave it, Yuzu," Karin spoke up, waving her hand at her sister. "It is hard to explain to someone who doesn't see gho-err-wholes."

Yuzu pouted. "I suppose." She sighed.

'_This will be an issue until she can see the spiritual world.'_ He hadn't thought about that. _'I will have to think of a curriculum tailored to her. Yuzu is way behind the learning curve compared to the others.'_

"Regardless, shall we continue?" Toushirou asked them. Both girls nodded. This was good if he was going to explain Shikai and Bankai to them. Ichigo and his friends, as well as the other shinigami were heading this way. "Ok, for most zanpakutos, when you can visualize it and/or your Inner World, the Zanpakuto will actually open a dialogue with its wielder, rather than speaking. All this usually happens after a task or request asks of its wielder. If it is completed, the Zanpakuto will give the wielder a name and the bond will be created. Then the wielder can form the blade with his/her's soul."

"So name equals the sword?"

He nodded. "Yes, in most cases. Almost all shinigami know the names of their zanpakutos. A few, more powerful individuals know a technique or two they can use in what is called the sealed (or unreleased) form of their Zanpakuto. When you saw my blade for the first time, Karin that was its sealed form.

"The difference is when a shinigami chooses to strengthen their rapport with their Zanpakuto spirit.

"They practice zangetsu, the discipline of using the Zanpakuto and jinzen. With communication and practice, one can-well, convince is the best word I can think of. One can convince their Zanpakuto to enter the next stage, Shikai. Again, most Zanpakuto will have a task or something of the sort to have the wielder to overcome. They are all proud spirits and do not like sharing their power with those who are weak willed, so they all test their wielders in some way. That way, they know the power they show their wielders can actually be used by them."

"Ok, so what happens when you get Shikai?" Karin asked, busily scribbling down words.

"Well, if you achieved the ability and if your Zanpakuto believe you are ready, you will receive a word, or very rarely, a phrase from your Zanpakuto. Using this 'release command.' It allows the wielder to access more power, at least twice as much as before. There are usually techniques to go with it, but they usually come along later, with training and communication. It is called a contract because the Zanpakuto agrees to give you the command if you fulfill their requests. It is uncommon for shinigami to have Shikai, but all the senior officers, 10th seat and above have it. They are required to."

Karin tapped her pen against her cheek. "Hmmm, Urahara said last night 'Awake Benihime.' And the sword changed shape. Was that Shikai?"

Toushirou was impressed with Karin's ability to observe. _'That will serve her well in the upcoming years.'_ He thought. Yes, I believe that is his release command. One only has to say it, and the release command, with intent behind it and the Zanpakuto blade will transform into Shikai."

"Transform? Like change shape? Urahara's did from a cane to a sword." Karin spoke up.

"Well yes and no. In Urahara's case, he probably has a device or a spell on it so he can use it in a gigai and to hide it in the form of a cane sword. But generally, they do change shape. My zanpakuto's, because I know you will ask, blade lengthens and a chain a sickle attached to the hilt. Also, because I can see it in your eyes, Karin, my release phrase is 'Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru.'"

She grinned impishly. Then Karin returned to scribbling down information, this time at the center of the notebook.

"Wow really?" He turned to look at Yuzu. By her expression, the frustration form a few minutes ago was gone. "I wonder what Ichigo's Shikai is. He was wearing a really big sword!"

"That is his Shikai." Toushirou answered. "Ichigo is one of the few individuals that don't have a release command. That's mostly due to lack of training in control and the massive amount of power your brother has. He's not the only one. There are a couple of officers, in particular one Captain, that's like that. While uncommon, it is mostly found of 'self-trained' shinigami from the Rukongai. It is also the reason we wish to train all of you properly."

"So he's more powerful, then?"" Yuzu asked.

"Again, yes and no. He is one of the most powerful shinigami known, but it isn't solely because of his spiritual pressure. II believe this will be made clear to you when Ichigo explains his story today."

"Oh." Yuzu replied.

Karin took the silence to ask her question. "Where are you on that list of powerful shinigami, Hitsugaya? You are a captain, so you must be powerful."

Toushirou stared at her for a moment. _'She's fishing!'_ he thought, indignant.

**Are you going to answer her?**

'_Yes, yes I am.'_ He thought after a moment. _'No matter what, I need to think of the long term plans. Losing a little face now doesn't matter.'_ "I am slightly behind Ichigo in terms of raw power. For now. I will exceed him eventually."

Yuzu looked surprised. "Really?"

Toushirou didn't take his eyes off of Karin's calculating ones. _'What's going on in your head, Karin Kurosaki?'_ "That's the truth. I am not…physically…completed my growth yet and with my youth comes limiters."

"The flowers." Toushirou looked back at Yuzu who looked deep in thought. "Those purple flowers. Are they your limiters?"

'_Gods and deities, is the whole family like this? No wonder Ichigo turned the Soul Society on its ear. The entire family is highly perceptive. Amazing. The Old Man may regret having them in the Seireitei. I'm having a hard time keeping up.'_ "Yes, Yuzu, they are my countdown. When they all disappear, my Bankai disappears. Normally Bankai only disappears when the shinigami is defeated in battle or when the shinigami releases it. It is very, very rare to have a self-made limiter. Again, it is due to my age." Again, felt embarrassed by that –slightly- but he was also proud that he had achieved so much at such a young age.

"Ok. What's Bankai? I assume the next power level." Karin spoke up, causing Toushirou refocus on the conversation.

"You would assume correctly, Karin." Again, Toushirou gathered his thoughts to explain the concept to the two neophytes of the shinigami world. "Shikai, though all its power, has a limit or cap. When a shinigami reaches that wall and has the motivation and desire to breach the wall, he will start working on Bankai.

"Unlike Shikai, where the spirit and soul were working together towards a goal, Bankai requires that the wielder prove he is worthy of power by challenging his Zanpakuto and beat it to the point that the spirit will address the wielder as 'master.' Only then it will share all its secrets."

"So you beat your sword into submission then it will acknowledge you as the boss." Karin summed up, looking a little confused. "So how exactly do you do that?"

"Ah, you have to learn to draw the spirit out of your soul and manifest it in the world. It takes a great, and I mean great, deal of talent and spiritual pressure."

Karin rested her elbow on her knee, chin in palm. "I take it you can do it since you are a Captain and all."

"I can."

"Can you do it now?" Yuzu asked brightly.

"No, for a couple of reasons. One; I'm in a gigai, which severely restricts my Reiatsu use. Two; I am in the world of the Living, not enough ambient Reiatsu without totally draining me. Three; and most important,' He paused as a well-remembered and very frightening face with a very serene smile appeared in his head. "Our top healer, Captain Unohana, would be very disappointed in me."

Karin sat up, eyebrow arched in amusement. "'very disappointed?' That's all?"

Toushirou stared at her, solemn. "In regards to healing, one does not disappoint Captain Unohana."

"Really?" Karin replied, faintly, probably taken aback.

"Really. When you meet her you will understand. She is the kindest yet the scariest person in the Soul Society." Toushirou replied, internally squirming as if Retsu's eyes were on him right now. _'As if I have done anything to upset her.'_ He thought. He stayed in bed, remained in his gigai the whole time, and hadn't channeled as much as a drop of spiritual pressure save locating the teens. _'And that's barely worth mentioning,'_ Still, Toushirou could swear he could feel the 4th Captain's presence as if she was sitting in the next room. "Anyways, "he coughed, feeling uncomfortable, "Is there any more questions? Otherwise, Karin, you can get the laptop so you can do those so called updates."

With a loud 'Whoop!' Karin dived for the box. "So, uhm, Ichigo is on his way?" Yuzu asked, watching her sister tear through the box that held the computer and plug it in.

"Yes, about fifteen to twenty minutes away." He replied, taking a moment to double check.

"Oh, good!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I think I will see if Mr. Tessai can round up some refreshments for them! Sounds like we are in for a long story! "With that, she stood up, made a little bow to Toushirou and passed through the sliding door, shutting it behind her.

"Hmmm." Karin murmured. Toushirou turned to look at her and observed her looking at the screen. Then, in an excessively loud voice, Karin asked, "Yo, Mr. Urahara? Do you have Wi Fi?"

"I do! I'll give you the server and password in a moment!" Came the loud but muffled reply.

'_He was nearby.'_

**It is his house.**

'_Hm,'_he thought as he watched Karin as she received the information from the magically appearing Urahara. She typed away, using the touchpad to maneuver around the screen. Toushirou suddenly felt over his head, and was glad she was willing to do this for him. Not that he was going to let him know.

**There is no shame admitting not knowing something.**

'_Yeah, this is a Kurosaki. I'll probably never hear the end of it.'_

**SO, you are afraid to be teased by a girl.**

'_Not at all. I get teased by girls a lot. I just dislike it. So if I can cut that down by just a little bit, it'll worth it.'_

"Hey Hitsugaya!" Karin interrupted any reply from Hyourinmaru. "Sorry, but do you want me to install and update your software, too?"

"I can do that!" he rushed out, trying to cover his inadequacies.

Thump! Karin gently hit him over the head with the soft cardboard box. "Idiot! I never said you couldn't! Just wanna take advantage of Urahara's wi-fi!"

"oh."

She stared silently at him for a moment, an expression of deep concentration appeared on her face. Then Karin suddenly shut the laptop and dropped it in his lap. "Scoot over," she commanded, making a brushing gesture with her hands.

Toushirou's confusion and lack of movement was answered by another cardboard package tap, this time on the shoulder and the words, "Shoot over so I can sit next to you or do you wish to be remain ignorant of all things computer?"

"'_Damn,'_ he thought. She was good. He sighed, deciding in the effort of keeping his tattered remains of his dignity (and stop the blush from creeping unto his cheeks) he slid over slowly, giving up enough room for Karin to take up residence next to him.

She quickly slid next to him, not saying a word. She then opened up the software box, and stuck the CD into the laptop's tray. As the disk started up, she moved the computer so it rested on both of their knees between them, so he could see and she could still type. "Hitsugaya," Karin quietly spoke up after a few moments of typing. "It's ok not to be the expert on everything."

**Hmm…How very wise.**

'_Shut up!'_ he groused to the Zanpakuto. _'She noticed.'_ It was not lost that Karin had echoed Hyourinmaru's advice. It was sound advice. Why did he always strive for infallibility? He actually knew the answer but refused to dwell on it. Mentally he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Perhaps it was ok with the current company to let a couple…inadequacies slip out. Besides, Toushirou was from a place stuck in the Middle Ages, why should he know about technology.

'_Because I am better than that.'_

**That's not what this is about, you know.**

'_I know,'_ He mentally sighed.

"Hitsugaya?" Karin queried, jostling him from his concerns and pulling him back to the problem in question.

"Sorry," he mumbled, suddenly shy.

"It's not that big of a deal, you know. If I was born ten years earlier, I'd have issues with computers. So it is pretty surprising that an 'undead ghost boy' knows what a computer is, let alone how to use one."

"I suppose." He returned. "What a minute! 'Undead ghost boy'!? Really Karin, again?"

"Be lucky I didn't say 'LITTLE undead ghost boy' I didn't feel like freezing to death." Karin replied, smiling toothily as she typed.

Toushirou sighed. _'It never ends.'_

"Now," she continued. "Allow me to school you on software installation. So when you do buy those games later on, you can save some face by installing them yourself vice asking me."

"Karin I am NOT going to buy games." Toushirou gritted out, getting pissed at the accusation.

"Uh-huh, and I suck at soccer."

Toushirou sighed yet again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. It seems he had gathered yet another female that would endlessly tease him. "Whatever. Show me what to do before the high schoolers arrive."

She nodded, her face removing all traces of her earlier teasing smile. Toushirou wondered if having a friend was all a good idea. _'I am really REALLY getting tired of all the teasing.'_

XXX

Roughly Twenty minutes later, Toushirou got the gist of installation of software and updating. _'Karin is an excellent instructor.'_ He thought, glancing at the laptop, back in its original space next to Karin, who left the futon just in time before anyone could see them.

Looking forward again, he watched as the highschoolers arrive and took places around him. Ichigo sat front and center in front of him, flanked by Matsumoto and Kuchiki. Along with the teens, the shinigami arrived in gigai (for Yuzu) also sat around his futon. As Yuzu (with help form Tessai) brought in drinks and snacks, Toushirou studied the eldest Kurosaki sibling.

Ichigo's head was down, making it hard to see his face and eyes. He sat in a seiza style on his knees. _'Not good,'_ Was Toushirou's grim thoughts. _'Beat down a little, yes, not broken. This could be very bad.'_

The room was silent after Tessai left (no doubt sitting in the next room with Urahara.). Everyone except Ichigo was eating silently, looking at the young captain. Toushirou, on the other hand, was desperately trying to figure how to proceed when Ichigo broke the silence.

"Captain Hitsugaya; I apolo…"

"No." Startled, Ichigo looked up at Toushirou. The captain could see anger behind the eyes. _'Excellent, not entirely destroyed then. Disturbed at the fact he called me by my rank, though. It's not like him. But I will enjoy it while it lasts._ Out loud, he continued. "No. Do not finish that sentence Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't give a damn if Shinji, Matsumoto, or even your father instructed you to do so; don't you apologize to me unless you mean it. And right now, you don't."

Ichigo looked surprised, confused and shocked. Then a calculating look flittered across his eyes as his expression settled on curiosity. Toushirou already decided he was not explaining anything to the boy today. Or tomorrow for that matter. He could only hope that the boy stay at this level until he could get the boy alone, totally alone, without the threat of (often good natured) spying. It was too important and too secret to share with the rest of the crowd. _'Besides, we need to get started. He has a long story to tell.'_

"Regardless, Ichigo Kurosaki, you need to explain how you got involved with the Soul Society and the Winter War. EVERYTHING Ichigo." He drilled the word into the boy. "Before that happens, I have to decide your punishment. I have instructed it had to be humiliating." _'Stupid Old Man!'_ Toushirou silently cursed as he watched Ichigo's expression harden. "This punishment will be broken up into two parts. Who has duty tomorrow?" He asked the shinigami.

"Lt. Kuchiki, Captain." Matsumoto said in a formal tone.

'_She's still pissed at Ichigo. I hope this will pacify her.'_ Toushirou thought_._ "Lt. Abarai, could you assist my lower seats tomorrow with a delivery and take Kuchiki's duty?"

"Why?" was the redhead's sharp reply. Abarai was the only on standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The fact he did not add a 'sir,' was not lost on Toushirou.

"I need both Kuchiki and Matsumoto tomorrow. I also need a lieutenant in charge of the delivery tomorrow."

"Why should I?" The second lack of 'sir,' earned him a warning growl from Matsumoto (who, while enjoyed embarrassing the captain, never addressed Toushirou disrespectfully.) It also earned him frowning glares from the other shinigami as the tension rose a little in the room.

'_Fine time to bring your chip on your shoulder, whatever it is, to the fore, Abarai. Oh well, I was prepared for that, too.'_ However, it was legitimate, even if it was disrespectful. The duty roster was slightly bogus, and most of the shinigami here knew it. There are several shinigami already stationed here to take care of most hollows and standard konso duty. Recently due to Ichigo's influence and general paranoia in the aftermath of Aizen, it was deemed to have a 'roster' for any shinigami going to the World of the Living who wasn't going there for regular patrol duties. This schedule is written out before they came here so there was no confusion.

Furthermore, Toushirou couldn't actually 'order' Abarai change days. Actually, he couldn't order him unless it was part of his duties here. Like, before the War, Abarai was on his team, so Toushirou had direct influence. Now, the only thing he was supposed to do is make sure Ichigo obeyed Captain Hitsugaya's orders and help explain the 'Plan' to the involved humans. He certainly did not have to help Toushirou in any squad 10 personal duties. Fortunally, Toushirou anticipated Abarai's unwillingness to assist in this matter. He knew what to do: Bribery is in order. Toushirou cleared his throat. "Do you know what we are getting delivered tomorrow?"

"No." Came the flat and uncaring reply.

Toushirou ignored the tone. "We are getting refrigerators."

Abarai pushed himself off the wall. "Refrigerators?"

"Ah, it sound that someone finally got his squadron's renovation budget approved." Ayasegawa sing songed from the back of the room next to Madarame. "Good thing too. The Tenth was looking very ugly."

Toushirou let out a small snort. Ayasegawa was one of the few who had helped him fill out the paperwork (three times over, in fact) to get that renovation budget. Along with Ise, Kira, Hisagi and others, he and Ayasegawa are part of a "club' of diligent paper-pushers that get together every few weeks to help each other with the ton of work. As for the ugly part, unfortunally the 5th seat was right. The Tenth barracks were among the oldest and most worn. His office looked tattered and the rest, well. The Renovation was long overdue.

"Refrigerators?" Ichigo asked, looking surprised.

The scratching sound at Toushirou's right informed the captain that Karin was taking notes. Toushirou repressed a grin. "Yes, refrigerators" he spoke up, observing Abarai out of the corner of his eye. "A luxury item, of course, but the idea of storing food without salting and pickling is becoming very popular in the Seireitei. A certain Lieutenant," Matsumoto tittered at Toushirou's emphasis. "Accidently left her World of the living fashion magazines in the mess hall. Our squad's head cook looked through them and found a bunch of pictures of designer industrial kitchens. The next thing I know, I get a request," _'More like a demand.'_ "From him to get refrigerators for the mess hall. I had it in my budget to do so I said yes.

"I also had it in my budget to provide the currently unused captain and lieutenant's quarters with smaller ones for all the senior officers. Matsumoto and I also bought new ones for our homes, with our own money."

"Really?" Ayasegawa spoke up interrupting Abarai. "Sir? Do you have one right now?"

'_Sure. A 1970's puce green one.'_ "Yes I do." Toushirou replied.

Ayasegawa and Madarame quickly glanced at each other and nodded. "Sir, we will take Kuchiki's duty tomorrow in exchange for your old refrigerator." Madarame said.

'_There goes that. IT's for a good cause, I suppose.'_ "Agreed. Thank you"

They both grinned. "A pleasure doing business with you, sir!"

"Whatever." The captain replied. "Take a couple of my non-seats with you. All I request is they come back in one piece."

"Sir!" They chorused, grinning savagely. Toushirou wondered if that was a good idea after all.

"Well, Abarai, now I just need you to do the accepting and loading of the units. I did order a few extra of the smaller units, just in case." Toushirou laid out his bait. Now the fish needed to bite. _'Come on Abarai, bite.' _He silently urged.

"Reiatsu converters?" The lieutenant asked.

"Of course." Then Toushirou saw the confused look on the humans so he explained, "The World of the living electronics does not work in the Soul Society. Lack of electrons." That was for Karin's benefit. "But you can get Reiatsu batteries and converters from the 12th and simply plug the object into them and they will function like they do here." Silently adding the fact he didn't get his from the 12th but from Urahara. Though more expensive in terms of favours and questionable shopping lists, Toushirou felt dealing with the former captain was safer and Urahara, while annoying, never creeped him out like Mayuri. _'And I don't have to go on a detailed search for possible implanted recording devices. The man's obsession of knowing everything disturbs me on many levels.'_

"Well?" Toushirou prodded after a few moments of silence.

"Captain Kuchiki would not allow it." Abarai finally responded, sounding a bit depressed about it.

Toushirou looked at Lt. Kuchiki. "Is this true?'

The woman sighed. "Unfortunally, yes sir. My brother prefers the traditional ways sir, and well," She stopped, eyeing the blushing redhead then blushing herself, started to inspect the tiles.

'_Ah. Translation. Byakuya and Abarai never got along, and __THAT __event didn't help.'_ Out loud he asked, "You are still in the barracks? I'd thought you would have moved out by now."

Abarai recrossed his arms and looked away. "Captain Kuchiki denied my request. He says I am frivolous with my money."

Toushirou could not resist. "Ah, the sunglasses collection." He heard titters from the 11th squad seats.

"It's my money!" The lieutenant replied defensively. "Besides I haven't bought a pair in months."

Toushirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever. You will not be his lieutenant forever. So in the interim, I could set up yours in the lieutenant's quarters. I'll even give you the key so you can use it right away. And when you do…change positions and perhaps squadrons, you have one. That means you can get stuff on this trip and have it stored in your own refrigerator."

Abarai appeared to weigh those thoughts. "What colour is it?" He finally asked.

Toushirou was about to answer when his lieutenant spoke up. "They are white, but you can get this stuff called appliance paint to change the colour and even put designs on it!" She smiled, running her finger on her eyebrow.

He got the hint. "Throw in the paint and you have a deal."

"Excellent." Toushirou replied evenly but inside he was overjoyed. _'That nonsense is done. I'll tell Matsumoto to get some maroon and black paint tomorrow. Speaking of which, now for the next part.'_ "Ichigo Kurosaki, tomorrow morning you will accompany Lieutenants Matsumoto and Kuchiki along with me on a shopping trip." He turned to Karin and Yuzu. "You too are invited."

A squeal from Yuzu informed Toushirou that she and Matsumoto would get along famously.

"Captain spoke up, hesinatally. "Captain Unohana said…"

"I know what she said. But I made a promise, I will keep it." He hesitated; knowing what he said next could be extremely embarrassing for him. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to go to the lingerie shops here?"

She looked confused. _She never said that, _'he thought looking at his lieutenant intently. _'She KNOWS not to say anything like that in front of me, or even approach one when we are shopping together.'_ "Well, as per Retsu's orders, I am supposed to take it easy. I suppose I won't last half the shopping trip." He quickly glanced from Ichigo back to Matsumoto. "And I am not supposed to carry anything." That wasn't true, but if he being weak in front of shinigami, he'd might as well get out of things he hated to.

Matsumoto looked from him to Ichigo, who looked more confused than anything, then her eyes widened and a smug smile slowly formed on her face. "Oh YES! Lingerie! You are such a good captain to remind me that my underthings were wearing out. We will take care of your needs in the morning so you can go and rest and Ichigo can help me in the afternoon to choose between thongs or G-strings! Won't that be fun, Ichigo?" She ended, gushing and grabbing the boy's arm and shaking him in her enthusiasm.

Ichigo made choking sounds and paled to the point of fainting. Everyone, including his sisters, laughed at the orange haired boy's expense.

'_Ichigo's humiliation will be completed tomorrow.' _Toushirou silently cheered. _'I get out of carrying most of the shopping trip and bag carrying, keep my promise to Matsumoto, and satisfy the Head Captain. Matsumoto has made the Old Man blush talking about undergarments.'_

Toushirou let the laughter continue for a bit before saying, "Now, Matsumoto, let go of the boy. It is time for him to tell us a story."

The laughter stopped. Ichigo looked at the boy captain, and then nodded. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. "Well, I've always saw ghosts…all my life. I don't remember a time I didn't see them. One day, after helping a little girl ghost out, I saw the same ghost running down the street on my way to school. She was being chased by this strange white masked monster…"

XXX

YUZU

Yuzu half listened to her sister in the darkened bedroom. Karin had not shut up for what seems hours and Yuzu was getting tired of hearing it. Not that she would say anything. _'I never say anything; I'm the quiet one, the good one, the normal one.'_ She thought bitterly. The last few days have brought a tsunami's worth of change and she knew she was not handling very well, and at the top of the list was the realization that she, not her brother, was the odd one out in the family. Even Karin had a clue of what this Soul Society world was like before her.

This wasn't a new feeling, but a one that had been festering for the last two years. Watching her brother go into an eternal sullen depression and Karin doing the same, but for different reasons. The two would often clash, not in the "annoying sibling" fights of the past, but in heated drag down fights filled with venom and slamming doors. Now, Karin and Ichigo and their father (_'our father!')_ were all these ghost watching people with immense powers.

And she was a normal girl. _"Oh, they say I could develop powers, but most likely they said that to make me not feel left out. Besides, who said I wanted them in the first place?'_ She liked being normal and having friends. She liked having boys taking an interest in her, despite barely out of her training bra. Yuzu was jealous of her twin, for her natural good looks and chest size, which Karin did not at all appreciate. She was glad that Karin's lack of interest in boys made her feel special, since they paid attention to her. Yuzu also knew if Karin wanted to, she could have any boy (and many of the girls) at their Middle school.

Still, she said nothing. She cooked, cleaned (with help from her twin and no one else!), laundry and shepherded the family through their wants and needs. Yuzu felt she got scant appreciation for it. _'I love my family, but sometimes….'_ She let that thought slide, refusing to go down that hole. At least not yet.

Instead she turned her thoughts to recent events and how they affected their family. For Karin, it was positive. Karin's slow slide into depression was lifted by one white haired boy who happened to be dead. Karin, who barely smiled, rarely talked and always seemed to be on edge, was now happy, telling the same story for the umpteenth time today, with a small quirky smile on her lips. _'But her happiness comes with a price.'_ Yuzu knew without a doubt, to keep that smile, Karin must die. As angry as she got with her twin, and as jealous she was of the athletic sister, Yuzu could not imagine a world without her twin, with all her faults, not being there. She always imagined them getting married together, having kids together, being a family together.

Growing old together.

'_Karin seems happier dead than with her family'_ Yuzu knew that was an incredibly unfair statement to make about her sister. But that was how she felt. She wasn't sure what to do about it, either. She knew what she was going to do; not say a word.

Yuzu mentally shook her head. _'There was the positives, now for the negatives'_ Finding out her father, the only one in the family she thought would understood her, was dead and animating a doll angered her. _'He never told us! How never considered how we would feel about it! _ Worse, Dad barely said anything to her and she got most of her information secondhand from Karin, who like Yuzu, mad at their parent.

Again, she knew she would not breach the subject with him. Yuzu hated herself for being a coward.

Then, finally, Ichigo. She loved her brother very much; they shared a lot of the same traits. Both of them looked like their mother and had their mother's hair colour, though Ichigo's was far more extreme than Yuzu's. Both had friends and got along well at school, even mastering English so well they could watch movies in that language, unlike their dark haired sibling, who barely passed the class and fumbled the tourist questions. Both of them were easy going, though Ichigo had a more fiery temper.

But now…_'Ichigo why? Why get involved?'_ She understood, from the retelling of his adventures, that he wanted to save them, but Yuzu thought he should have let it go. As much as she liked Rukia, she was angry that the shinigami girl dragged him into this. Now, her brother was depressed and angry, sticking his nose in affairs he should have just let go. _'I just don't get it, and maybe that's part of my frustration.'_

As far as Yuzu was concerned, she would be happy if she never saw another shinigami again. But she will, in the form of her father and brother. Perhaps soon, her twin. That angered her. She wanted to scream at Rukia and that White haired boy and to tell them to stay away from her family, but she couldn't, wouldn't. _'IT's so UNFAIR!'_ she silently wailed.

Now her summer was ruined. She was planning on getting Hirori to ask her to the summer festival, the first time she would not be attending with her family. Now that was out, for dad had announced at the dinner table today that the whole family would stick together and that a vote was to be called. It was 3 to 1, though Yuzu didn't think Ichigo didn't have a choice. Karin's hand shot up with a huge grin on her face. _'Stop it Yuzu! Karin is happy, stop raining on her parade!'_ She couldn't stop.

What will she do about it? Let it fester. Yuzu knew her part of the family is to be the strong one, the dependable one, the one…_'Who's wants and needs are secondary.'_

"Yuzu?"

Startled, she looked up to see her sister had climbed into her bed and was now sitting cross-legged in front of her. "Is something wrong? I don't think you heard a word I have been saying."

Yuzu shook her head, not wanting to share anything, since Karin was part of the issue. "No, I was thinking of everything I heard today. It's very confusing. My brain is spinning."

"Oh a totally understand. Believe me, I am feeling the same way. If something is too confusing let me know, I'll try to explain it if I can. Not that I have much I can tell you."

Yuzu's bitterness towards her sister dissipated for a moment. _'This is why I love her'_ Karin tried very hard not to leave Yuzu out of anything and tried to explain the unexplainable to her. "I know, Karin it's that…" Yuzu stopped as she heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the room. "Karin? Are there any ghosts in here? I heard something weird." She asked. The glasses she got yesterday were on her desk in the direction of the sound.

Karin whipped around, her forehead wrinkling in concentration. "No," she replied, her voice a whisper. "What did it sound like?"

"Well it sounded like…" Then sound was heard again. Yuzu stopped speaking.

This time her sister heard it. "Weird. It's coming from the desks." Stealthily, Karin slid of the bed and headed towards the opposite side of the room. Yuzu, more curious than afraid, followed. They stood near their desks silently waiting for the sound to manifest itself. It obliged them.

"Karin," Yuzu whispered, just realizing something, "I think it's coming from Ichigo's room."

"Yeah, I think you are right," Karin replied.

Both girls set their ears against the thin wall that divided them from their brother's bedroom. After a few moments the sound repeated itself.

Both girls realized what it was. Even in the darkness, they were close enough to see each other's eyes. The nodded in unison. There was no doubt what to do._ 'Time to resurrect an old family tradition_' Yuzu thought as he went to her bed and grabbed her pillow and comforter off of it. Karin had done the same. Both girls silently left their room, the bare feet padded noiselessly on the floor to their brother's. Yuzu gave silent nod to Karin. The older sibling was an expert at opening Ichigo's supposed locked room. Karin quickly did that and they both rushed in, leaping on the bed on either side of their brother's form.

Karin pulled the pillow that covered Ichigo's head as the boy sat up in surprise and said, "What the hell?"

"Exactly, Ichigo. What the hell?" Karin asked her brother, her sillouete had her arms crossing her chest. Yuzu, meanwhile, touched her brother's cheek as he sat up. It was wet.

"Why are you crying, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, even though she knew the answer. She could see her brother's eyes widen in the moonlight.

"Yeah, you were blubbering like a baby. Why is that?" Karin repeated, with a different tone.

"I…I…" Ichigo paused then Yuzu felt her brother's arm go around her, pulling and Karin into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled into their ears, sobbing over and over. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to be safe and happy. I 'm supposed to protect you. But I nearly killed you. I'm so sorry."

Yuzu pause, then wrapped her arms around her brother's torso. "Ichigo we know. You already apologized. We love you. Please stop being sad about that." She felt her brother's arm get tighter and his tears. Yuzu wasn't mad at him about it anymore. Her brother was pretty gentle, and there was no doubt in her mind he never wanted to hurt them. She was more upset he got angry enough to be that blind than anything else. _'I guess I can't say much, can I?'_ No this was about her brother and her family. Her feelings were secondary.

"I know, but…but…"

"Idiot! You want is NOT to forgive you?" Karin's sharp tongue echoed in the darkened room. "You're our brother. We know that you didn't want to hurt us. It was an accident. So stop being all mopy and depressed about it. Geez!"

"Re-really?"

Yuzu spoke up. "Of course, silly. I can't believe you would think we wouldn't"

"Or," Karin added. "Allow you to fall on your sword, literally and figural speaking. So stop being whiny about it."

"I…" after a few moments the hug was renewed. "Thanks you guys. You're the best sisters ever."

"Silly! We are your only sisters!" The girls chorused. Yuzu knew he was smiling. That all he needed was a hug and reassurance from them. _'At least he's starting to sound normal._' She thought. _"He really doesn't deserve to be sad.'_

After a few moments of sibling hug fest, they broke apart. All three sat in the dark, silence sat between them. Finally Ichigo spoke up. "Uhm, I'm not tired now. How about you guys?"

"Nope."

Me either."

"SO what now?" He asked.

The three siblings shrugged. After a few moments, Yuzu had an idea. "Well, I did get some ice cream the other day when I was shopping…"

"Do we have pineapple topping?" Karin asked eagerly.

"Yep, and chocolate sprinkles." She added for her brother's benefit.

"Well," he said, with a lot more confidence in his voice he had in a long time, "Ice cream it is." With that, he jumped off his bed and grabbed his pillow and comforter (which Yuzu and Karin were sitting on causing them to yelp.) All three siblings nimbly ran downstairs for their midnight sugar feast. Yuzu knew after that they would lie around the living room, camping out and watching really bad movies until the fell asleep. It was an Old Kurosaki Tradition.

'_Well, maybe he won't be so grumpy.'_ Though she doubted it. He was a teenage boy, after all. Still, the funk seem to leave his voice as he and Karin jostled for the ice cream. _'I can be happy about this, at least.'_ She thought. It wasn't' perfect, nor did it fix any of Yuzu's feelings, but it did get the family together again, and to Yuzu, that was the most important thing.

'_Maybe this shinigami thing won't be so bad. I mean, I have my family, what else do I need?'_

Yuzu hoped that was enough.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Read, Review, and tell me you want more. Please.

The reference to Shinji's conversation did not make it into the story. I liked it, but it was taking the story in a tangent I didn't want to reference yet. Toushirou beats around the bush about this but it isn't really said. Perhaps I will type it up and put it at the end of the story as a reference. It was a hard choice. Shinji is my favourite Vizard and as this story progresses, you may see more of him.

You have no idea how hard it was NOT to write, "He CAN'T handle the truth!" Shades of Cruise and Nicholson.

SHIKAI: I believe that Zaraki's and Ichigo's are stemmed from the same premise, lack of formal training, lots of spiritual pressure and no control. While Ichigo bothered to learn a technique from his blade and its name, Zaraki just channels his raw power through his. I think a lot of the Captains, would make mincemeat of Zaraki, especially the older one, who are far wiser and cleverer than him. By virtue of having a rapport with his Zanpakuto, Ichigo can face a lieutenant with little issues and is able to achieve Bankai, thus making him a challenge for most captains. Ichigo would have his butt handed to him (In my Humble Opinion) by Kyouraku, Ukitake, Unohana, The Head Captain, and probably Kuchiki, if they had a rematch (Kuchiki has bead in on what he can do now. No more surprises).

As for Toushirou, Ichigo would have him for lunch….now. That is because of the physical age difference, Ichigo being near adulthood and Toushirou being near Puberty. Give them 50-100 years that will change dramatically. Toushirou has experience, brains and a tactical mind behind him. All he lacks right now is power. It seems that the only growth Ichigo can do is with other ways of using spiritual pressure; fullbring and hollowification. While that makes him more powerful overall than most of the Gotei 13 captains, he has limiters on his growth as a shinigami, which has stopped at one technique (usable in Shikai/Bankai forms) a speed boost at Bankai, and his natural power levels. Meanwhile little Toushirou has like 14 different techniques, one or two that can be used in a sealed form.

Yuzu's side was very hard to write. I needed to convey what I felt was her personality, her true personality, not the one she shows everyone. I needed to justify a lot of her thoughts. I also needed to heal the family. Again, there was an Isshin part to this but I cut it. Again, something I may add at the end.

I wasn't kidding on the writer's blocks. Both removed parts are from those blocks where I went on a tangent than where the story needed to go. Because, at the end, this is about Toushirou and Karin. The rest are secondary parts.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kon has a cameo, I try to explain Soul Society aging through Toushirou, our little captain loses a bet he never made, and Rukia gets a photo op of a lifetime and a voice.


	7. NOT AN UPDATEJust information

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE…PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW.

This is letting you know I am not dead nor have I abandoned this story. I have some RL issue…In a middle of a move that had to be stopped for a now high risk pregnancy. I have almost completed the next chapter; in fact, it was almost done in December. BUT, life decided to take a nose dive for me. I will try to finish this story soon. Fortunally, my little boy is about due so one large piece of my stress will be done. I hope to have this posted in a couple of weeks or so. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
